


All I Want

by Kittyinaz



Series: Learn to Live Trilogy [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if two people make a wish at the same exact second, and at that second, is between life and death.  What if that wish was granted and they find themselves with the chance to make it all right, to fix everything that had happened.  This is that Chance.  Eric/Sookie, AU</p><p>Disclaimer: I in no way own anything to do with True Blood or SVM.  I would have written it more like this if I had been.  And not killed off Godric.  Just saying!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What If

# What If

 

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/chapter-1_edited-2.jpg) **

 

**Pre Edit Count – 1,848 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: What If_ by Safety Suit

* * *

 

A pain-filled gasp is heard on one side of the world as someone catches fire on top of a mountain, and realizes what is happening and that nothing will save him. On the other side of the world and at the same moment, another gasp sounding exactly the same occurs. There is no one here to save her this time; the one she finds she is wanting is not here.

Both realize in that exact same second that they want the exact same thing:  their other half. Nothing more in their bodies, souls, minds or hearts is wanted than the other.

A bright light fills the area they are both in, and they both gasp. “I wish…” and neither have to finish the thought. Neither can finish that thought as the universe looks on…and decides to grant a wish.

* * *

 

The next instant for both of them, the space not even being a heartbeat, Sookie and Eric both wake with a gasp in two different locations. They both sit straight up in shock from what their senses are telling them. They feel the other, and they are not dying. And both have the same thought – ‘ _What is going on.’_

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/sookie_edited-1.jpg)

Sookie is beyond shocked when she realizes she is in her old bedroom and can smell her grandmother’s cooking downstairs. Her mind tries to prove it wrong and looks at everything as being suspect, but soon she is feeling something that she never had at that time of day – a light version of her bond with Eric. That dismissed the dream aspect, one she would have liked, and that all that had happened was a horrible nightmare. So the next thing she uses is her talent, and she not only hears her Gran’s mental voice, but also feels her. The reality of what this has to be makes her eyes go wide. She scrambles out of her bed and is soon down the stairs, stopping to stare at the woman who was gone when her life went to hell. Unable to help it, Sookie quickly has her grandmother in her arms hugging her tightly.

Adele is shocked at Sookie’s reaction and exclaims, “Good heavens!” She hugs her granddaughter awkwardly, patting her back in that lost way people do when hugged so hard for no discernible reason.

Within seconds Sookie is sobbing in her arms, and Adele is worried for her granddaughter. Sookie is sobbing so hard that she lets go long enough to turn off the burners and soon has Sookie back in her arms, trying to calm her. Her granddaughter has never been like this no matter what has been put upon her or even when her daddy died. She had known who Sookie mourned. But that is nothing to what she is dealing with now.

The phone starts to ring, but Adele doesn’t answer it. Then the machine kicks on, and Eric’s voice, one that Adele has never heard, is begging for Sookie to answer.  She grabs the phone from behind her while keeping one arm around her granddaughter. She is not sure what is going on, but the sound of the man’s voice so clearly worried for Sookie is one she couldn’t deny. And, she might just get an idea of what has set her off to be reacting this way.

She answers, “Hel-lo?”

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/eric-aiw_edited-3.jpg)

Eric sighs in relief that someone is answering. Fighting the pull of the sun, he demands, “Is Sookie there, and is she the one crying?” He can sense her and is worried because her emotions are in a turmoil, more than normal for Sookie. There are issues between what he knew to be true and what he is experiencing, especially feeling Godric in him and not the black twisted hole he has lived with since he left him.

But for what he is sensing, he never had the sweet feeling of Sookie with him as well as his Maker. Well, he did for a precious night, but nothing to this strength. Somehow Sookie’s emotions, even this twisted feeling he has, are clearer and if anything, more demanding of him than  before. It takes everything he has not to try to burn in the sun to get to her. But he is not a thousand years old for nothing. Going now will do nothing for her.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/lois-smith-aka-adele-stackhouse-3.jpg)

The man’s voice is lightly accented, and she can hear the worry, and some of the protectiveness he is evidencing by his call. How he knew that she was upset before he called is another thing Adele will want answered. But to answer his question, Adele looks down at her granddaughter, “Yes she is, but…who is this?” The voice is not one she knows, and she is slightly concerned with a stranger asking questions of her.

Eric stops for a second. He didn’t know this voice, but he is willing to guess what has these feeling twisting in his Sookie. He also remembers what he thought in those final seconds. With that in mind Eric states, “I’m Eric Northman. Ask Sookie if I may speak with her, please.” He _needs_ to talk to his Sookie, especially with her so emotional right now. He will get her back, and she will never leave his arms. But for now, he has no idea what is going on.  His last memory is one that says he should at least be in a lot of pain, not this…

The shock of his voice on the answering machine breaks through, especially the worry she can clearly hear from him. Sookie holds her hand out for the phone. Her grandmother gives it to her, still worried, and Sookie manages a broken, “Eric?”

She is so confused, relieved that her Gran is alive, but not sure if everything that had happened was a dream.  She remembers the pain and the fact that she had been fading fast. She also remembers that what she wanted more than anything, even more than the woman in front of her, was the man on the other side of the phone. The relief and need to be with him takes her by surprise.

The sigh of relief from Eric is easily heard throughout the house since the machine is still running. Adele looks at Sookie with her head nodding to the machine, and when Sookie nods, she goes to turn it off. While she would like to listen in, she knows it is rude. She trusts that Sookie will tell her. She is looking forward to meeting this young man who obviously cares for her grandaughter, and that she in turn cares for him. She smiles as she goes to turn it off.

Eric is running his hands through his hair, slightly annoyed that it seemed to have grown out to the length it had been when he died. He let it go for a period of time, Pam convincing him it would look good for his image at Fangtasia. Now it is a nuisance, and one that he can’t wait to remedy.

He turns his attention to the woman who holds his heart in her hands. Searching the bond, he feels the sense of relief and an echoing need in her for him that has him asking, “Sookie? What is going on? I felt you, but before that, I woke…to feeling Godric…” He lets her know his shock in feeling Godric, knowing she would understand why he is so shocked, and that this reality is one he is trying hard to wrap his head around. And it is one that he needs to figure out to be able to protect her, too.

Sookie gasps when she hears about Godric being alive.  Something throbs inside of her at the knowledge that the kind vampire she had greatly admired in the short time she had been able to know him still lives. It is something that makes sense, but she is still in shock about finding out her Gran was still alive. Thinking, she tells Eric, “Gran is alive.” She heads outside of the kitchen, knowing that this conversation should not be overhead.

Eric is obviously in the same place as she is, waking up with the memories of a time that did not yet exist – how else would he know to look for her? She can feel his confusion, and his determination.  And hopefully…just hopefully, he is still hers.

Tears still streaming down her cheeks, she looks at her Gran as she passes her en route to her room.  Whatever is going on, she has no idea, but somehow knowing Eric remembers her and that timeline is a huge relief.

Feeling the hope in her, Eric sighs in hope and relief of his own, begging her, “Sookie, please… You know how crying makes me feel.” He teases her but hates knowing that she is upset, that there is nothing he can do. He cannot even bring her here since he doesn’t know which home he is currently in. Eric also doesn’t want her leaving her house since they have no idea what threats are out there right now. Too much has happened recently to trust any but himself with her. Not anymore.

She gives a choking laugh as she wipes her face, getting herself under control. She remembers clearly when he told her how crying makes him feel, and it seems it has never gotten better for him. “What is going on, Eric? Last thing I remember was Warlow dying.” Sookie is leaving out the part of her dying, not wanting him to know about that unless he needs to. What he tells her next is enough to drive that thought out of her head.

Eric swallows, “I remember dying.” His voice is blank as he himself cannot think past that moment when he realized it was all over -  the moment he realized that she was everything to him, and that he was going to lose her forever.

Sookie’s heart stops, and she barely gets out, “Dying? Eric, what the fuck?” No! She almost lost him not only because of her foolishness but also from him dying?

He closes his eyes knowing that this will not be easy. “I expect the moment Warlow died is when my sunbathing ended. I didn’t expect it to, and well…” How to tell her at that moment he had wanted to be close to his sun, but she had rejected him again, so he didn’t care. He went to be with the only sun he could be with, no matter how deadly it is.

Sookie shakes her head, not understanding why he would do that. He has existed for so long, why would he just give up? “Eric? What the hell? Why?” Is he still wanting to give up?

He leans forward and rests his arms on the tops of his knees as he holds the phone by his head.  He contemplates the answers to her questions. “I needed a break. I felt like I was losing everything. Life was going so far out of control, and losing you…” And that is where he had to stop. Losing her was the thing that he could see tipping him over the line. He needed her but Bill had told him she was with Warlow, and he had been done. He had freed his Pam, and once assured she would be ok, left.

Sookie just shakes her head. “What do you mean losing me? Why would that make you want to **_sunbathe_**???” Her heart is pounding, as she tries to make herself realize he is with her right now.

He tells her in a dead voice as he replies, “Bill told me you had agreed to be Warlow’s bride.” And that had been a bitter pill to swallow indeed, and one that he is going to work with a passion to prevent from happening this time around.

Thinking back to what had happened before, she opens her eyes and tells him, “I too felt my life ending. We killed Warlow, but to do it, I was dying. I never wanted him, Eric. He disgusted me, and I truly learned what it meant to be claimed. I felt trapped, trapped to the point that even death would not free me. I killed him to save myself, happy to die as long as I was free.” She is blunt, needing him to know her own mistake, but also needing to let him know how miserable she had been and to what lengths she would go to keep herself free.

He blinks trying to understand what she is saying, that she was dying at the same time he had been. “But then why would you agree to be his?” If he had known this before he had left, he would have taken Sookie with him to ensure her safety, and then he would have staked the asshole himself.

She shakes her head. “Because it was the only way to save you.” She said it softly, still lost on how close she had been to losing him. What had happened that they were both dying?

He chuckles dryly.  “And that is why you fucked him?” That had stung him when he had smelled it…the woman he loves being with another man. No man wants that.

She answered just as dryly, “Like you fucked your sister hours after telling me you loved me? We can play this game if you like.” She had been hurt thinking that again, it was another example of how much she sucks as a lover.

A retort on his lips, Eric hesitates to reply, and thinks. If what they are feeling is real, they needed to – “Sookie, we can argue about this. What would it really prove? Either way, I admit to my faults. How can I fix us? What can we do to make this work? Do you even want to make us work,” he asks her, wanting to know what she is thinking. This is what made them fail before, this unwillingness to talk…

Sookie stops pacing and getting her temper up. She thinks about what he says. Then she sighs; he is right. “Truly? I want to love you. I want us. I want to be that girl in the white dress for you. But how? There is so much…” She chokes up, not knowing how to explain it to him. But with all that has happened, she knows her heart. She wants Eric Northman.

Hearing this, he smiles a true grin, and replies to her, “I repeat what I said earlier on that night. You will always be that girl to me. If you want to make this work, we can do this. I know that was the last wish I made, when I realized that this was it, that I was dying.  My dying wish was to have a chance with you. To let you know I love you, and always will.” He is honest, and that honesty is very evident in his voice as he tells the only woman he will ever love like this his feelings. He had been shown that time is just too short for other things.

She puts a hand to her mouth, and as a choked sob comes out, he tells her gently, “What did I say about your tears, Sookie?” He is nervous, but the response as well as the emotions he is getting from the bond are telling him that chance is a very real possibility.

She has a burst of laughter, but he can still hear the tears. She wipes her face, staring outside and then she realizes, “What the hell? Eric how are you awake?” He can’t help the small laugh that comes out as she realizes that here they are talking about things while her vampire is up during the day.

Eric chuckles, a true one, as he lays back on his bed. “I told you, I woke up from dying. I felt you, and I needed to make sure you were alright. Then I was going to plan out how to make you understand that you are mine. And I am yours. Always, forever.” He is thinking of what all he needs to get done, he will be ready for his Fae this time. He will be able to do anything for her. It is times like this he loves his vampire brain.

She can’t help the sob that came out at his words, but she quickly gets control over herself. “If you had talked to me more like that, it may have been sooner.” There is a smile on her face, and her voice is soft, caring.

Eric grins, but then he frowns as their odd circumstances come back to him, “Sookie, what _is_ going on? I know I can barely feel you, which is very odd. But I know I am feeling Godric.” And there is a small smile on his face as he probes that space, amazed by the living bond he had taken for granted for his thousand years.

Sookie pauses. Her mind is racing, and soon she has a bad feeling. She asks, “What day is it Eric? Do you have a calendar or something?” She is hoping it isn’t, because that means all the drama is about to start. That this early dreamlike time is coming to a close.

He stops what he is thinking as he realizes where she is going with this. Smiling, he compliments her as he searches for what she is asking, “That’s my girl.” He glances at his cell phone, then tells her the date. “It’s August, five days before I met you.” The date is seared into his brain.

The date also is in her brain for the same reason, she connects the dots in what today could possibly be. Sookie gasps, “The night I met Bill.” There is a growl in her voice as she remembers that night.  He was an asshole, and now that Sookie can really think about it, there are plenty of reasons why she should have never been with him.

Eric growls. His fangs dropping down as he thinks of the one person who has managed to fuck up everything he has tried to do for Sookie. The man who has defied him, who treated him as an equal when he was not even close. All this Eric took, just for the chance to be with the woman who so captivated him from that first meeting.

Sookie begs then, “Eric, this must mean we are back to when my life changed. When Bill walked into my life for the first time. Please be there.” She is willing to beg or do whatever; she doesn’t want to deal with Bill. He fucked up so much of her life, and she wants there to be another outcome.

Eric is still growling as he gets up and makes his way to his computer. He grabs a rag and wipes the blood from his face. “Sookie, this is important. Do you feel Bill?” He needs to know what he is working with so far, to be sure that there is nothing of Bill in her. If so, then Eric has a chance. A slim one, but a chance to have his love be his, and no way that the Queen can claim he knew of Bill’s prior involvement .

She stops, searches her blood, then she replies, “Oh my stars…Eric, the only person I feel is you! And like you said, barely…” She frowns as she tries to figure it out, but her mind is too busy gibbering at her at how much longer she has Gran and all the other things coming their way.

He nods, his computer coming up. “I will be there at first dark. Sookie…will you take more of my blood? I…” He tries to think of a way to get her to do without a fight. He needs her to have his blood; there is no way Bill can claim her if she has his blood in her. He will want to make her his in every way, but this is something he needs to have happen as soon as possible.  The other parts can wait for her to love him first.

Breathing heavy as her mind is filling with all that happens in the next few days, she begs him, “Anything.  Just, please save my Gran… _please…_ ” She is close to collapsing, tears in her eyes. _Eric will fix this… he has to fix this!_

Instantly replying to her and the emotions he is getting from the faint bond, “Anything, Sookie. I will kill Bill if you wish it. I just hope that you smelling like me will make him back down. It’s too late for me to make it where none know about you. Hadley will have already told the Queen about you. The only thing I can think of is Bonding you to me, and me claiming your family. I rather give you the time-“

“Don’t you dare, Eric Northman! You know what my last thought was of? You. I was wishing that I could go back and fix all of this. I was in so much pain, and I wanted you. You have always been there, I don’t know why I didn’t see this before, but I wanted you so badly.” She fires off at him. Time? Didn’t they just discuss how time ran out on them?

He smiles. A pure boyish smile that Sookie would have recognized. “I’m…Happy. I am _happy_. I will be there. I want you to go and write down everything you remember. We will fix this. And I will see you at first dark.” He promises her, his own mind working on what he may need to do. He needs to have the home that was just completed, that he had planned to live in with his telepath. He is already sending emails to have the home readied for her, complete with clothing or anything else she may even remotely need. He will take care of his Fae.

Sookie smiles at the joy she is hearing in his voice. “I will. Oh, cheese and rice, I don’t remember my work schedule for today. I don’t remember so much…” She trails off trying to remember back to that simple life, and slowly coming to realize that life is really not for her. She shies away from the thought.

He soothes her over the phone, “And it will be all right, my Sookie. I will be there. If you don’t mind, I rather have you work for me. I have some ideas that will keep the bitch from you. We will need to play smart, to outsmart them all.” He is already typing up the contract he has made in that other life, one that everyone he had check it out deemed airtight.

She looks up to the sky, then sighs. “I… don’t know what to do. I can’t live off of you, Eric. My pride…” She hates herself, but even while trying to think through it, her Gran’s voice comes through telling her that she would be laughed at and thought a gold digger.

Reading through the contract, Eric soothes her again. “Don’t get me wrong, Sookie. I will have you work. But we need to make this believable. We need to get ourselves in play so that there is no chance that anyone can say otherwise. I am printing out a contract, and will have my day person bring it on out to you. To begin with, you will become my new day person. My new Day Person/Manager of Human Resources. You will be in charge of the bar right now, but I will have you over the rest as soon as I can. I know you know how to run it, and it will be more believable if we have this in place. Sookie, take a deep breath, and just read it over and sign it. As soon as you can, read Bobby. If anyone asks, we met one night when I was in Bon Temps as I was out and about.” He smirks as he is making sure it is all ready, and sends it out to be printed and taken to his love.

Sookie laughs. “Just fudging the lines there, Eric?” Hearing him take control makes her feel better. She is not one to like being controlled, but with Eric it never feels like he is ignoring her; it is always like he knows her well enough to protect her while always taking her wishes into consideration. Why didn’t this ever occur to her before?

He smiles as he finishes adding the last touches to the contract, putting in the clause she had bargained him into when she found his embezzler. Which reminds him… He makes a note of a few things he needs to change soon in his bar.

“The more truth, the better.” He turns serious, “Sookie, trust me.” He needs it to make this all work.

She takes a breath, remembering the last time he asked that of her, how he has been there each and every time she has ever needed him, even when she didn’t know she did. She remembers him trying to take care of her, even the repairs to her house.

Then she smiles. “We need to talk, Eric. But I do. I always have.” A huge revelation, but a simple one all the same.

He grins, elated, and tells her, “I promise we will have that time. Don’t lose hope, and don’t let go of your decisions. I will always be here for you. I love you. Now, talk to your Gran, and we will fix this. Call your shifter and tell him you quit, telling him sorry, but you got a better offer. And I will be there tonight.” He promises her as he continues to make everything ready in case she needs to stay with him.

She smiles. “I love you, too. See you soon, Eric.” She is smiling at him, and her voice is tender as she answers him, promising herself to try harder.

He smiles as he is working. “Soon, Min Sookie.” He hangs up and sighs as he drags his hands through his long hair. There is so much to do. First and foremost, he needs to make sure Sookie is safe. So he sends out his messages, he gets everything in order, then he places a call to his Maker, relishing in the fact that he can do so. Finally, he lays down back in his bed, and before letting go, thinks of how he may have his Sookie by his side tonight.

* * *

Sookie hangs up the phone then, looking up to the sky, whispers, “Thank you. Thank you for this second chance. And help me not to fuck it up.” She then closes her eyes, remembering Eric as she last saw him, and wonders. With that she heads back inside and smiles at her Gran who is sitting at the table.

Adele lifts an eyebrow, telling Sookie, “Now, you get yourself some food, and sit right on down. I think we need to speak.” She needs to know what is going on, and why her granddaughter is so much calmer after that man talked to her. Well… this could be a good thing!

Sookie grins and, doing what she was told, gathers food she had not thought to eat ever again. Sitting down, she smiles at her Gran. “It’s a long story, and I can only tell you so much right now. But I will tell you everything I can.” And with that, Sookie begins telling her a tale that she is happy that she gets to come back and fix now.

* * *

**Final count:  4,653 words.**

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


	2. I Said The Past Is Dead

#  I Said The Past Is Dead

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/chapter-2_edited-1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,212 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Hold Me Now_ by Red

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sookie grins and, doing what she was told, gathers food she had not thought to eat ever again. Sitting down, she smiles at her Gran. “It’s a long story, and I can only tell you so much right now. But I will tell you everything I can.” And with that, Sookie begins telling her a tale that she is happy that she gets to come back and fix now._

_Now:_

* * *

By the time Sookie has talked to her Gran, the morning is gone. She kept a lot out though, and now has a nagging feeling for not telling her everything. It may be because of everything that has happened to her, but she has learned not to lay all her cards on the table. Life has a nasty way of making you learn those lessons the hard way.

Adele is sitting there staring at her granddaughter in shock. The story she had just told her was unbelievable, but Sookie has never lied. Finally letting go of the breath of air she is holding, she decides to deal with first things first. Her mind is feeling cloudy, but she puts everything on a list in her head of what really needs to be dealt with first.

“You need to call Sam and tell him you have another job. Since we know he will take it badly, just tell him no more than that. Then we will talk some more.” She folds her hands on the table, and waits for this first step to take place as her mind turns over the rest of the information, getting stuck on the fact that there was a contract stating that Sookie was to marry a man named Warlow. It is probably just a name passed down. Even if it is the same one, the fact that the family made the contract means that honor is at stake. It was no worse than an arranged marriage to her mind. Sure, it would unusual now, but not when it was made.

Thinking over what her Gran said, Sookie nods, and quickly makes the call. She is not looking forward to this, but remembering everything that happens, this is the least painful method of dealing with it all.

The phone rings a couple of times before a baritone voice answers, “Merlotte’s. Sam speaking.”

Smiling at the lightness in his voice, Sookie prepares to tell him the news. “Sam, Sookie.” She runs through her options, knowing that he won’t be so reasonable if he knows it has to do with vampires. So she plans a way to tell him without mentioning vampires. He can’t accuse her of lying and at this point in their life, she has no idea about his prejudice with them.

She can hear the smile in his voice as he answers her, “Chere! What can I do for you?”

She sighs, “I am going to be blunt about this Sam, I have been offered a job that pays way more, but only on the condition I take it now.” Not that this is totally true; Eric would wait for her, she is sure of it, but they don’t need Sam fucking around on them. Not tonight – not with the stakes involved.

Sam sounds surprised when he says, “I didn’t know you are looking for another job, Chere. Can I offer you more?”

She smiles. Even knowing the truth behind his offer, she tells him the story Eric had offered earlier. “Not really. I met someone one night coming home. We haven’t allowed anyone to know about us, and well, he knows about my quirk. He asked me if I would work for him, and what he is offering…  Well, Gran would color me a fool if I turned it down.” Nothing she says is untrue, and judging by how her Gran is nodding, she will agree with her. Either way, she will not go in to work. There is too much that should happen when she shows up tonight.

A sigh comes through the line. “I want to talk to you about this, but it will have to be tomorrow.”

Biting her lip, she thinks. “I may have time to stop by tonight. No promises. But I will come by when I can.” She says it to make him happier, but she is not sure when she will have time. She really remembers how upset he was when she wouldn’t date him, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t had time to try before now. No, he was content to wait until someone else wanted her.

Sounding defeated,  he replies, “I wish you all the luck, Chere. See you soon, hopefully. I need to see if I can get someone to cover your shifts.”

She nods, biting her lip to not offer to help him. “Bye, Sam.” With that she hangs up the phone. She sighs, staring out the window telling herself that she will not feel guilty.

Adele is watching her, and finally asks, “Did he try to guilt you?” She has known how Sam feels for Sookie, but she is not impressed with how he just seems content to leave it like it is. Sookie deserves more. Plus, she is already promised to another.

Not paying any attention to her Gran’s mind out of long ingrained habit, Sookie’s eyes jump to her Gran’s and she stammers, “H-how did you guess?” She had never gotten a single hint that her Gran had known about Sam’s feelings.

Cocking her head to the side slightly, Adele leans back in her seat, still sitting like a lady, and she tells Sookie, “There is plenty you told me, and some you haven’t told me yet. Is there some reason you are hiding some from me, sweetie?” She needs all the information Sookie can give her to make this all work out right. She frowns as she realizes that she is getting a headache, and dismisses it.

Sookie glances down, and she tells her, “Looking back on some of it, I am embarrassed. And some of it, Gran, well to be blunt, vampires can glamour. If you knew everything, one of them might come by and try to get the information from you.” She looks up at her Gran, letting her know she is just trying to keep her safe.

Sighing, Adele looks down at the table. “Sookie. I think it is time for a full disclosure. You already told me my time in this world is short.” She folds her hands carefully, planning to make Sookie understand that she has obligations to meet.

Sookie immediately tells her, “No Gran!! Eric is going to claim the family, he will protect us all!” She knows Eric will keep them all safe. He told her he loves her, so he will protect those she loves. He’s got to.

Looking into her granddaughter’s eyes, Adele tells her, “Sookie, it isn’t like I am young. My time on this earth is finite. Now that you know where your grandfather is, well, we need to figure out how to get him from this Queen’s hands, and you need to get the warning out. And this Warlow… Are you going to really pit Eric against him?” She lifts an eyebrow at her granddaughter, planning to use guilt and anything else she can to have Sookie do the right thing.

Sookie just smiles. “Warlow? He is the easy part, Gran. There is Russell and so much more. We need to get ready for the Authority and everything else.  But we will. Eric wants me to write down all I remember so that we can refer back to it, if we forget somehow.”  She is getting an uneasy feeling about this. Her Gran was supposed to be happy about Eric, not trying to tell her that she is being selfish wanting to be with him.  But what if she is right?

Closing her eyes, Adele says, “Sookie, tell me everything.”

But Sookie did something she had never done before. She read her Gran’s mind. ‘ _If Sookie is the one that was agreed to in that contract, she needs to get over this silly infatuation with this other vampire. Family honor comes before an infatuation. She may have come back, but her coming back when Warlow dies, isn’t that a sign it needs to be fixed?’_

Sookie bites her lip, and then gets up. “I am going to my room. The excitement has been a little too much for me.” She grins at her Gran. “I am so glad to find that you are alive. Life has been so hard since you died.” With that she gives her a hug, and then heads to her room.

But not without a last peak into her beloved Gran’s head. ‘ _I need to get my hands on that log she is writing. If she is right, then I need to read through that contract and contact that Warlow person. It can’t be as bad as she makes it out to be.’_

A tear slips from Sookie’s eye as she heads upstairs. The last of that girl in the white dress falls to the side, gone into the void.

* * *

Eric wakes and, as he has since Sookie had his blood in Dallas, he checks for her. He finds her determined, but sad. He sends her comfort, not knowing if their fledgling bond is still here, but he will not lose her. Not when they both are getting this second chance. He wants her to know he is here, and that he will be by her side as fast as he can.

Speaking of second chances, he calls his Maker again. When Godric answers his phone, Eric breathes a sigh of relief. “Godric.” Knowing that he can reach out to him makes Eric determined that the travesty of the last timeline, Godric’s leaving, leaving will not happen.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/godric_edited-1.jpg)

Godric’s voice is puzzled. “Eric? What is wrong? I have felt you in a state since I woke this evening. What is wrong, my Child?” He is not liking whatever has Eric this worked up. He has been upset in the past, but this is…more.

Eric cannot help the smile he gets from hearing his beloved Maker’s voice and he answers him, “Something wondrous, Master. Can you spare some time and come to me? Or would it be best for me to come to you?” He will be happy to grab Sookie and bring her to Dallas so she can experience it the right way. However with their luck, something would happen. Then he frowns. Maybe something did happen and that was why Godric lost his will to live around this time.

Godric doesn’t hesitate – it’s as if something is drawing him there. “If you need me, my Child, then I will come to you. Will tonight be too early?” He has plans, but Eric’s torment is more than he thought he would have felt from his Child. It had broken through his barriers and had caused him to rise earlier tonight than normal. No, he will be by his Child’s side and help him get whatever this is settled.

Eric grins, one that only Godric and Pam have ever really seen. “I will be out at my Bonded’s place, gathering her to bring her back here.” He can’t wait to hear Godric’s comment…

Godric is speechless. Did he hear Eric rightly? Bonded? “Eric?” he searches the bond to see if true feelings exist there or not.

Eric’s grin gets bigger as he pushes his hair away from his face. He will ask Sookie, but he is seriously thinking of cutting it off. He liked it shorter, and he has a feeling she did too. But he will ask. And that alone makes him grin.

Godric asks, “Is this a case of a fuck and feed you decided to keep?” He is confused and being cautious. Eric had locked his emotions away, and Godric accepts all blame for that. It is something he is thinking about trying to fix now that he will be by Eric’s side.

Chuckling, Eric informs his Maker, “This is a case of someone I fell in love with and who agreed to be mine. This involves that story I need to tell you. Fangtasia isn’t safe, but we three need to talk.” He will enjoy letting his Bonded meet his Maker when she is not fighting for his life, nor watching him leave Eric.

Catching the phrasing, Godric then asks, “Pam?” What has happened? Eric always includes Pam, but this time it sounds like he is not trusting his Child. Most unusual.

Eric growls as his mind goes through everything that had happened and how his Child had treated his love. “She needs to grow up first. You will understand once you hear what happened. Godric…. You don’t know how good it is to hear from you.” He sends a burst of affection to Godric and smiles when he feels him accept it. He has missed his Maker so much these last few years.

Godric frowns. This is not normal for Eric. But he will make his way to him and see if he can discover what is going on with him. Eric is normally calm and while he can rage internally at something that happens, this is more… like Eric when he first rose as a vampire on that long ago night.

Feeling a jab of Sookie’s emotional pain, Eric sighs. “I hate to tell you this, but my Bonded’s emotions are getting worse. She is not in pain, but she is truly upset about something, and I need to go to her.” He is not liking how Sookie’s emotions are steadily getting worse. He must get to her and, if necessary, extract her from whatever is going on that is causing her such pain. His mind goes over all he has done to have his place ready for his Bonded and he’s making sure that he hasn’t forgotten a single thing

Godric can’t help but smile. Maybe vampires can change. His Child is an example of this. “Go. I will find you and help if need be.” He encourages his Eric, and he will be flying at his top speed to find out who has broken through the tough exterior that he had ensured surrounded his Child’s heart.

Eric nods, then hangs up. He heads into his closet and grabs a tank and jeans. He dresses quickly, brushes his hair, and then heads out of the house after grabbing his boots by the door. As he slides into his Corvette, he hopes idly that his Bonded will agree to him getting his hair cut, though it isn’t like it won’t grow again.

Soon he is on the road and enjoying the drive out to her, knowing she is waiting for him.

* * *

Eric is turning into the driveway, having made the 40 minute drive in less than 20, and frowns as he makes out the potholes and gouges in the dirt road in front of him. In the previous timeline, he had it repaved when he had bought the property. Then he looks up at the house and for the first time sees it as it was before the Maenad had taken it. While it was lovingly kept up, there were things that could be improved. He shakes his head. He had thought that all the damage was from the Maenad, but it looks like while the house had been cared for, Bill had never tried to fix Sookie’s house for her. It was just more proof that Bill never cared for Sookie the way she should have been.

Now he can do it right. Now he can love her and show her how she should be treated. There is much he wishes to show her. While he cannot be himself in front of others, it will be all she will see when he doesn’t have to posture. Then he frowns. No. He will treat his beloved and Bonded the same no matter where they are. If others think him weak for it, he can correct their thinking very quickly. Let all know that Sookie is loved and worshiped by him.

With this thought firmly in his head, along with the decisions he has come to, Eric pulls up and, while getting out of the car, hears the screen door slam and looks up. Sookie is running to him, and he opens his arms to catch her, holding her close to him. At that second he realizes how close he had been to losing this forever. He will _never_ allow that to happen again. He buries his face into her hair, enclosing her into his body as much as he can, protecting this woman who is everything to him.

He holds her closer when he feels her sob, and his hand holds her head to him as he rubs her back. He hates her tears, each one feeling like acid as she cries. He wants to know what has hurt her, who dared to make this beautiful woman cry, and to heal whatever is making her sad.

Sookie sobs in relief as she holds him to her, glad he is here. It has been pure torture as she waited for night to fall and for Eric to wake. She wrote only what she told her Gran; she’ll have to tell Eric the rest of what she remembers when her Gran isn’t around. She is confused with this version of her Gran, and since she’s been in the house, all she has heard is how her grandmother plans to call Warlow. She had snuck in and grabbed the contract from where it was hidden and has it tucked in a bag she carried out to meet Eric. Nothing is how she imagined it would be. She expected her Gran to react to Eric the same way she had to Bill.

When she calms down enough to be able to tell him, she whispers, “My Gran is bound and determined to give me to Warlow. I stole the contract on how to get hold of him from where it had been hidden. It’s in my bag. Eric, what do I do?” She is panicking, not knowing how she is to deal with all this. This is not what she had thought would be happening!

Holding her closer as she weeps, Eric says to her, “Invite me in, Sookie. If you do not want to confront your Gran tonight, then we will go back to my house and I will make sure your belongings are gone tomorrow. I will also do a walk through to see if I can smell any other Fae objects in your house tonight or tomorrow. If she personally knows something, I may not be able to stop her. But Godric is coming.” The last he says with a smile; Godric’s coming will be able to help him with a lot of this.

She looks up to him and searches his eyes. Then she frowns as her eyes look over his hair and she demands, “What the hell, Eric? What is up with your hair?” Her head turns slightly to the side as she blinks. She never thought he was as attractive as he was later with shorter hair.

He can’t help the laugh. “I admit I have been hoping you don’t like it. I guess we reset completely, which doesn’t make sense as I can detect your blood.” He smiles down at her, holding her as close as he can, but still letting them converse. He missed this, the simple fact of being with Sookie. And her scent?!?!?!? He is about to drop fang on it. He wants nothing more than to rub himself all over her, sink his fangs in her neck and fuck her. The only thing that will be better is when has his scent mixed with hers. That thought alone is enough for his fangs to drop.

Reaching up and running her hand through his hair, she giggles at his purr in response. “As much as I like this, I think I like it shorter. I liked the way it flopped when you didn’t have whatever you used in it. But this… this is not what I imagine. This reminds me way too much of how you were when you met me.” She looks away, briefly. She has no idea why she hated him so irrationally then. Could Bill really affect her emotions to that level?

Not knowing what is going through her mind, Eric laughs at her. “When I first desired you, decided to make you mine.  When you first sassed me. Please say you have that dress.” He leers at her, his grin still in place as he lets her know how much he wants her to say she _still_ has that dress. He will make sure copies are made of it since he has too many fantasies of him tearing it in one way or the other. He never found it when she left, nor found where she got it.

She laughs shyly and hands the bag to him. “Not here, but it is in the house.” She never knew he liked that dress. It had been a victim of the Maenad stay in her home. She had felt a a pang of loss when she saw it on someone and torn to shreds.

He looks at her seriously as he puts the bag in his seat for now. “I really love that dress. It has been part of my dreams for such a long time.” The last is said as he cradles her face in his hands as he looks down at her. He can see the changes that being sent back to this earlier, easier, time have given his Fae. She is softer, life has not abused her, and he will do much in his power to make sure she stays that way.

She smiles. “Mr. Northman, will you please come in?” And they laugh at the reminder of the first time she had invited him in.

He sasses back at her, “For passionate primal sex or for protection?” He leers down at his beloved, enjoying that they have these memories, and can laugh about them.

The two of them stare at each other, until Eric finally leans forward and kisses her chastely. And leaning back just enough to stare into her eyes, he says to her, “I love you, Sookie Stackhouse.” His voice is deep, but low in volume, not wanting another to ruin this moment that he fully admits to her his feelings face to face.

She smiles at him, her eyes bright. “Well that is a good thing, since I love you too, Eric Northman.” She puts her hand on his face and he turns to kiss it, never looking away from her.

And at that second, everything was perfect.

* * *

**Final Count:  3,848 words**

**Fairfarren ~ Wendy**

* * *

 

****A/N:  Don't forget to check out my Wordpress site, kittyinaz.com, for current information, contests, and to read the chapters a week earlier!****

 


	3. Five Card Poker

#  Five Card Poker

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/chapter-3_edited-1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,456 Words**

**_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Boondocks_ by Little Big Town**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She smiles. “Mr. Northman, will you please come in?” And they laugh at the reminder of the first time she had invited him in._

_He sasses back at her, “For passionate primal sex or for protection?” He leers down at his beloved, enjoying that they have these memories, and can laugh about them._

_The two of them stare at each other, until Eric finally leans forward and kisses her chastely. And leaning back just enough to stare into her eyes, he expresses to her, “I love you, Sookie Stackhouse.” His voice is deep, but low in volume. Not wanting another to ruin this moment that he fully admits to her his feelings face to face._

_She smiles at him, her eyes bright, “Well that is a good thing, since I love you too, Eric Northman.” She puts her hand on his face and he turns to kiss it. Never looking away from her._

_And at that second, everything was perfect._

_Now:_

* * *

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/adele_edited-1.jpg)

Their moment of peace ends when they hear an elderly voice ask, “Now Sookie, did I raise you to wrap yourself around a man that you have not even introduced to me?” The voice holds censure that even Eric can hear clearly.

Eric’s fangs ache to drop when he feels the stab of pain that his Sookie feels at the words, but she doesn’t move from him. He looks down in her face, and his eyes tell her what she needed to know from him. He is here for her, and no matter what her Gran says to them, he will be here afterwards.

At the same time, she can see the questions in his eyes. He will be here for her, but will she still be here for him? She realizes that her pushing him away in their previous life has left this supremely confident vampire with doubts, causing her to acknowledge that only she can fix this.

This moment becomes a defining moment for her and she tells them both, “No, but you didn’t raise me to be a slave to others either, which is what you are wanting.” Her eyes never leave Eric’s and her eyebrow raises as if asking him, ‘Does that make it plain enough?’.

Adele’s hand raises to her chest and she staggers back. She didn’t expect that comment from her. and actually says, “Sookie! What do you think you are saying?” Her eyes are wide, and she is sincerely shocked – almost to the point of having a heart attack.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/060.jpg)

Sookie looks deeply into her Eric’s eyes and truly sees the man she fell in love with, sees what he had asked her to see that night in Bill’s mansion. She smiles at him, takes his hand, and turns to her Gran. “I know what the contract says, and I know what Warlow wants from me. Slavery. He will turn me and have me at his side for the rest of eternity. I will bear his faepire spawn. There is no honor in a deal that sells me into a life like that.” She is short and to the point. Trying to tell her Gran nicely didn’t work, so now she is being blunt. She is not sure why Gran is being so stubborn about this point, but then family honor has always been a huge deal to her. She has spoken of it enough times for Sookie to know that.

Eric’s eyes blaze as he hears more about this so-called contract. He had not known about this, and had wondered why Warlow would be so taken with his Sookie. This is why the two of them need to talk. They have the chemistry, they have the love, now they need the more in-depth connections, the ones that allow them to know everything about each other.

He is beginning to understand why Sookie has been miserable today. If this is what she is dealing with, then he is happy Godric is coming. He may keep this from an all-out fight. No one is going to hurt his Sookie anymore, she has already suffered more than enough for several people.

Sookie tugs Eric towards Gran, and introduces the two formally. “Gran, this is Eric Northman.  Eric, this is my Gran, Adele Stackhouse.” She is not nervous, not when she has dealt with so much more. She has decided that Eric is worth it. So, even if her Gran rejects him, she will still be his.

Adele stares at the young man in front of her, who she suspects changed her Sookie into this woman who is not who _she_ raised. No, the woman she raised would not be rebelling against her now. It makes Adele take a more hard-hearted, contemptuous attitude with this vampire. Sookie needs to follow her direction, obviously she cannot be trusted to fall in love with someone worthy of her.

Sookie’s hand tightens on Eric’s when she hears that. Eric’s face relaxes into the look he gives new vampires who challenge him to impress him – or the one Sookie calls his poker face.

The pain he feels from his Bonded is not to be had. He has felt her in pain many times, but knowing that this woman, whom his Beloved loves as he loves Godric, is causing this heartache is not to be tolerated. In his head, Eric plans how to take his Sookie to his home tonight. He cannot leave her here to continue listening to the filth spewing out of this woman’s mouth and mind. It may all be done politely, but nothing hurts as much as a parent scolding a child who admires them – especially in Sookie’s situation, where she finds the woman alive after suffering her death once.

Adele straightens up as Eric walks up beside Sookie, her hand held firmly in his. The look on his face tells her that he is here to stay. ‘ _I’ll be the judge of that!’_

Sookie’s jaw tightens. She heard it clearly and decides that it is time to be explicit. “Gran, Eric is here to help me explain what has happened. But no matter if you wish to listen or not, I am his.”

Eric’s eyes blaze with that statement, and his mind screams, “ _Mine!_ ” He holds himself straighter, every part of him screaming for him to protect what is his. This tiny woman next to him is, and always will be, his.

Sookie’s lips curve up slightly at the tips as she feels his response to her comment. She didn’t know what that meant back then, but standing here, right now, beside him, she can feel the pleasure and possessiveness coming from Eric – and it is all good.

Shaking her head, Adele gives in to her manners to allow them all to sit on the porch. She will not allow this vampire into her house. To do so would give a signal to Sookie that she approves. Right now, she sees this situation with Warlow as nothing more than an arranged marriage. While not normal, it is not unheard of. Sookie needs to step up to the role she is being called to fill. Family honor dictates for it. And, Sookie doesn’t need to be associated with someone who obviously has her acting against the ways Adele has brought her up. Yes, this Eric needs to leave her Sookie alone.

She looks to Sookie, who sits on the swing, leaning against Eric who is sitting behind her. He has one arm  around her waist, and they hold hands in her lap. His other arm is laying along the back of the swing. Everything about their posture tells her that they are together. Normally she would be giddy about this, but based on what Sookie informed her regarding the last timeline, she is cheating with this man.

Sookie finally has enough. “I am not cheating! Gran! How can you believe any of it without all of it? Do you truly think so little of me?”

This is the Sookie Eric likes to refer to as ‘Fairy Sookie’. He cannot help the smile that ghosts his face as he sees the woman he loves being herself.

Adele flinches, unused to Sookie reading her mind. Since she built her shields, it has been a long standing rule of Sookie’s to not read Adele’s mind. There have been mistakes, but there is no question that this time it was done on purpose.

Sookie looks at her and tells her frankly, “Life changed after you died. I learned to use my telepathy to be better able to guard myself against the world. I have been almost raped, betrayed, beaten almost to death, actually raped, almost drained to death, shot, almost killed multiple times, and so much more. All because your other granddaughter couldn’t stop telling others about me.  Right now, there is another vampire who will belittle me, rape me, drain me, almost get me killed multiple times, and finally betrays everything I went through for him. And you approved of him.  Eric saved me most of those times or was responsible for me being saved. That Warlow _you_ feel obliged to? He will do worse. Gran, he is a vampire that can walk in the sun. There will be no escaping from him. He will use me as his whore.” She states it all as bluntly as she can, hoping that this will make her Gran go back to the woman she had wished to meet Eric.

Eric is growling by the time this is recited, incensed that all this happened to her. He didn’t know some of it, shit, he didn’t know of a lot of it! He really wants to know about when Bill raped her, and he hopes she will allow him to punish the cretin for his sins against her. This Bill may have not done all that to her, but he would if he could. Eric will make sure she doesn’t suffer this time, and one of the ones who made her suffer big time was William Compton.

“Good Heavens! Sookie…” Adele stares at her granddaughter in shock, and though her brain is acknowledging what she is being told, she can’t get rid of the idea that Eric is the wrong person for her. He is obviously encouraging her being stubborn when Adele just wants her to be cared for by someone.

Hearing all this from Gran, Sookie shakes her head. Gran just won’t understand! “And when I told you, in a not so plain way, you still wanted to give me to Warlow. All you can think of is the family honor and that this is not worse than an arranged marriage. It is _much_ worse. This is not a name passed down like you think; it is the same individual.” She is squeezing Eric’s hand tightly, controlling herself. This hurts badly. Her Gran is the one person she had always thought that, if she had been here this entire time, she would have been the one supporting her 100%. Instead, she is denying her a chance at happiness. Why? Eric is so much better than Bill and she accepted Bill easily!

Eric interrupts. “Mrs. Stackhouse, Sookie is telling you nothing but the truth. Warlow was banished from the earthly realm. Sookie’s own great grandfather, the father of your husband, was the one responsible. No one knew why, but we all feared his return. I can tell you the situation was only kept under control because of your granddaughter’s sacrifice. I didn’t understand why she did so, but she was willing to give up her life to honor an agreement made before both of you were born to save the vampires she knew. Is this truly what you wish for her?” He stares at her, making sure she understands the immensity of the sacrifice Sookie had made.  Knulla! He didn’t fully understand it, and that is one of the things he will find out.

Adele cannot help the spite that rises up. “And what do you wish from her? Knowing that she can bear children and walk in the sunlight? What are you doing with her? Dallying with her? If you plan to turn her, are you not killing her?” She demands of the vampire in front of her, unaware that only her granddaughter’s love for her is saving her life.

Eric fights the urge to drop fang but cannot help the growl. “I will give your granddaughter what she wants. If she wishes to live her life out, I will be by her side until the day she gives her last breath. Then I will follow her the next morning to our forever. If she wishes to remain on this plane longer, I will work to give her that. If she wishes to stay by my side until the end, then I will give her that. But it is whatever she wants, not something she is forced to do. I know that when I found him, Warlow was going to turn your granddaughter. So, how is your precious Warlow better than me?” He is growling, and his fangs have dropped just enough to show but are not fully extended. His eyes are dark, and he pulls Sookie closer to him. There is no doubt he will do anything to protect this woman against the family who is purposely hurting her now.

A voice from the dark comes to them.  “At this time, I think everyone needs to take some time and space to think.” The voice is accented, but it is clear that there is authority in that voice, enough to control thousands if need be.

Upon hearing the voice that she had really only known for a night, Sookie leaps up. “Godric!” She cannot explain how much better she feels knowing that he is alive. She is soon out on the lawn and hugging him, holding him as close as she can, relief flooding through her.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/tobh_allan102-2838-600-600-80.jpg)

 

Godric is surprised, but when he wraps his arms around her, a warm glow surrounds them. Eric is standing right outside the two of them a second later, but upon feeling nothing from either of them signaling distress, he just hovers near his Bonded and Maker.

Sookie and Godric, however, are shocked as they both watch everything that has happened per Sookie’s view of the previous timeline. Godric watches as she cries for him as he greets the sun, how his death had upset his Child, how his Child had suffered for the loss. And how she also suffered while watching Eric almost self-destruct.

Godric gasps when he sees this, then reaches out and grabs Eric by his shoulder to bring him into the fold. The three of them glow to even Adele’s sight now as they all see each other’s past. Everything streams in their heads, leaving nothing out, but there is no way for even the vampires to assimilate that much knowledge.

After a while the glow fades, and Sookie sags in Godric’s arms. He catches her, and with a wondrous look on his face, he kisses her forehead and hands her to Eric. He looks at Eric, then smiles at him. “Seems I left too soon. I don’t think I will leave this time.” The smile is a gentle one, full of the wonder that he has been granted.

Hearing this, Eric’s whole being relaxes as he nuzzles into his Bonded. “I will be relieved.” He is worried, and wanting to make sure Sookie is ok, but he also cannot help the pure joy in seeing his Maker, whom he had last seen alive on the top of the hotel in Dallas. Then he had to watch as he was killed in front of him by Lillith.

Godric can’t help but grin. He nods to Sookie then says, “Take her to your home. I will talk to her grandmother, then I will join you. We have plenty to talk about. There is some information you need to be aware of. It is why you are bonded even now.” He looks down tenderly at Sookie, the grin on his face softer. Then, remembering why she is upset right now, he hardens his features.

Eric looks interested, but after looking down at Sookie, he bows to his Maker. “I will enjoy the knowledge. I will see you soon, Master.” He smiles at Godric, then moves with his Sookie to his car and, after depositing her safely in the seat with her seatbelt on, he blurs to his side of the car and is gone.

Godric smiles as he watches as the two leave. Life is going to be much more interesting. Much, much more interesting.

* * *

Adele watches them all with her mouth wide open. She manages to shut it before Eric and Sookie leave, but she is instead watching the young man walk up to her with a look on his face that would have warned her granddaughter that hell was about to descend.

Godric looks over the woman who means so much to Sookie. He smiles, resolved to try to fix what he can. Not for her, but for Sookie. If it weren’t for Sookie, he would not care. This woman has done so much to Sookie that Godric fears it will take both Eric and himself a long time to fix.

He bows his head to the older woman, and introduces himself. “My name is Godric. I am Eric’s Maker. I think there has been a misunderstanding. I am hoping to correct this before a grave injustice is done. May I sit?” He stands there waiting, knowing from Sookie’s memories that this relative is into manners.

She nods, watching him intently. She is not sure what has happened, but Sookie’s reaction to this young man is not a normal one for her. No, Sookie often rejects touching others. And how did he get here?

He has a small smile on his face as he sits down and looks at the older woman. He finally offers, “I think the problem that is you are not understanding what is happening?” He lifts his eyebrow at her. He really wants to get back to Eric’s home and talk with the two of them, but he needs to deal with this mess first.

Thinking over what has happened, Adele pauses, then nods. She will entertain him – it would be rude not to. “Sookie comes down the stairs and she is not the same person I had wished a good night to the night before.” Simple, to the point, and maybe this young man will leave her alone now so she that can work on finding that contract.

Nodding his head, Godric admits to her, “This would be a problem. One I understand, waking up to my Eric the same way. The biggest difference is that I could feel the difference in my Child.  Then of course, when I arrived, I had a shock when I hugged this woman who came running up to me.” He has an impish grin on his face, but quickly smooths it out.

Replacing that grin is a gentle smile as Godric informs her, “To be blunt, madam, Sookie is not human. She is not only part Fae, but she is ‘other’, also. And that ‘other’ answers a lot of questions. Warlow wanted her and hoped to have her as a small child to raise so he could have her power to himself. That alone should tell you something. Sookie is where she is meant to be. With Eric. Eric has waited thousands of years for her. He just was not aware of waiting for her so long. I am not sure what that ‘other’ is, but I will be working to find out.” He makes a note of it in his head, since any information on what Sookie is can only help Godric and Eric keep her safe.

Adele stares at him before asking, “How is this so different from an arranged marriage? And how do you know Warlow is this ancient vampire that wanted Sookie as you said?” She stares at him hard, wanting someone to see her point of view. Something is bothering her about this, but when she tries to look too closely, she only remembers being raised to believe that family honor is everything. You do what is needed to honor any past agreements that your family has made.

He smiles at her, refusing to lower himself to arguing with her, and gives her the facts related to her questions. “Because Warlow found out that he could have a chance at her, according to his Maker. As soon as she told him of this chance, he killed her. He has killed many for this chance to have Sookie. I have fought him personally many times to keep him from his prey. I kept him from killing Eric several times. If you continue down this route, you will not just lose Sookie, you will lose the chance to know who she really is. She grew up here. You instilled into her a love of her surroundings. I suspect that as much as my Child will love to give her the world on a platter, she will love to hear the rain on the tin roof and think fondly of nights and days on this porch. She probably is used to hearing about poker games on Saturday night, and and Sundays she likely goes to church. You raised her with those beliefs.” He sighs, he has fought Warlow, and the information he was given by his Maker is making more sense. He always wondered what connection Warlow had to Eric and Godric, and now he knows. He was protecting those that meant the most to him.

She stares at him then Adele suddenly asks, “Why did you glow when she hugged you?” That has been bugging her and making her wonder. She has never seen anything like it.

He shakes his head. “That is something between the three of us. What you need to decide is what role you wish to play in your granddaughter’s life. I suggest that you think on that. It will make a difference on how the future goes. Now, if you don’t mind, I would like to protect Sookie and make sure that no one can get the information from you, nor gain access to your home, without you knowing it.” This is something he finds important with Compton being around. He can smell him, but his need to get back to Eric and Sookie is stronger.

She frowns, then sighs. “I suppose that would be a good idea. But I am not su-“

Godric has already captured her eyes, and he smiles. “You truly have no idea what you are up against do you, Adele? You will think it over tonight, and make your decision free from outside influence. And once made, your will cannot be influenced by me nor any other outside influence.  You can only change your mind through your free will. No others can glamour you.” He adds a few other instructions, including rescinding all invitations into the home.

With that, Godric escorts her to the door. Once she is inside, she is still dazed, and he wishes her a good night. Then he leaves in a rush to meet Sookie. He wonders why she hadn’t felt like ‘home’ to him when they met before since that is what she is to both himself and Eric:  home.

* * *

**Final Count:  3,942 words**

**Fairfarren ~ Wendy**


	4. I Just Wanna Wrap You Up

# I Just Wanna Wrap You Up

 

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/chapter-4_edited-1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,630 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Wanted_ by Hunter Hayes

* * *

_Previously:_

_With that, Godric escorts her to the door. Once she is inside, she is still dazed, and he wishes her a good night. Then he leaves in a rush to meet Sookie. He wonders why she hadn’t felt like ‘home’ to him when they met before since that is what she is to both himself and Eric:  home._

_Now:_

* * *

While the night rushes past him, Godric makes his way to Eric’s home with a smile playing on his lips. This trip has been more informative than he thought it would be. Imagine, his finding Sookie, the one he has waited for and thought he would never find. And somehow the last time they had met, the connection had not been made.

He is puzzled, but he has an idea as to why. It would explain his need to defend her, why he was there, and why he killed Gabe. It didn’t explain why he felt so despondent when his nest was bombed. There should not have been a reason, but he could not rid himself of the idea that he was tired and had wanted to end it. That, how pale he was, how he refused blood – none of it made sense!

That bothers him. When Sookie had hugged him, he had felt the connection between them. It explained the connection between Eric and himself. How much he wanted that tiny woman! Eric’s drive for her is understandable, but by coming here, he could feel something, and he ignored it for Eric’s need. Maybe he ignored it in the past for the same reason?

But there are issues. The child Queen of Louisiana will be making life unbearable for his Child and Sookie soon. Then there is the answer to their millennium-long search for the killers of Eric’s family.   All this has happened to the two of them, and he was there for none of it, nor were the others who had sworn to be there in the time of need. Instead, one of them had actually tried to kill Eric!

Then there is his telling Eric not to kill Russell? Why? He cannot see himself doing this – that madman needed to be put down, killed without hesitation, and his actions showed it. He was proud of his Child for his innovative way of killing his family’s murderer. He didn’t like Sookie’s memory of it, but hopefully for both of them, seeing it from the other’s perspective will clear up some of the pain they have given each other.

Godric sighs as he touches down in the backyard of his Child’s estate. He is surprised that Eric brought Sookie here, but he also senses the guards around and other improved security on the estate, all of which he approves.  At the same time, he is contemplating an idea he has to help remove a lot of the issues facing them. No, it does indeed seem he left too early last time. He won’t be making that mistake again.

* * *

When they left Godric, Eric had raced to his estate, one hand on Sookie the entire way. If he could have, he would have held her all the way home. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he didn’t need the hassle of being pulled over by an officer. For some reason, though, speeding never crossed his mind as an issue. His mind is on Sookie. He is very concerned about his Bonded’s state.

When he was up earlier, he had activated the security plans for his home that he had just finished building not too long ago in this timeline. The home was perfect for Sookie to live in with him. In fact, he had not rested there often because of the dream he had of her staying with him in the previous timeline. He had added to the home items he had seen she had treasured when he had redone her family home. Although those items are not here yet, he will be adding them when he has time. His Bonded will not want for a thing.

Once he knew she would be coming home with him, he had placed the orders for the security, then issued additional orders for food and anything else his Beloved would need. He had a perfect vampire recall of what had been in her kitchen when he stayed there and when he renovated her family home. He had made the lists ahead of time and sent out everything. All that he is waiting for now is a response to the email he had sent out when he was vamping to his side of the car. As he drives home, he believes everything she needs is in place. Clothing had been acquired earlier that day, though he will be going back for the dress – one way or the other.

When he hits the button to open the gates, he nods to the security guard there. Soon he is racing up to the house, and the driveway drops to allow him to park underneath in the garage. Everything is top of the line in this home, and this way he can work on his machines if he is up and has nothing else to do.  At least that was the thought behind designing this underground garage with the ramp modified to prevent any sunlight from entering even if opened during the day.

 

 

 

  


 

Soon he parks the car and lifts his Bonded out so they can head to his rooms under the house.  Not wanting to jostle her, he flies through the passageway to his chambers, which are also below the house but in a hidden grotto he had found when they did the survey for the structure. He had it shored up and expanded to make a perfect suite of rooms for him. Now he is happy with it since his Mate is perfectly safe down here. He knows from the future that this can withstand even a hurricane’s amount of water. This place stayed dry, and if he had been in his right mind, he would have had Sookie bring him here for the Witch fiasco. The door to this place can be programmed to be locked from outside. Since it was made with a layer of silver in the middle, a mercury layer, and then iron, there was no way anything would have made its way out of here. Eric had planned for the room to be used if, for some reason, he had to imprison his Maker or Child, or even in case he needed to be in hiding or imprisoned for his own good. He has not lived this long without back up plans upon back up plans. Sadly, he had never told Pamela about this place. But then, it allowed him to connect with Sookie in a way that had not previously been possible.

The interior looks as if it is perpetually night, but the floor plan resembles an open villa complete with plants that grow in the dark. Eric isn’t sure how it all works, but as he moves through the rooms he’s happy it will be comfortable for his Mate.  He walks into the bedroom uncaring that his instructions had been followed – that the bed is made up with white sheets and the lights are already on for him to show his Mate the house he had prepared for her.

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/nemo-14-800x640.jpg)

Soon he is crossing the rugs he asked to be placed for his dainty Mate’s feet as Eric places her in his bed, pushing pillows away to make her rest easier. Instead of the anticipated feelings of pride, accomplishment, and pure happiness due to finally having her in his bed, he is racked with concern and worry for her. He moves a piece of her hair from her face gently, and stares down at the face that has come to mean everything to him.

With a growl Eric turns away from her, yet keeps an eye on her as he paces off some of his frustration from not knowing what is wrong with his Bonded.  He turns towards the fireplace, worried that she may get cool.  As Eric contemplates calling Dr. Ludwig to check on her, he feels his Maker coming closer. He decides to wait for him, and goes to unlock the house. Godric has his own code for all the houses Eric owns, but this time he wants him to come down without having to worry with them. He had told Godric about the house when he had bought it, and when Godric said he was coming here, Eric had sent the updated blueprints, knowing he would look over them .

He is quickly back to standing over the bed, looking down at his little one, wishing she would wake up soon. He doesn’t look up when his Maker walks into the room. Eric feels Godric come up beside him as he checks Sookie. “She hasn’t woken?” The worry is clear in Godric’s voice as well as their Bond.

Eric shakes his head. “I have contemplated sending for Dr. Ludwig.” He watches her carefully, his hands moving to cover her with a blanket in case she might be cold in the room. He then checks to ensure that the air is fresh and that there is nothing wrong with the environmental controls that might delay her waking.

Looking at his Child, Godric ponders the unasked question. “I think she is just overwhelmed with the information we shared about each other.” Godric is overwhelmed, and had put it all into the back of his head. While he will try not to use the other information, he will go back over Sookie’s part to allow him to woo her better.  But he would rather get the information from her directly, not by a happy happenstance.

Eric nods, and pulls a chair to the side of the bed, and he settles into it, his long legs stretched out in front of him. “Will you tell me what is going on?” His hands are resting on his stomach as he slouches in the chair watching his Bonded’s every movement.

Godric caresses Sookie’s face in a move very similar to Eric’s not too long before, then sighs. “Somehow, the world was a fucked up place before. She is your Bonded, but more than that, she is your Mate.” He looks up into Eric’s blue eyes, ones he has looked at thousands of times before, and still manages to be amazed. He tells the other half of the information. “And mine.”

Eric sits perfectly still while he stares at Godric. He waits for him to explain.  While Sookie is not someone he ever wanted to share, he finds the idea of sharing her with his Maker…oddly satisfying. The Gods know that she gets in enough trouble to keep the two of them on their toes. In addition, he loves his Maker dearly, not as his father, not as his brother, and certainly not as his son. No, the two have been lovers for a very long time. Knowing that he doesn’t have to give up the only other person he has ever made love with is soothing to his soul.

Godric stares at her for a moment longer then looks back to Eric. “My only idea on how I never felt the Bond in the prior life you both led, was that I never touched her, not once. But she should have called to us. She did to you, and that is why you could never forget her. But for me? I felt like the world was too heavy.” His words bore witness to his pain – the pain that he had left not only his Mate, but also the Child he truly loves, behind to face untold tortures.

Eric ponders the thoughts he had received during the “download” and reviews everything with this new information in mind. After some time goes by during which he contemplates what could have blocked the Call, he finally drops fangs as he comes up with, “Bill Compton.” He growls out the name, but he is the only person Eric can come up with who could have done it. But how?

Also considering the same information, Godric slowly nods his head in agreement. “His blood inside of her must have blocked the Call somehow. But you felt it, you answered it and never let her forget you. Then you fell in love with her, and it made it all work for the two of you. All those interferences, including Bill Compton, made your life so difficult, but at that last second of your lives, you both wanted the other with everything inside of you.” He looks over at Eric. “The most important questions are how did he do it and how did he know when to do it? The Call is hard to repress and it is not something he could have made happen at all times.” Then Godric looks away. “Though my own death would have made it easier to repress.”

Closing his eyes as he remembers Sookie’s pain, Eric finally admits, “I was foolish. I messed up so many times, and looking back at it, I cannot explain it. For me to make mistake after mistake after mistake in trying to win her?  Not that it is all my fault, she has her own mistakes she made too. But I cannot help but think that if I had gotten to her earlier, so much could have been done right.” His head falls into his hands. “Godric, I am worried that I will fail her again.” He looks up to his Maker, the anguish plain in their Bond and in his eyes. His Eric may have perfected the poker face, but his eyes give him away to anyone who truly knows him.

Looking over at his Child sitting in his chair, he can feel the worry inside of him and, lifting an eyebrow at Eric, asks, “Do you love her?”

Eric looks up at him, his heart out for Godric, who he trusts along with Sookie with everything. “With my entire being.”

Nodding his head slowly, Godric comforts him by stating, “Then you will not fail her. You never fail the ones you love as long as you try.” Godric knows these words apply to himself as well.

With that statement, the two men look at each other in agreement. Then Eric looks quickly back to his Beloved and is by her side from his seat in a second, kneeling before her. “Sookie, are you alright?” His hand smooths her hair away from her face as his eyes search for any sign of something wrong. He is more than willing to give her the blood in him to heal her since it belongs just as much to her as it does him.

Sookie slowly opens her eyes, and blinks at the light, then the light is gone the next second. Feeling Eric behind her, she leans into him as she tries to understand what happened.  When none of it makes sense to her, she mumbles, “What happened?” She is blinking in that slow way people have when first awakening.

Godric smiles at the sound of her question, and revels in the Bond he can feel with her, the one that she and Eric were mistaking for the Blood Bond. “Greetings, Sookie.”

Sookie’s eyes fly open as she registers Godric’s voice. She moves so quickly they are not sure they see her move in front of him, and begs, “Don’t leave Eric. Please. If there is any way I can convince you to stay, I will do it. Just don’t leave him.” Her eyes move from his one eye to the other, searching, waiting for the promise not to leave the man she loves.

Studying her eyes, and the Bond she is not aware of yet, Godric can feel her sincerity. That alone would have done it even if she weren’t already his Mate. Though as his Mate, he will give her anything, the stars in the sky for a necklace, the moon on a whim. With this in mind, as well as the fact she has no idea what he is to her, Godric smiles at her. “A Stóirín _(_ _My little darling_ _)_ there is nothing you have to do since I have already told Eric I am staying. Your hug showed me what you have faced, and when I grasped Eric’s shoulder, much was made clear to all of us. I am going nowhere.” No, Godric will not be leaving her side if he can help it.

She sighs in relief, and hugs him again. “Thank you. He missed you so much.” Sookie is so relieved; she didn’t want Eric in pain if possible. And the pain he had been in when Godric left them was something that she would give anything to keep him from feeling this time around.

Godric closes his eyes for a second, and wraps his arms around her as his eyes then meet Eric’s. He is torn about whether to tell his little Mate everything, or to give her the time to fall in love with him as she did Eric. He wants, craves, and **_needs_** her love. He wants what she has with Eric, and he remembers her questioning her feelings before, but he hates to lie to her.

Eric can see the debate in his Maker’s eyes, and smiles. This is something he can fix. “Sookie,” he asks his little one.

She blushes, then is back in Eric’s arms and leans into him from where he is lying on the bed on his side. “Hmm?” She is looking down, embarrassed by her actions, though happy now that she knows Godric won’t be leaving. But it felt so natural to hug him!

His arm comes around her naturally. As Eric asks softly by her ear, “Would you rather know something now, or allow nature to take its course and find out later?” His nose nuzzles into her hair, smelling the delicious bouquet he has never before gotten to smell free from Compton’s irritating scent.

She looks back at him, then at Godric who is watching her avidly. “Is the question the answer to why we all shared memories?” She lifts an eyebrow. Sookie is not an idiot, far from it, but she remembers herself being an idiot in the previous timeline and she is not sure why.

Godric slowly nods. “But I can give you the answer somewhat without telling you all of it.” He watches her, hiding his emotions so that nothing affects her decision.

Sookie is staring at Godric, her hand tightening on Eric’s as she thinks through everything. She can feel Eric’s support of her choice, no matter what she decides. So she takes her time deciding. Looking at Godric she can tell this is something that will affect him also.

Sookie goes over the information in her head, feeling that it will answer her questions, and she finds herself remembering something in Godric’s memory. Something that shocks her to her core.

“Oh my Lord. What… How?” She holds her hand to her mouth as she stares at Godric.

He smiles sheepishly. “We have an idea. If you wish to hear it.” Godric shakes his head. While he is not looking in those memories, it seems Sookie has no trouble with them. Maybe it’s a facet of her telepathy? She has the memories of millions of others in her head. He knows – before he stopped looking at the memories, he saw a lot of them.

She nods, feeling Eric wrapping himself around her. Sookie is shuddering lightly as she is thinking through everything and the sum of it makes her stare at Godric with shock. But why did he leave her last time? Did he know and reject her?

Looking away for a moment, Godric softly tells her, “I never touched you.  Not once.  And with Bill’s blood in you, the Call was muted. I was so badly depressed I didn’t even feel it. Eric did. I am so sorry, Sookie.” He can feel the rejection coursing through her and can figure out why she feels that way. The shame of failing his Mate, not even doing what Eric had, is hurting him. He left her and Eric to deal with horrors that should have never been.

She shakes her head slowly, then harder. “No. Nononono. There is no ‘Sorry, Sookie’. There is only, ‘I will not kill myself, Sookie’.” She gives him a hard look, telling him she is not going to budge from this point. She can see how he is reacting, and sure enough, when she thinks about it, he never touched her. Rescued her, made her feel actually cared for, as though she truly had a knight in armor with him around, yes. He saved her from being raped in the FotS, he saved her from watching a bloodbath, and he saved her from Lorena.

Eric slowly smiles. “I like how you think, lover.” He pulls her closer and kisses her head. And he stares at his Maker with a look that tells him he better do whatever Sookie wishes. His little Mate will make the world tremble with the power she has in the two of them if she so wishes.

Godric just shakes his head. “If you want me to leave,” he begins, mistaking the feelings he is getting. It would tear him apart to walk away, but he would do it if it was what she truly wanted.

Grabbing his hand, Sookie tells him, “No. You don’t get the coward’s way out this time. I expect you to be around.” She grabs his hand, and with her eyes, she tells him what she wants. Godric slowly nods, in awe that this one woman who means so much to him in a short amount of time wants him. He promises himself he will make sure that the love he feels between Eric and Sookie will never be affected by him. They have gone through so much to find each other, and he is receiving the reward through no action of his own.

Thinking back to what Godric and he had discussed earlier, Eric reaches out and softly tugs Sookie’s face to his. “How much blood did Compton give you?” His eyes search hers, needing to know the answer, and suspecting it is the reason so much went wrong in the past. But as Godric mentioned, did he somehow know about them?

She looks at him, and she asks, “You didn’t see?” Sookie lifts her eyebrow, knowing now that the amount was astronomical. However, even through all of the hardships as well as the trials in front of them, Eric still fought his way to her side.

He shakes his head. “I saw, and I didn’t want to believe it. Sookie, you should have gotten burned out in the sun with the amount of blood he gave you!” Eric seethes, but he had hoped it would be otherwise. There is no way any others’ blood aside from her own, his, and Godric’s will be in her ever again!

She starts to shake. “I don’t think I willingly allowed it. I cannot remember a time that I did.” Sookie is going through her memories without the rose colored glasses she never put on but somehow were there. How could she not see all this before? Was she really that much of an idiot?

Eric rubs her shoulders as Godric moves forward to grasp her face in-between his hands. “Sookie, we never saw that. We saw disjointed views of him giving you blood. He never should have given it to you, and never once did he offer to share with you as Eric did. It is not your fault.” He tells her with all the quiet authority she had remembered him having in Dallas. It calms her now as it did then. Then what he said sinks in.

Looking deep into his hazel eyes, Sookie then asks him, “If it wasn’t my fault, then how was it yours?” She watches his eyes hoping he can accept the statement as the truth she sees it as.

Eric laughs. “She has you, Master.” He is watching the two of them, hoping that the two beings he loves the most will get together. He gives a thought to Pamela, knowing she has been trying to contact him, but he had called while on his way to Sookie’s to tell her that he had an important errand to run. He should deal with her, but frankly, her attitude and the fact she had tried to kill Sookie bothers him. He will talk with the two of them to get their input.

Godric is still staring into her eyes when he softly informs her, “Eric felt the pull. He answered the pull and forcefully kept up his pursuit of you. He protected you so many times, and I did nothing. Not even in my nest. When you took Eric’s blood, sucking that bullet out of him, I should have felt it, but I felt nothing.” His eyes grow more red with blood tears as he realizes that he is a monster. He never felt this beautiful woman before now.

Sookie’s rejoinder was quick and to the point. “And you were depressed. I wonder, Godric. When did you become so depressed?” She has an idea, but she wants him to think about it. She will remind him many times of the facts, just as she plans to remind him of all the times he stepped up for her in Dallas.

Staring into her eyes, Godric casts his mind over the memories from them as well as his current ones. “Around this time as far as I can think.” His eyes narrow as he thinks back. “I had plans to talk to Steve Newlin, but I had not wanted to sacrifice myself. Our meeting was for tomorrow night.” He had wanted to see if the so-called peaceful preacher was truly as peaceful as he tries to say he is, or the mastermind behind the zealots in his church.

Thinking on her own what might have happened, Sookie softly says, “The night that Bill first got his blood into me….” She thinks back to that time, and realizes that as he put his blood in her, she got worse, more like the typical blonde she had often seen others thinking her to be. But for herself? No.

Godric grunts as he sits back on his heels, then looks at Eric. Eric is looking back at him as he thinks about it. “I felt something that night also. It made me angry, then dispassionate. I don’t recall feeling anything but bored after that until Sookie walked into the bar. I felt drawn to her, and then Pam brought her to my attention.” He smiles, fondly remembering their first meeting when she showed her fire to him. “Then when questioning her, she held out some pictures, and my fingers slid over hers when I took them from her. A shock went through me at that time, I even caught myself taking a deep breath. I wanted you from that moment on.” He looks back at Sookie, his eyes playful though, remembering their interaction.

Sookie blushes. “I remember that. I was so scared.” She scrunches her face. “But I wasn’t until then…” She actually had been wanting to meet the beautiful vampire sitting there looking bored. She had been intrigued by him… and pulled his way also.

Seeing the memories, and smiling at the byplay between the two of them, Godric nods. “Compton. He probably felt something from you when Eric touched you and he sent you fear. He made you feel scared of Eric. He probably thought you both were physically attracted to each other and that was it.” Though he is not sure, unless they can find evidence to the contrary, it is all they have to go by.

Shaking his head, Eric gazes into the distance. “All because I didn’t go out to Bon Temps. If I had seen you earlier, I would have courted you.” His hands fist as he thinks about how much better that time period would have been, but he tells himself that regretting the past won’t do anything but hurt his future.  Learn from it, certainly, but don’t live in it.

Godric nods. “It is what I wish to do.” He looks back into Sookie’s face and tells her, “I want to wrap you up in my arms, I want to kiss your lips as Eric does. I want you to be mine, forever. I wish to do this as Eric did, have you get to know me.” He is grinning at the end, teasing her. In his heart he does wish this, but he will take what he gets. First he needs to make his Mate and Child safe. And he has a plan formulating in his head to do exactly that.

“Godric, did you see how Eric went after me?” Sookie looks at him with her laughter in her eyes, and he loves the look, and swears that he will put it there more often. This is his chance to have the woman the gods had told him would be his, the woman for whom he was made.

Looking seriously into her face, Godric tells her the little that he knows from Eric’s memories before he learned to disconnect from them. “He wishes that he could have done it normally, but he regrets nothing of what he did. You know this. But I want to give you the fairytale with me. Will you give me this chance?” He asks her, watching her face. He wants to do nothing like Eric, because that is their love. He wants her to love him for him, and he is willing to give her the fairytale that Eric couldn’t. She deserves it.

Sookie stares at the two of them, seeing the truth in their faces. She looks into their memories, and sees that Eric had often planned ways to woo her away from Compton, but life interfered. She can see how he planned for more for the two of them, time and time again but, yet again, life happened. And she hurt him when she turned away from their love, from their Bond. She hurt herself. Both times that she turned away from him had torn her to the point that she was ready to die as long as it kept him free.

But as she looks into Eric’s eyes, she can see the acceptance in them. That through everything, she came back to him and he accepts that and is happy. Sookie asks him, “What do you say, Eric? This affects you too.” She wants his opinion and tells herself she needs to ask for it. This is their relationship, and it takes them both to work at it.

Eric smiles at her and leans down to kiss her lips softly.  He then holds himself above her so that his lips touch hers as he tells her, “I never wanted to share you. I wanted you all to myself, but this feels right. This feels as right as me accepting Godric’s offer to be his Child over a thousand years ago…which allows me to be here with you now. This feels as right as me Bonding you to me. This feels as right as loving you. But we are waiting on your interpretation. My lover, it is up to you.” He smiles down at her. What they have is precious, but it is not Godric’s relationship. The two of _them_ need to work it out. He is happy that he has his Maker with him and that he will not be trying to meet the sun in a few short weeks.

She smiles at him, then kisses him. “You are wrong; it is up to both of us. Me thinking of myself got us in trouble. You thinking of yourself got us in trouble. It seems we are perfect when we think of the other. So you have just as much input into this as I do.” Sookie lifts an eyebrow, knowing he realizes the same thing.

He breaks out into one of the smiles she had seen when he had been in her home. And he kisses her. “This is right, lover.” Nothing more, nothing less. But he is also telling her the truth, it is right to have Godric with them. It feels even more right than having Sookie being his.

Sookie nods, accepting his answer as she looks inside of herself to find the statement perfect. She then looks to Godric and says, “Ok.”

* * *

**Final Count:  5,498 words**

**Fairfarren ~ Wendy**

* * *

****A/N:  Just a note to let you know that Kittyinaz and her betas are taking a 2-week break, and that as always, chapters are available a week earlier on the kittyinaz.com WP site**  
**

 


	5. I’ve Been Awakened

# I’ve Been Awakened

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/chapter-5_edited-1.jpg) **

**I’ve Pre Edit Count – 2,572 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Halo_ by Beyoncé

* * *

_Previously:_

_She smiles at him, then kisses him. “You are wrong; it is up to both of us. Me thinking of myself got us in trouble. You thinking of yourself got us in trouble. It seems we are perfect when we think of the other. So you have just as much input into this as I do.” Sookie lifts an eyebrow, knowing he realizes the same thing._

_He breaks out into one of the smiles she had seen when he had been in her home. And he kisses her. “This is right, lover.” Nothing more, nothing less. But he is also telling her the truth, it is right to have Godric with them. It feels even more right than having Sookie being his._

_Sookie nods, accepting his answer as she looks inside of herself to find the statement perfect. She then looks to Godric and says, “Ok.”_

 

_Next:_

* * *

 

With her answer, Godric’s face lights up the room while he takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it. “I will endeavor to do whatever it takes for you to feel for me as I am beginning to feel for you, a stóirín.” This is a promise he will do much to ensure is kept. The delight on his face is enough alone to express his joy at her statement.

She smiles at him, and then frowning at the unfamiliar word he keeps calling her. “What does that mean?” she asks, not noticing that her hand is now twined into his.

Eric chuckles in her ear. “Search those memories. If I am right, you know it already. Time to put those memories to use for us, min älskare.” He suspects that she knows everything they do, as they do of her. He knows things such as her favorite flower being tulips and that she loves to wear sundresses because they reminded her of dressing up as a princess when she was younger. There are so many things he knows about her, and he can freely admit he wants to know more. He wants to hear her tell him these things, though, so he can remember her voice telling him.

Turning her head to the side, Sookie looks into his intense blue eyes, and then smiles as she says, “My little darling?” The memory bubbled up, reminding her of times that she had tried to recall information from hearing it in someone’s memories.

Godric grins, “Yes.” He is pleased by the skills his Mate is showing. Hopefully, they will allow her to learn enough to be able to communicate with them in their native tongues. He suspects that with enough practice she will easily access the right memories to allow them to become like her own.

Also proud of her, Eric grins and kisses the top of her head. He feels the longing from his Maker, but when he lifts an eyebrow to him, Godric informs him bluntly, “I told the truth. I want what you have with her but not at the risk of your feelings. The two of you truly are something to feel.” He tightens his grip on her hand. Sookie’s and Eric’s connection is amazing; he can’t wait for the same thing from her to him; he suspects it will not take long at all for him to feel as strongly.

Sookie looks at him, then to Eric. “Feel?” Her eyebrow lifts up as she waits for the two to answer. As far as she knows, only Eric should be feeling her. How can Godric feel them?

Eric nods, as he frowns. “How…” He, too, is as confused as he feels Sookie is.

Godric smiles at the two of them. “It is not your Bond, though I highly recommend you two reBond, to make sure that the Queen can’t take her from you. This is the Mating Bond, which is a phenomenon that is not well known. It seems the touch we shared when we exchanged memories was enough to bond us this way. If you search, I have smelled Sookie on Eric, and both myself and Eric on you.” He smiles softly to Sookie. Releasing her hand to brush a piece of her hair back behind her ear, he asks, “Do you wish to continue talking, or would you rather get reacquainted with Eric?” He waits patiently for her to answer. She guides them all right now. Eric won’t want anything without her input, and Godric certainly won’t do anything to upset her.

Sookie cocks her head to the side. “You don’t want to stay here?” She tries to stop the sharp poke of pain from going to the others, but her mind thinks he is rejecting her already.

His hand resting on top of her as Eric’s hand is caressing her side, but he too looks at his Maker. He caught the pain from her side and can guess what has caused it.

“I would love to stay, but remember what I said – I don’t want to mar what you two have already. It is beautiful. Never let me get in the way of it. You will need to work to maintain it, but you both have admitted your love to each other, and our memories show that was part of the problem before.” Godric is perfectly serious, not wanting a thing to hurt what they have already. He is unsure how their threesome will work out, especially with the two of them so deeply in love with each other. Godric doesn’t want to hurt their current relationship, nor does he want to be the 3rd wheel so he will tread very carefully, and wait for them to invite him in.

Sookie blushes as she looks to Eric and she admits, “I would rather talk and clear everything in the air. There is plenty of time for us to Bond, even with another trip to the forest.” She rolls her eyes at that memory; looking back, it was so surreal.

Godric laughs as he remembers that part from her memories. “It is a sign of being Mates. But yes, we do seem to have a lot that the two of you faced.” He then ticks off his fingers the issues he can think of, “The Queen. That man that tried to kill you and did kill your Gran. We have Bill Compton. Eric needs to arrest Longshadow. That is all I see for the next two weeks. Then we had you two going to Dallas to rescue me, and the Maenad destroying your house and taking over the town. And we can’t forget the end of your search for the vampire who killed your family, Eric.” The look on Godric’s face at the end was sad. He doesn’t delve into Eric’s memories because they are over a thousand years of living. A lot of it he knows of already and the little he doesn’t must not be a big deal.

Eric swallows as he remembers that and the feeling it gave him to kill Russell finally. But he looks down at his beloved and tells her softly, “I apologize for fang raping you, and for fucking Nora. I really shouldn’t have, no matter how hurt I was.” He had had that flash through his mind at the end and realized that he never apologized. He needed to. He loves this woman with all of his being. What is a moment of pride to that?

Sookie nods, tears in her eyes. “I am sorry, too, for flaunting Bill and almost fucking Alcide. I am so sorry for not choosing you as I should have…” The tears spill down her cheek as she remembers her own last moments.

Eric lifts her face to his, wiping her tears with his thumb gently. He smiles then tells her, “I love you. I forgive all that and anything else from that timeline, if you promise me one thing.” He stares into her eyes, deadly serious.

She looks into his face and lifts an eyebrow in question.

He kisses her then tells her, “Never lose that fire of yours. The one that had you slapping me. I may have been after you for the feelings you awakened in me, but that slap made you mine, one way or the other. I never wanted a woman so much as I wanted you in that moment.” He smirks, his eyes laughing into hers.

Laughing back at him, Sookie informs him, “I don’t think I could ever be subservient to you.” She may be laughing, but both vampires can feel how serious she is being with them.

He grins. “And that is how it should be for my Mate. The other vampires can take notice. My Mate. My Woman.” Eric will never want her to show him submission. Not this woman. No, how could he love her for her fire, but at any time try to tamp it down? That would make no sense. Yes, her smell is a huge attraction, but her sassing him in seconds after meeting him made his blood lurch in his body. He may have initiated the Bond when he touched her, but he wanted her before then.

Godric is grinning as he watches them. He finally clears his throat, and when their attention is on him, he divulges to his Mate, “You will need to know that how Eric and I will treat you is not normal. There will be questions that arise.” He agrees wholeheartedly with Eric, but she needs to realize that she cannot expect it to be normal for other vampires to treat their humans the same way. He will make changes, but outside their circles, it will not be possible to hide it from her.

Growling at what he is guessing his Maker is referring to, Eric states to them both, “But she is MINE.” He holds his hand up before they say something. “Or more accurately ours. They can go fucking sit on a stake and rotate if they don’t like it. There is no reason other than outdated tradition that makes her be a fucking puppet.” He stares down his Maker, willing to fight him on this for their Mate.

Godric just laughs. “I remember once when I taught you about Mates. You could not fathom treating another being that was not a vampire as an equal.” He is pleased by Eric’s attitude. She will need them both fighting for her.

Eric just growls louder as he looks away.

Thinking over the consequences that may happen, Sookie laughs, but asks what is on her mind. “Will it make you look weak to others?” She understands more than the naïve version of her did at this time. If a show of strength is needed, she will suck it up.

Eric’s fangs drop as he conveys to her his thoughts. “I do not care.”

An amused laughter makes them both look over at Godric, and he enlightens them, “No. Not when we admit to being Mated, and to being Bonded. There are no traditions or such for that status. It is too rare.” There are no present couples to be able to say nay either. Eric and he would have the complete protection of the councils, as well as others, since the Mating of any species is spread throughout all the Supe world.

Still angry at the conversation, Eric growls. “It shouldn’t matter. She is mine. I can treat her the way I wish.” He pulls her closer to him as his eyes turn dark at the thought of another trying to subdue his Fae!

Feeling how angry he is, Sookie cuddles into him. “Is that why Bill never let me talk?” She is putting things together and trying to see what was real or not from the only other relationship she could compare it to.

Eric wraps his arms around her closer, and growls, “Yes, den inavlade kuksugare.” _(the inbred cocksucker)_

Godric just shakes his head. Sookie closes her eyes, and he watches Eric calm down as she obviously calms them both down. Why didn’t they know sooner? He informs him, “I need information gathered, Eric. Your Queen is too much of a loose cannon. So many of your problems came from her. I am going to take care of that part, but Sookie, I need to know what you wish to do. You know what happens in the future as well as we do. What do you wish to do?” He watches her, wanting her input into their lives. This is a good way to get her used to being asked to include her thoughts.

She looks a little shocked and looks up at Eric. He is looking back at her, waiting to see what she says. “I thought I signed paperwork to be Eric’s dayperson and to work for him?” Her voice is questioning. What else can she do? She thought that had been the reason she had signed it?

Eric shakes his head. “You signed paperwork making you my head of Human Resources. My personal assistant, really. I left it ambiguous for a reason. I rather you be my personal assistant. That means you are by my side at all times, and your talent is only allowed to be accessible to those I give permission. I may have left it up in the air for your title, but you are mine completely.” He looks up at her proudly but is concerned that she didn’t read the contract. He glances up to Godric with a look in his eyes.

Godric lifts his brow questioning this contract. He is not happy his Mate has signed something she didn’t really read. He may trust his Child, but he rather know exactly what it is his Mate signed. Getting out his phone, Eric pulls up the contract and tosses it to him. Catching the phone, Godric is soon reading through the contract. He looks up at Eric and asks, “How did you get this ready so fast?” This was a very good, intricate piece of work that will make sure Sookie is legally under Eric’s thumb in both of their worlds. This would do a lot towards saving her.

Eric grins. “I had done it before. I was going to offer it to Sookie to get her away from Bill and the Shifter. I just never had time to use it.” He looks down at her lovingly, hiding the memories of the times he couldn’t do anything for her.

Shaking her head, Sookie asks him, “But what will I be doing as your personal assistant?” She wanted to make sure there was work, actual work. She didn’t want to walk around behind Eric and just be there for looks. She would be bored and her pride would be smothered quickly.

He leers down at her. “Just what you are thinking, lover.” Eric lifts that eyebrow of his.

More amused than he has been in centuries, Godric cannot wait for him to be part of their relationship. He will get there, but until then, he will take what he can. Right now, seeing someone hold their own with his Child is a treat, as is feeling Eric’s emotions in this. He is mischievous and acting much like his human self probably did before his parents and sister were killed.

Shaking her head, Sookie flat out states to him, “We are not going to have sex everywhere.” She tries to cross her arms, but Eric holds them with his own hands.

He laughs. “I just wish to point out that you made that jump all by yourself.” He leans down and kisses her on the lips chastely. “You have been known to hit with these, min älskare.”

Rolling her eyes, she looks to Godric. “What is your input?” She feels Eric’s chuckles from the bond and from his body as he lets her hands go and wraps his arms back around her.

Moving off the bed, Godric settles himself in Eric’s chair from earlier. His ablity to be that close to her without touching her is reaching its limit, and he doesn’t want to push her yet. He stretches himself out and, putting his hands behind his head, muses about his plans out loud. “I think I am going to be King. And you two will be with me, with a wedding taking place soon.” He watches the two of them with his eyes almost closed, waiting to see what his bombshell will cause to come up this time.

The two of them just stare in shock at him. When they don’t say anything, Godric continues, “The wedding will prevent Russell and any others from trying to offer for alliances. I don’t want Sookie to ever feel that she is not wanted by me while having to listen to monarchs ask for my hand. So I will marry both of you once I am King. That will eliminate a lot of the crap coming. The other stuff can be taken care of. The Authority issue will be simple to fix. As I become King, I will call Roman to me.” He is still in the position of relaxation, but his emotions tell a different story to the two, now that Sookie knows what to look for.

Sookie looks at him, and then back to Eric. “Marriage? How?” She asks the first question that comes to mind.

Eric moves them up on the bed, and he has her resting between his legs, her back to his chest as he leans against the pile of pillows. “Vampire Marriage. It is mostly for Kings and Queens. Bonded Mates normally don’t bother with it, but Godric is making sure you never have to listen to another King or Queen ask for his hand. But what he is proposing, or what he better be proposing to you, is the eternal version.” He looks at his Maker, waiting for him to agree. Sookie deserves the fairy tale. And he will do anything, including forcing his Maker to comply, to give it to her.

Sookie is shaking her head, still not understanding and Godric leans forward to further explain. “There is two versions of Vampire Marriage. One for love that is forever, and one for alliances that typically lasts a hundred years. The intent of those making the vows are the ones who will determine the type. I have no doubt that we will get there to make the true love bond. But if nothing else, I will marry Eric, and he will marry you at the same time, allowing the bonds to form from love. It will do the same thing, allowing us to have our own vows when we fall in love, so we can be Bonded that way too. I refuse to even have a moment of time spent with you doubting me. I have much to prove to you, and I will work to make our lives safer as well as show you that we can love each other.” His eyes are bright with his conviction, turning them an even more beautiful shade of green.

With that, Sookie is just staring at him in shock. Eric smiles, holding her to him. He deems that changing the subject would be good and questions his Maker on some of the details. “So you are going to hand over your Sheriff duties?” He smiles, as he remembers the last time, and how much happier he would be if Godric stayed around them instead.

Godric is still watching Sookie closely, but he answers Eric. “Yes. I will announce it once I have taken the throne, but until then, I will have Isabel doing the duties, with the intent of having her take it over. As you should remember, Mates cannot be far from each other. This just gives me the excuse to leave behind the idiocy that is Texas lately.” Nor would he wish to be away from his Mate. Eric will protect her, he has no doubt, but he wishes to make sure she is safe also. His beast would never allow otherwise.

Thinking for a second, Eric asks with a smirk, “Who are you going to leave as King or Queen of Texas?” It is a long known fact that Godric rules the state in reality. It had been one of the reasons Eric had been so angry with Nan Flannigan.

Godric chuckles. “I think I will leave it up to them. Lukas needs to learn that he cannot play all the time. I am tired of ruling the state without being able to make the changes I need to.” He wonders if the fact that he was the force behind the state was the reason that he died last time. He just wished he could see into his own head from that time. How much he wishes Sookie and he had touched so he would have an idea of all that is going on. He does not doubt that what they are missing from his side may make a huge difference.

Nodding his head, Eric’s finger plays with the slip of skin exposed on Sookie’s stomach while he asks, “What about the money the Queen has hemorrhaged?” He is trying to think of everything. This is how Godric and he often worked, questioning even the obvious to make sure everything was thought of. It is what made them such a formidable force together.

Thinking on it, Godric sighs. “Let’s see how much I can fix by selling off unneeded properties and such. If it comes down to it, I will balance the state with my own proceeds. I will need both of your help doing this though. And it will mean time in New Orleans. This house will do once we can move the capitol here. Will Pam take over Area 5 or 1? I will need you both as my 2nds, so I am unsure if you will have the time to be Sheriff too, Eric.” He is blunt. He wants the two of them with him at all times. He doesn’t need Eric dealing with things that would pull him away from court. If Eric still wishes to control Area 5, he would make it where he rules that area himself. That way anything brought up would have to be in court. He is already taking actions to protect the two of them.

Eric waives his hand dismissively. “My Sheriff duties are easy, I have a well behaved area. Asking Pam to be Sheriff of Area 1 would be a good use for her. I called her back for the Revelation, but she is more than able to do the job.” And it would send her away far enough for her not to cause as much trouble for Sookie.

Sookie finally breaks in. “What do you mean both? Pam and Eric?” She is confused. She thought he had wanted her with him, but now he was talking about Pam and Eric?

Godric smiles, and shakes his head to gently correct his little one. “You and Eric. You will be more than I need. Just at the beginning will things be harder.” He knows her past of doubting she is enough, and he will prove how much he needs her. This is just one of the ways he can do it outwardly for their kingdom to see how precious she is besides just being his and Eric’s Mate.

Sookie finally tells them her fear. “But… I’m human.” The voice that comes out is small, childlike.

Unnerved by the sound of her voice, Eric forces himself to chuckle. “Nice try Sookie. We have your memories. You are not human, you are fairy. And your Grandfather is full of shit. He was wrong to tell you that you can use up your powers.” That makes his fangs drop back down as he recalls that memory. It was one of the ones that stuck out when he received them.

Godric actually growls, he recalls that memory with ease also. “What he didn’t know was that you were already Mated. So he made up shit to explain what he didn’t know. As long as you take our blood, you will live as long as we do. In fact, when we all Mate, you should freeze. There is no reason for you to become vampire. Your powers activated after you took Eric’s blood in Dallas. He is the one who started your turning to full fairy. Once you have mine as well, you should be fine. No limits.” He is clenching his hands together behind his head, his whole body coiled in anger due to the lies his Mate was told. The risk she had thought of taking.

Pulling himself back to the here and now, Godric looks disgusted, and discloses his thoughts on the matter to her. “I don’t know what his reasons for making up the information he gave you were, but I am not liking that he had a part in the whole Warlow thing either. He disappeared after teaching you how to expend your gift in a last blast that might have killed you both.” This is something he plans to find out more information on.

Eric growls as he puts together the pieces. “Fuck! I never realized it. I’m sorry, lover.” He nuzzles her in apology. Too much, too much went so wrong at the end.

Shaking her head at him, Sookie inquires of him, “For what? We need to learn to talk, Eric. This is both of our faults. But… I want to know what Godric meant by calling Roman. I thought you and Nora were his only children?” She had wondered over the information and finally can ask the question that she has fretted about in her head.

Eric blinks…then he too looks at Godric.

Godric just smiles. “I am going to love courting you and gaining you as my Mate. You caught on and no one has for millenniums. Yes, I will call Roman. There is much I need to get straightened out.” He leans back again in his relaxed pose, his hands behind his head, as he watches the two of them.

The two of them share a look of shock and then stare at Godric.

* * *

**Final Count: 4,397 words**

**Fairfarren  
**


	6. I Belong to You

# I Belong to You

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/chapter-6_edited-2.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count – 2,154 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Ho Hey_ by The Lumineers

* * *

_Previously:_

_Shaking her head at him, Sookie inquires of him, “For what? We need to learn to talk, Eric. This is both of our faults. But… I want to know what Godric meant by calling Roman. I thought you and Nora were his only children?” She had wondered over the information and finally can ask the question that she has fretted about in her head._

_Eric blinks…then he too looks at Godric._

_Godric just smiles. “I am going to love courting you and gaining you as my Mate. You caught on and no one has for millenniums. Yes, I will call Roman. There is much I need to get straightened out.” He leans back again in his relaxed pose, his hands behind his head, as he watches the two of them._

_The two of them share a look of shock and then stare at Godric._

_Now:_

* * *

Many thoughts are running through his head trying to make sense of what Godric just said. Instead of voicing them all, Eric just asks, “Roman is your child? But, he is as old as you are.”

Godric nods. “He was a mistake, but one I would acknowledge if he would allow me. When I was 10 years in this life, I was attacking Roman armies as they were in still in my birthplace. But Roman pulled something from me as I drank from him when he allowed me to take what I wanted without a fight. His honor was apparent as he lay there, and not wanting a good man to die, I gave him my blood to heal. Unfortunately, he was too far gone, and I turned him instead.” He thinks back to those long ago days, when he thinks people had more honor than now-a-days.

Then Godric leans back and shakes his head to move on from those thoughts as he informs them, the two people who know all of his secrets anyways, “My Maker trained both of us, and we were more brothers than Maker and Child, but I am his Maker. We have hidden it, and the most people remember is that my Maker had both of us at the same time. They think we are brothers. There has never been a case of a Youngling bringing over someone.” He states it with a shrug, but Eric understands, usually the magic is too weak in a newborn to bring over someone. For Godric to bring over Roman, he had been very powerful.

Looking to Eric, Godric states, “You have always been my true Child, the one I love and always have. You know Nora was brought over for you because you were so lonely at the time. When she wanted to enter politics, Roman took her in since she was his sister. Since then, I have found that they have been closer than even you and she. To find out she fucked you then, well it was odd, and I wonder what has happened.” He muses on the last part, wondering if they had fallen into a version of that show he had watched in the 60’s… Twilight something or the other.

Thinking over the information she is receiving, her head hurting enough to have her not diving for memories, Sookie ponders aloud, “Maybe ’cause you left us?”

Godric looks up at her. He narrows his eyes as he tries to see if that could be the reason.

Nodding his head, Eric muses, “He would have felt it like me, and I was very despondent. Sookie is the only reason I did not follow you the next day.” He stated it nonchalantly, but they all understood. While there is no proof that Eric and Godric are Mates, they have a very tight bond.

Godric nods in agreement as he looks back over that period of time, wincing as he tries to understand what that version of him was thinking. “Yes, Sookie was the reason you did not follow me. If it wasn’t for her, you would have. We have always been closer than most Makers and their progeny. You are not as close to Pam, and I am not as close to either Roman or Nora. I am not thinking we are quite Mates, but does it really matter? We are Mated to Sookie for sure. Our own status does not matter.” He shrugs at the end. Deciding that it isn’t that big of a deal in the long run. It just won’t matter.

Smiling just a little bit at the reminder that they have other reasons that this may all work, Sookie brings them back to the issue at hand by asking them, “But the Child that has been by you almost your entire life?”

Trying to let her know how odd Godric and he are, Eric informs her softly, “Nora felt him die, but she was nowhere as upset as I was. Though, I had wondered why Roman allowed himself to be killed. His vampire ability was his strength. He had also gained the ability to fly. But for him to die as he did under an attack he normally could have repelled easily? And for me to feel it in some way? I thought Sookie was hurt, but when I tried to search her out, her emotions were clearer. I didn’t understand.” Eric remembers that time clearly, and what a cluster fuck it had been. He normally didn’t use the current words, but that one definitely described the situation.

Thinking on their words, Godric slowly agrees. “You may be right, Eric. It didn’t make sense for his death. But no longer. If my Maker has an issue, she will speak up.” He shrugs. They will do whatever is needed to get through this, and if it ends badly, he has no doubt his Maker will step in, though he is not sure why she didn’t last time. Were things so bad that she couldn’t guide them?

Eric nods. Then he asks, “Is there anything else for tonight?” His hand is caressing Sookie as he asks, but in a thoughtful manner, not really aware he is doing it.

The three of them shake their head. Gathering his thoughts, as he looks down at his beloved, “Sookie, you can deny this, but I would feel better if you shared blood with Godric. We don’t need anyone thinking of taking you from either of us. This way, our Bond will be completed, but you will be accessible in case Godric needs to find you.” He would feel better to have them all ready, at the same levels at the least. Plus he feels like Godric needs to feel Sookie, and hopefully she will be able to feel him too as she did with Eric that night.

Sookie looks at Godric and asks, “Since I know what blood can do, are you going to use it?” She is blunt, and while she doesn’t really think Godric would do it, she is wary. She trusts Eric because he has proven it to her many times. She frankly feels like an idiot not to catch on to it before.

Looking at his Mate with shock on his face, Godric sits up and demands, “What do you mean what blood can do? Did you not know it is all intention?” He glances at Eric, surprised and upset that he had not told Sookie what the blood can do. What had happened and how did their Mate get these ideas?

Shaking her head no, she looks up to Eric for clarification. He smiles at her gently. He had a pretty clear idea on where she got her ideas, but he hadn’t had time yet to talk to her on what she might be thinking. So he explains to his little Mate in his lap, “The vampire’s intent is what governs the blood. None of us know why, but if we give it to another for love, if the intent is to be closer or even for protection, we have no control over the Bond in the manner that you think. Healing for some odd reason doesn’t count, but the rest? It counts as a Love Bond. Nothing you experienced from my blood in you was what I wanted when I tried to affect you. It would only let me know your feelings and to allow me to know where you were. But, I was happy with that since that is what I wanted so badly after I realized what had happened in the Church. I never wanted to not know if you needed me.” His eyes are hooded with the pain that he had experienced when he had heard the message through the door that Sookie needed help. He had gone after her not knowing if she had found Godric or not, and not really caring. She needed help, and he had been sitting there thinking. Then to find out what she had suffered from… no. He will never allow anything to happen to her without him knowing.

“So you mean, Bill’s blood affected me ’cause he didn’t care, yet you, who loved me, couldn’t affect my feelings at all?” Her eyes are narrowed at the thought that the idiot had lied the entire time.

Eric nods, his hand stroking her arm as he smiles at her. “Amazing is it not? Where I would have loved to send you comfort, strength, even proof of my feelings, I could do nothing until after we Bonded.” His smile faded into a smirk as he thought how much easier things could have been if he could send her his emotions.

Clearing his throat, Godric inquires, “About that, Eric you know it takes three exchanges, right?” His eyebrow lifts as he looks at his Child. He knows he taught him this information.

Eric’s eyes flick over to Godric’s. “Not for us. It took one and we were fully bonded.” He is resolute on that. Sookie felt him and they could send emotions to each other – all hallmarks of a true Bond completed.

The eyebrow rises higher as Godric goes back over the memories, and he nods slowly. “Yes. Mayhap the Mating Bond enhanced that? Either way, I insist that you two do a full Bond this time around. You can be kept here and I will look over your area and get things ready, so no worries for time spent in magical forests.” He grins at them at the memories of that magical time. He is hoping he will get his own version when he Mates with them.

Looking between the two of them, Sookie snorts. “And when we exchange? What is going to happen then?” She looks between her Mates, wanting to know if they will be ready for if they all go off to the mystical forest with the bed in the snow.

Eric’s eyes widen as he realizes the completion of her thoughts. He smirks as he looks down at her, knowing they will be soon in that fairy land again. He wistfully remembers watching the snow fall through the sun.

Godric just laughs. “Tell me Sookie, do you love me? Like you love Eric?” He waits, expecting the denial while secretly hoping for her to admit it. But it is too early, he tells himself. Not even an hour has passed since he told them.

She sadly shakes her head. “No, not yet.” She hates to tell him that, feeling the faint stirrings of hope now that she knew to look for his part of their Mating Bond.

He leans forward to cup her face. “Lovely Sookie, do not worry about it. It will come. You had a lifetime with Eric already. Our time will come, and we will fall in love. Until then, be patient and we will get to know each other. I think this will be a normal exchange, but we can take precautions.” Godric smiles down at her, the soft smile she had seen on his face before, the one that always looked a little bit wry at the same time.

Sookie looks at him and then back up to Eric. Looking into his eyes, she nods. “Ok. But first, we get what we can moving. And I need to be back in Bon Temps tomorrow.” She tells the two of them, as she lines up all that needs to be done in the next couple of days. She doesn’t really want to go anywhere without them.

Eric growls. “Why?” He is suspicious. Too much in that town had hurt his Mate, and he is not wanting her anywhere near there before they are bonded. Not until all the Supes in the area knows she is his, his Bonded, his Mate.

She sighs. “Sam wants to talk to me.” She leans against Eric, waiting for him to be upset. She knows how he feels about the Shifter. Not that she feels any better with all the shit she has put up with from Sam.

He starts shaking his head. “Sookie, have him meet us at Fangtasia. You can use the office but I want that meeting where we can watch over you. Sam…has a violent past.” He holds her closer, his instincts demanding that he protect his little Mate. Sam has a past that he doesn’t want her exposed to in this timeline if possible. His hatred for Vampires is well known.

Sookie nods as she recalls those memories, “Ok. It’s a little too soon for me to try to risk my life.” She smiles up at Eric, and he grins down at her, kissing her nose.

Godric grins at how they handled it, and then offers his own alternative to make them all happy. He knows that it will take longer than a day for them to Bond. “How about I call the Shifter, and set up time in three days? That should allow you time to Bond all the way, and for me to be ready to get things moving.” And for his plans to be made so he knows how they will be receiving the Shifter. Either way, it will be in a position of power. Sookie needs to learn quickly that she is more than others think just by being their Mate.

Sookie looks at him. “Why are we moving so fast?” She is not missing the byplay here.

“Your safety takes precedence, Sookie. Moving as quickly as we can for things that affect you is for the best. I will check on your Gran and do what I can to move the investigation on Rene with what you have found already. Even if you somehow wake during the day, do not leave Eric’s side. I will make sure there is food and the things you need down here. You will find yourself, umm… Hungry.” Godric smirks at the end. To say the least, she will be hungry… Hungry for food, for Eric and for his blood. It should be interesting knowing Eric as he does.

Eric laughs. “What he means, is we will be fucking more than we did when we first Bonded. But I have no complaints about this.” He nuzzles into her neck as he allows himself to lower all those barriers he has been taught to raise by the man before them.

Sookie blushes, but she cuddles into Eric more. She cannot deny she is looking forward to having the time with Eric. The time they had been together was short, but altogether it was the best she ever had. Then she blushes more as she realizes that this truly will be her first time.

Godric is watching them, then gently tells Eric, “Make the preparations. Sookie and I can exchange, then I will leave for your first exchange. This way there will be nothing between us. Yet.” He is watching her, not only physically but emotionally. The flash of embarrassment worries him, but he will trust Eric to handle her. He will have his time with her soon.

He is planning to use the time they are mating to research with his memories and online how to woo his little Mate. He is actually excited. Taking over Louisiana is nothing next to the challenge of having his little fairy fall in love with him, while not harming what his Child and she have already built up.

With that in mind, he leans forward, and hugs Sookie, then he looks to Eric as he bites his hand, and offers it to her. She smiles at him and, offering her wrist to him, takes his hand in her other one and begins drinking.

Godric’ fangs drop, and he prepares her wrist as he moans from the exquisite feeling of his little Mate drinking him. He bites her gently, then his eyes roll back at her flavor. He manages to control himself by latching onto Eric through their Bond, and after a couple of mouthfuls, he heals her wrist. The loss of control had nothing to do with Sookie herself or any lack of restraint of him. It is more the feeling of her drinking from him, and his knowing that this blood will be his to have many times, his Mate’s blood, that was especially made for Eric and he to drink from. The healing is a statement. He never wants a mark on her. Ever.

When he looks up to Eric, he finds him looking back at him. “Never,” his Child tells him, looking deep into his eyes, and sending his resolution to Godric. This is not something he will budge on. Their Mate is not to be marked as a fangbanger.

Godric nods. “Never.” She is their Queen. And they will treat her as one, as their personal goddess on earth.

Sookie leans back into Eric’s chest, glowing slightly. Godric leans forward, and kisses her on the forehead, and with a fond glance to her, leaves the room, dragging himself away to allow the two their time to Bond.

He heads upstairs, relishing in the Bond with her. Eric is right, the first Bond is unnaturally clear. But he is right also, the two additional will make them phenomenal. He shudders as he feels their blood exchange and the passion it ignites in both of them. He laughs. Their Mate will be more than able to handle the two of them.

He heads into Eric’s office and then performs a sweep of it. When it comes up clean, he sits down, opens the laptop there, performs checks on it, then proceeds to plan out the takeover of Louisiana.

After the first volley of emails go out, he gets two that he opens immediately. One tells him, “It’s about time. The bitch needs to be taken down.” He smirks and replies back to that one, planning to have the individual down here as soon as possible.

The other makes it worth everything. “This time you are doing the right thing.”

* * *

While Godric is working, Eric is soon kissing his Mate on her mouth, as he remembers that she is a virgin. Her scent gives it away, and as much as he wants, and needs, to claim her now, he will not take her violently.

Eric looks deep into the eyes of his beloved. “Are you sure, Sookie?” He has already divested them both of their shirts and is already making short work on her pants. His mouth is roving over her body, tasting, kissing, licking, biting with his blunt teeth. But he waits for her to tell him she wants it, not just the Bond itself.

She leans forward, but before she can bite his neck, he tells her softly, “Wait, min älskare.” When she gives him the eyebrow, he surges up to nip at it, then looking down at her, tells her, “I will not take you as Compton did. Your first time will have me making sure you are ready. No pain, my lover. When we bite, I fully expect us to explode with the lust rocketing back and forth right now. So, allow me to ready you for me.” He stares deep into her eyes, waiting for her to agree.

Staring up at him, Sookie nods, chewing her bottom lip. She had forgotten until just a little bit ago that she was untouched in this timeline, and that she would have pain this time.

He shakes his head, “Not the way I do it. I will never leave you in any sort of pain, my lover. I highly expect that you will always have our blood in you, since you seem to attract trouble.” He grins down at her as his one arm holds him up, while his other is caressing the body below him, his attention on it.

Eric watches as he cups her breast in his hand, enjoying the weight and the fact it fits his hand, as his fingers expertly tug at the nipple. He is also monitoring the Bond so he knows if any of this pains her, since as he told her, this is lovemaking. It’s not meant to be painful in any way.   Virgins are not easy to break in, but he has found some of the best lovers in the past were ones he had taken the time to teach them pleasure.

Eric looks up into her face, his lips curling up as he watches his lover close her eyes in pleasure. Turning his attention back to his hand, he repeats the motion with his hand on her other breast. He moves his body lower as his hand drifts down, his mouth loving on her neck and down her exquisite throat. He makes his way down to the nipples he had teased to be ready and suckles on them.

His eyes watch her as she arches into him, as his hand reaches her moist curls. He rubs on the outside of her lips, slowly moving his finger deeper each pass. He switches to her other breast, maintaining a watch on every part of her. This is his Mate, and he will make sure this is what she wants.

When he gets to her clit, he smiles at the gasp she gives as he lightly taps it before moving back and teasing her with just the very tip of his finger entering her. Watching his Mate, he is pleased with her reactions, and sets himself to teasing her until he can get her wetter. By then he should be able to watch what he is doing, which has him bucking his hips into the bed, glad he still hasn’t undressed completely.

Eric moves slowly, and by the time he is looking down at something that only Godric and he will ever see, Sookie is panting from the pleasure. He is sliding three fingers in and out, pleased that all he needs to do is stretch his Mate. With his blood in her, any other pain will be healed before she even feels it. As long as he does his job now correctly.

Not able to help himself, and wanting to know if she is as sweet as his memory remembers, he takes a lick, and moans. He rests his head against her thigh, and when she looks down at him, he tells her, “You smell and taste like none other, my love.”

She reaches down to him, and pulling him up to her, Eric kisses her neck and up to her jaw and then takes her mouth with his. But when she grabs his hair and tugs, he pulls back to look down at her. Her eyes are dark with need for him, and he actually can’t see anything but black. Then she suddenly bites his neck as hard as she can, and he grunts. He closes his eyes as he feels her drinking him, and nothing to block their feelings, he leans forward, and bites his love on her neck, completing the first exchange.

It is more than their first time. It is everything to them both. Without knowing it, they quickly have Eric’s remaining clothing torn off, and Eric is inside of her.

The taste of her, and his and his Maker’s blood combining in her make a truly unique bouquet that he cannot get enough of. He does not care that he is drinking still from her, as long as he feels her doing the same to him. The never-ending circle of them both will be enough to make sure she is not drained.

Sookie is lost in the taste of him, of how he is taking her, as he slides in and out of her…

Neither notice the surroundings change around them, nor does Eric notice the ties with Godric and Pam die out and there is only the two of them.

They are moving as one, neither noticing when they stopped drinking and began staring at each other, their love open in their eyes. This was unlike the last time. This time they are both in control of themselves, neither of them remembers more than the other of their past.

Eric cannot tear his eyes away from his beloved, no matter how badly he wants to roll his eyes back from the sublime feeling of being inside of his mate. Instead, he watches her, making sure that she is receiving nothing but love and pleasure from this joining.

Sookie smiles as she realizes what he is doing, and locks her legs around him, letting him set the pace. Knowing him as she did, this time there is no struggle for her to show him she is his equal; instead, she is letting him show her how he can please her.

He already knows she is his, his equal, his everything. He wants to show her how much he wants and needs her. So he works to please her without doing anything but what he is already doing. Their moans and the rumbling of both of their voices letting each know how they feel, how they adore their other half, is the only noise in the room or what would pass for their room in their minds. In reality, where they are has no borders and their cries are lost in the void as the universe itself cradles this two-thirds of a pairing in its vast nothingness.

And as they reach the end, neither can recount how many orgasms they had given to each other, because it was no competition. No, this was sealing the Bond that had started in another lifetime, a love that has given them another chance.

* * *

**Final Count: 4,450 words**

**Fairfarren**


	7. Two Lovers Dreaming of Forever

# Two Lovers Dreaming of Forever

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/chapter-7-aiw-c.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 2,643 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Nothing On But The Radio_ by Gary Allan

* * *

_Previously:_

_And as they reach the end, neither can recount how many orgasms they had given to each other, because it was no competition. No, this was sealing the bond that had started in another lifetime, a love that given them another chance._

_Now:_

* * *

The sun is rising. Godric is still awake as the house goes into lockdown while he works out plans. Unable to help it, he had taken a slight break when the two began to renew their Bond. The need to be with them is strong, but luckily, he soon feels them phasing out. He closes his eyes in relief. He never felt so much like masturbating than at that time, but he knows it wouldn’t work. His body knows its Mate, and will not allow him satisfaction until he mates with her. So he sits there, rock hard, and nothing he can do about it since he wishes to be with his Mate once he woos her.

Once they are gone, he allows his longing for Sookie to fill him, knowing that at this time she won’t feel it. However, he can hear a part of him saying that he is just being a martyr for her love and punishing himself. He does not know why he left them in that other time line, but he cannot accept it.

Taking a deep breath, he wrenches himself back to planning their future. This is his chance to plan out what needs to be done and to get people in line. When the two lovers come back from the place they are at for their Bonding, they will get started. This is a time when no one knows what is going on and can make the difference between them succeeding – and knocking themselves off the course of last time – or failing. Godric is aiming for the win, nothing in him allows anything less than a slaughter of their enemies to make sure that both Eric and Sookie will be safe.

He plans to not have Eric or Sookie involved, not until Godric has the state in his hands. He will take care of the Shifter for Sookie, making sure he will not be an issue, and he will gladly take care of Bill. From what he had seen, Bill makes enough mistakes that he should not be an issue this time. Godric will not stand for it.

He also knows that once he is King, he will have more resources to take care of Russell. Roman has been very aware of the search for the vampire that killed Eric’s family. He had told his Maker that he would be by their side when they take him on. Godric wonders what happened to make that promise a moot point.

Nan needs to be taken care of as well. He had seen the dislike for her from Sookie and Eric along with the reasons why. The stunts she pulled, including taking out Sophie Anne for Bill, meant that she was too dangerous to leave alive. His dislike for her was because of her treatment of him when he was in Dallas.

That, of all the memories, bothered him the most. How could he have fallen so low? He was not that vampire. It made him suspicious. Also, he had been so pale. It was like he stopped drinking all together. When vampires do that, problems arise. This is not something he can imagine himself doing. And it is not like Eric who had tasted his Sookie’s blood. He himself would be forcing blood down if it was not his Mates’. His Mates…

He leans back. It is no surprise to him that he has two. He also suspects that Eric does not feel the pull to him as he does to Sookie. Godric himself felt the pull to Sookie to be so much stronger. He wonders since they are both Mated to Sookie, if the Maker/Child Bond and the Mate Bond with Sookie allows them to feel a shadow of the Bond with each other.

Not that it will be a problem with either of them. He smiles to himself. Eric and he have been lovers for a long time. He had never loved another like he loved Sookie and Eric. That love is why he is so adamant to gain Sookie’s love for himself without damaging their own Bond. He doesn’t want them suffering.

Leaning forward, he emails some more invitations, and plans to talk with Eric in more detail about the shortcomings of his fellow sheriffs. All in all, everything Godric has found is that none of them are worth keeping on. He will be pulling more trustworthy vampires to serve under him. Eric is the oldest in the state, and he will be calling in favors to get the age levels higher. This state will need to be a powerhouse to be able to take everything that will be coming at them.

And the debt? Godric shakes his head. There should be none. But the Queen has spent money on many things that is not needed to run a state, like a day room. Seriously. A day room. A room to imitate the sunlight. She is not old enough to be longing for it in that way, but he wonders if it has something to do with Hadley.

From what he is finding, since the Stackhouse cousin has come to be in her retinue, Sophie Anne has become more unstable. He also cannot find out what happened to her children. It is as though they had all disappeared, which doesn’t make sense either. No, something happened about the time that Hadley Stackhouse came into the picture and it was enough to cause many vampires to almost go crazy.

He plans to look into it, as well as Jason Stackhouse. He may be biased, but he neither tasted nor feels anything odd with Sookie. Her memories tell him that her brother and cousin were alike, and there had been plenty about Jason in her memories. Godric’s eyes go dark as he remembers the slap he had given her for their Gran dying while high on V. He could have killed her if it had not been for Bill’s blood in her at the time.

Then there was the run in the FOTS, but again, Jason comes out smelling better because of his courageous decision to defend his sister at the end. Though there is the mess with the Hot Shot Panthers, and from what he can gather, they raped him.

Godric sighs. No man or woman should ever have to suffer through that, but it seemed to be a wakeup call for Jason. He had become a police officer during the year Sookie left. Though there was the oddness of Jason near the end. Jessica had been odd, and she was the only one that had drank from Jason.

All in all, their little Mate will need some time to be more confident, and one of the ways he plans to help speed that up is to have her stay out of the range of those that will treat her like crap. Eric will and does worship her. Godric will be wooing her traditionally, and he is going to hope that they can give her a boost.

He soon feels the pull of the sun to have him rest, and thinking of things that need to be done, he smiles evilly. If everything goes as he plans, he will have the Queen overthrown soon. Call it his Mating gift to the two people who were meant to be downstairs.

With that he heads off to his room, as he hears the house lock up its final parts.

* * *

Downstairs, in their own reality, Eric is hovering over his lady love, kissing her slowly down her body.

Sookie moans as she wakes to his love. “Eric.”

He smiles as he continues down her body, only stopping to ask, “Yes?”

She cannot help the moan coming from her as fingers slide into her. He chuckles, telling her, “I plan to finish our Mating, min bondi. What do you wish?”

Her fingers clench the sheets as he reaches that spot inside of her that she swears didn’t exist for any but him. Bill sure as hell couldn’t find it with lights and a map directing him there.

Eric is laughing at the pleasure he can feel from his Mate, his wife when this is all over. And as far as she is concerned, the only wife he has ever wanted. He settles between her legs, knowing that this will be so enjoyable to them both. But he is slightly cautious since the last blood exchange was more than they thought it would be – uncontrollable basically. There was no love making at that time, unlike their first time. They both craved the other in a way that would have frightened someone looking in.

It had proven to Eric that Sookie really was everything he ever needed in a Mate. She can take him holding nothing back. He remembers that Godric had told them that she will not need to be turned to walk the ages with them, and that pleases Eric so much. His love should not have to give up anything. Though he chuckles at a snippet of a dream she had of him, and his promise of the stars and moon. No. His little one will have it all. And be as greedy as she wishes.

By this time, he is treated by a view of her that in a previous timeline, barely any had seen, and in this timeline would only be his Maker and he. His nose takes in the scent of her, mixed with his own, and this time he does allow his eyes to roll back. “Sookie, my love, I could spend eternity here between your legs and never want for anything.”

By this time she has raised herself on her elbows and cocks an eyebrow at him, “Never? Are you sure about that, Eric?”

He laughs, and then licks her, groaning at the flavor. “No, you little minx. I would miss the rest of your tempting body. But for now, I think I will see how well I can drive you insane being here.”

Sookie moans as he proceeds to do everything he can to bring her to multiple orgasms, using his tongue, fangs and fingers. She already knew he had a talented mouth from their previous times, but with all his memories, well, obviously, there had been things to learn over his thousand years in making love.

Eric on the other hand enjoys unleashing all his tricks on this goddess below him. He has no idea what time it is, nor where the sun is, something every vampire knows down his molecules, instead, he plans to use all the time they have to give his lover pleasure in every way. He has been faithful to this woman in his heart for so long that the travesty of Nora and he is being erased by this time with his true Mate.

When Sookie whimpers because of the overstimulation, he moves up her body, kissing gently, and tells her, “That is the cue for the next step, my love.”

She smiles up at him, her face on a pillow with her golden tresses falling as a halo around her. He smiles down at her, knowing that this memory will stick with him always. He leans forward to kiss her, their lips meeting in a caress.

Sookie’s eyes are closed when he leans away, and he smiles gently at the look of love and satisfaction he has left on his Mate’s face. He murmurs to her softly, “Ready?”

She nods. They look into each other’s eyes, as he bites his hand, and he leans forward to prepare her neck. When she takes that first draw from him, he sinks his fangs carefully into her, never wanting to hurt her at any time.

Both are wrapped up in the feeling of the other becoming that much more of a part of themselves. Their minds are soon wrapped up in the other.

Neither notice the room reflecting the soft glow around them, as their souls and minds become part of each other. Mating is so rare that there is no one to tell of the phenomenon. No, most of the time the Mates are so wrapped up, there is no one to witness it. But then, there had never been a fairy and a vampire Mating until now. The races themselves make up the differences of the Mating, along with the love and intent of the ones involved.

Both Sookie and Eric love each other to the point that their love threw them back in time to give them a second chance. That type of love is rare even in Mates. This is why Godric wants it for himself, to have this type of love. And why he is patient to have it.

Their bodies are soon glowing a soft blue, and when they stop drinking, both their eyes open to each other. Eric tilts his head, cupping her face. “Min Älskare, your eyes have changed.”

Sookie frowns, “My eyes?”

He nods as he kisses her eyelids. “They are blue. The same color as mine.”

Sookie, looks up at him, but she finds she does not care.

Eric, though, is looking over her, and he smiles finally. When her eyebrow goes up, he tells her, “I believe Godric was right, you are becoming more fairy. But the scent of you is saturated with me, and you even smell of Godric.”

She lifts an eyebrow as he settles on top of her, and she relishes the sense of being protected by this man. She shifts just enough to open her legs to allow him to settle between them.

Eric can’t help it, he nuzzles her neck then by her ear he tells her, “I guess your legs will magically open for me.” Then he softly chuckles.

Sookie pauses for a moment, then laughs out loud. She is shortly joined by Eric as they enjoy the time.

She looks up at him. “The great Eric Northman not taking advantage of being able to have sex?”

He kisses her. “No. This time, I feel like showing you how much I treasure you. I wish to know more of your past. I know I can get the memories any time I wish, but I rather hear them from you. I already know the bad things, I wish for you to tell me the good things.”

Her eyes fill as she realizes that their coming back this far means…”Bartlett.” Eric slides to the side bringing her to him, allowing her to cry as he comforts her.

He tells her gently, “I am all for killing him as Bill did. But I am not wanting your wrath. Honestly, the man deserves to be punished more than he is. He is free to subject others to his mentality, and you said Hadley had a child. Do you wish him to see what goes on in Bartlett’s memories of his mother and you?”

Shaking in his arms, she thinks over her great uncle, then Hunter. “Do it. You are right, if for some reason Hunter ever comes around him, he should not be subject to seeing his mother’s and my shame.”

Eric shakes his head, “There is no shame, Sookie. He was older, stronger, and an elder. His job was to take care of you. There is reason for your brother being the way he is. He never had a strong male relative to teach him how to treat the females of his family.”

He is holding her close as he feels her shivers. He can also sense her feelings and he tells her again, “I suspect this was one of the times that concreted your belief that your gift was a curse, but who would not in this type of situation. He never did anything to you, but you were just as violated as though you were physically raped. Same with the others who attempted it in the past. You were still raped in your mind, you saw what they planned to do.”

He holds his lover closer. So many things are falling into place about his beloved, and he realizes that he and Godric will have a lot to work on. But, he swears that his little fairy will be fully healed of what harm others in their pettiness have done to her. He kisses her on her forehead, and settles down to talk with her, letting her know everything about him, as he wishes to know about her.

Softly in the background a radio station is playing, and the song’s melodic sounds soon are joined by the sounds of Eric and Sookie letting go of their lifetimes of hurt, allowing the other to shoulder the weight of the world, since another pair is always easier than one.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,923 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **


	8. An Angel to Chase the Devil at Night

# An Angel to Chase the Devil at Night

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/chapter-8-aiw.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 2,132 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Preacher_ by OneRepublic

* * *

_Previously:_

_He holds his lover closer so many things falling into place about his beloved, and he realizes that he and Godric will have a lot to work on. But he swears that his little fairy will be fully healed of what harm others in their pettiness have done with her. He kisses her on her forehead, and settles down to talk with her, letting her know everything about him, as he wishes to know about her._

_Softly in the background a radio station is playing, and the song’s melodic sounds soon are joined by the sounds of Eric and Sookie letting go of their lifetimes of hurt, allowing the other to shoulder the weight of the world, since another pair is always easier than one._

_Now:_

* * *

Later that afternoon, Godric is up again, working on the plan to give them all a new lease on life. He is not looking forward to being King, but this is something he needs to do to give them the control they need.

Plus the more he finds on Sophie Anne, the more he is disgusted by the Authority for allowing her to get away with all the stuff she has been. She acts like there was no Revelation, unless it suits her. She takes everything and anything she wants. It was only because of Hadley and the wish to make her happy that didn’t have Sookie being kidnapped, never to be found again.

And the money issues… Godric hated to have to admit that there was no way to get the state back on level without using his personal funds. He will not be taxing his sheriffs, though. No, that just leads to hatred and thoughts of taking the throne. They have enough issues without that added on.

Godric, when he was younger, was a chief. And his grandfather was the one who taught him how to lead his people. Never take more from them that you would resent being taken from yourself. But also never give more than you would give of yourself. It makes no difference that it was food back then and money now. It is what they worked to gain for themselves.

This has governed Godric’s way of thinking, and it works so much more in life. He had taught Eric the same, and you can tell that from the way both of them seem to spur loyalty from their underlings. Eric has often placed himself in front of the vampires in his fiefdom. He has paid taxes from his pockets for those that could not afford it. And he has never told any of what he does, but as things do, it always gets out.

That is the lesson most Kings and Queens don’t learn. That while you may not know it, the truth always gets out. It is part of why Eric refuses to treat Sookie anything but the angel she is to him. It never works to treat people one way in public and another in private. Someone will find out.

And this falls right back to what he is finding now. People talk and he now has much proof to take down the Queen. But will this be the better way, or would it be better to take over by walking in and taking her head. Decisions…

Godric leans back in the chair as he ponders the situation. If he wanted to, he could go right now, and kill the Queen, placing himself in her place. Then he could deal with everything.

Or he can wait until she makes a mistake with Sookie. It had been proven in the last timeline that she will not give her up. Nor will Bill.

If he plays his cards right, he can take the kingdom, and get the revenge that he knows Eric wants on the ones who basically hunted his beloved. And to be fair, he too wanted revenge for many things he is finding in their memories.

Sighing, he pulls out one of Eric’s non-traceable phones, and calls one of his progenies.

“Hello.”

“Godric.”

With a slight smile, Godric leans back, “Roman, how are things?”

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/roman.jpg)

Roman is in his office in his private home, and cannot help but smile at his Master. “It has been a long time.” He leans back in his own chair, relaxing.

“It has. I have news for you.”

Roman leans forward and comments, “Interesting news I take it for you to call me now.” An eyebrow lifts as he ponders what it would take for Godric to call him.

A small smile forms on Godric’s face. “Eric and I have found our Mate.”

Roman sits back shocked. “Mate? As in singular?” A bout of jealousy rises in him.

Godric sighs. “Yes, our Mate happens to be the same person. But I suspect we are not Mated to each other. Either way, it does not matter. But what does, is that magic is part of what led us to meet.”

Roman frowns, but he asks, “Magic?”

Godric leans forward to rest his elbows on the desk, “Yes, Magic. It is the only excuse I can come up with. Eric and Sookie were dying at the same time, far apart from each other, and both wished at the last second to be with the other. Then they wake up on the day that changed Sookie’s life on that timeline. I woke because I felt something in my Bond with Eric, and when I touched her, then him, I saw everything in that timeline. There is much I am disappointed with, my son.” His voice becomes harder at the end.

Roman shakes his head. “If it happened then, there might be other reasoning. Either way, you cannot fault anyone for how they acted there, and not now.”

Godric chuckles. “There is the man I changed. Tell me Roman, how would you feel if I told you that you had a chance to help your brother get revenge for the death of his family and you did nothing to help him? In fact, you and your Authority authorized a puppet King to kill him. Later, after he survives all of that, he comes to you, and you subject him to the true death by something called an iStake if he does not kill someone older than he is. The one he is sent to kill is the same person you swore to help your brother get his revenge against. I am not understanding this, and though Eric and Sookie made a case that you would have been upset by the death of me, it still makes no sense why you would allow this, or even allow your own death.” His voice is cold. He is upset that this happened, that nothing of the promises of those that know about Eric’s past were there to help him. Their allies failed him when he needed them the most.

Roman is shocked. “Master, I have no excuse. I have no idea how any of this would come to be!” His mind is in shock as he tried to even think of reasons why he would do any of this.

Godric closes his eyes and centers himself. “Roman, I have taken into advisement that you may have been suffering as Eric had been from my death. In fact, I am shocked to find that somehow I had given up. This is not typical of me, nor is it of you, my son. But that is what happened in that timeline. I had watched the sun Rise with my Mate, which somehow I did NOT recognize. She shed human tears for me, after promising to be there for me to Eric. Then you had allowed the vampire responsible for much suffering to stake you. This is not something I understand from either of us. Then there is an issue of Warlow is coming.” The tone is flat, knowing that Roman will know about Warlow.

Roman gets up to pace. “Warlow is coming? Do you think this may have been something he did to clear his way to coming back? Neither of us would stand for that monster to come back.”

Godric is staring up at a picture Eric had in his office. “Even worse, Warlow is coming for our Mate. When he died, he almost killed both Eric and Sookie in different ways. But it is suspicious that they both would die in the same moment, when neither had Mated fully to the other.” His voice is no longer cold to Roman.

Roman is pacing around the room, he finally shakes his head. “What is your plan?” Even though he had not done the things they remember, he will do anything to make his Maker be proud of him. They may be equals, but Roman loves his Maker.

Godric smiles. “I plan to dispose of the child Queen of Louisiana that plots to take my Mate so that she can use her. Sookie is a telepath, and part Fae. The Queen wanted her for her abilities and for the chance to walk in the sun again. Foolish, but then, from what I am finding, that is Sophie Anne.” He leans back, one elbow on the arm of the chair, the other resting behind his head as he talks.

Roman logs into his computer and looks up the child Queen. Frowning, he says, “It seems that all of a sudden there is no record of her children, Andre especially. There are records of a new pet that she is obsessed with, a Hadley Delahoussey.” He had directed his own spies to independently develop private files for him on all of the Royalty.

“Yes, Sookie’s cousin, and the one that admitted to the Queen about her cousin. All to stay in favor.”

Reading through the file on the Queen, Roman snarls. “How is this vampire still in power? It shows she has basically bankrupted the state, breaks the rules and is suspected of trafficking in our blood.”

Quirking his head to the side, Godric questions, “You did not keep track of this?” He has not really gotten into the Authority even though two of his work for it.

Angry, Roman tells his master, “I couldn’t without showing why. I did have it and Texas on Nan’s list of states to watch.” He has split up the states under others, but not being trusting of them, he has his own spies in cases like this that they are not doing their jobs and he finds a reason to check on the Monarch’s.

Godric cannot help the growl that escapes him. “Nan? Why her?”

Feeling the anger coursing through Godric, he says, “No particular reason, she doesn’t have as much on her plate as the others, so I thought she would pay more attention to them. Why, what did Nan do in this other timeline?” He is cautious though. Godric doesn’t get that angry without a reason.

Sparing a smile for the fact that his son does not question him on the timeline issue, he informs him, “Did you know she was grooming Bill Compton to be King. She also disposed me after an attack on my nest in Dallas from the FOTS. She had come to kill Eric and told him that he is receiving no help from the Authority to kill a 3,000 year old vampire. In fact he was told to kill him on his own. There are many problems with the time line that Eric and Sookie lived through. I had appeared to him and told him not to kill Russell. This is not me. I would never deny Eric his revenge for the death of his family. The blame he carries for their death has damn near killed him many times!” The last is said heatedly, as he thinks of how many times they almost lost Eric at the beginning because of his grief.

In his office, Roman clenches his fist. “This is not acceptable, but it explains many things. I suspect Nan made a lot of decisions that were really not the Authorities. No matter what, I would never sign off on your dismissal of being Sherriff.” Never. Not only was he his maker, but also one of the best Sheriffs out there, with Eric coming a close second. There would never be a reason to dismiss them.

Remembering their memory of that day, Godric laughs to himself. “When Eric challenged her on it, she told him that she was on TV.” He shakes his head.

Roman snorts. “I am thinking that will change. When do you wish to be King of Louisiana? I can sign off on it at any time.” He thinks there will be a large shake up in the works. They had dismissed so much for the Revelation, and now he needs to make sure the laws passed to make them more humane are being followed. It sounds like too many were still operating as they were.

“Without exposing yourself?”

Laughing at the comment, “There is enough here on her that it would be surprising if I didn’t replace her. And as one of the oldest on the continent, it would actually be a crime to not ask you to replace her, then Eric. So let me know how you wish to undertake this.” He is already grabbing the forms to make it all a done deal.

Thinking Godric asks him, “The punishment for interfering with Mates or Bonded?”

“Death.”

With that answer, and how much the idiot Queen had hurt his Mates, Godric then grins. “Then I think we will sit on this. But can we make her nervous? I want to drive her to the point of making mistakes that can be pointed out. As it is, I am going to be making a huge financial contribution to get this state in control.” He growls out the last. He is not happy about it, and would like any time he can have to build his fortune higher to take the hit easier.

Roman is looking through the files, seeing a lot of issues all around. The Authority itself will need to be brought to task. Shaking his head as he reads through a couple of the worst cases, “I am thinking there needs to be a shake up completely. Is Eric to be your second?”

“Yes, along with Sookie. And I will be pledging to them as soon as possible. Eric will be immediate, so there is no question of whether or not I will entertain marriage proposals. But Sookie will be once I can woo her to fall in love with me.” Godric is smiling a little. The smile that he gets when he thinks of the wooing of their little Mate and the joy he will have doing it. He leans forward on his desk and makes notes on what he will be needing to do.

Roman chuckles. “And the Bonded question?”

“I exchanged blood with her once already, and Eric is currently in the process of Mating and Bonding her. I felt that needed to be taken care of immediately. Sookie is also to be his Personal Assistant, then mine once we are settled in. Obviously, I will be moving the capital to here, since it is the base of Eric’s power.” And where their little one will be most comfortable. But Eric has always inspired loyalty, and they will need that as well.

Roman nods, his mind calculating. “Will it help if Sookie is under my protection also? I could, with your permissions, name her as one of my personal assets. Or have her under contract to me. Whichever will work with your plans.” He shrugs, but he is already planning to do what he can to protect the Mate of his Maker and Brother.

Godric leans back thinking and he finally nods, “Under Contract. Then there will be legal ramifications to their busy work.”

Roman gets an evil grin on his face, “My dear Maker, I think it is time to clean house, starting with this lovely state of ours.”

And with that, plans are born to disrupt plans that had been over 3,000 years in the making.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,720 words**

**Fairfarren ~**


	9. Every Breath is a Second Chance

# Every Breath is a Second Chance

 

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Chapter-9-AIW.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 2,271 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Always (Live)_ by Switchfoot

* * *

_Previously:_

_Godric leans back thinking and he finally nods, “Under Contract. Then there will be legal ramifications to their busy work.”_

_Roman gets an evil grin on his face, “My dear Maker, I think it is time to clean house, starting with this lovely state of ours.”_

_And with that, plans are born to disrupt plans that had been over 3,000 years in the making._

_Now:_

* * *

In the chambers they have been in, Eric wakes up next to his Sookie and realizes he just woke up for the first time for over a thousand years. It is not the instantaneous wakening that vampires experience when the sun sets, or whenever they ‘awake’ for the day.

No, this is a real wakening, with sleepy thoughts and generally coming to himself as he becomes aware of the world. While he is somewhat worried since his alertness has saved his life many times in the past, he cannot deny the pleasure of this kind of awakening. Having the sense of actually waking up beside the woman who would have been his wife if he was human, but is his Mate, his other half, is completely amazing. Eric smiles down at her in his arms. The last exchange shocked him. It was nothing like their first one, nor their first one in the alternative timeline. He has no idea how many days it has been, but he is eager to make the final exchange, to finalize their bond in every way.

Trailing his fingers down her side, he smiles as she cuddles closer and goosebumps erupt on her skin. He loves knowing her so much better than before. Now he knows many private things and will be telling Godric about her great uncle. She does not want his death on her conscious even though she has told him to kill him to protect Hunter. So, they will have to find another way to end him or make him pay for all of the pain he has caused their tiny Mate while making sure that Hunter will never learn of him.

He also is hurting for her knowing her childhood. Like he told her, it had been one thing to know her memories, but it still wasn’t her thoughts on it. That is why he wanted to talk to her and see what she thinks about it.

He had also shared his scars deep in his heart, the ones that meant talking about when he was born and the deaths of his family. They talked about their lives and explained their thoughts on what had transpired, even their thoughts through the alternative timeline.  They had shared the pain and the triumphs of understanding each other to the very marrow, and as Sookie had commented, knowing each other this way will allow for them to be able to understand the other more.

There were the ‘I’m sorrys’ for things that had happened – his fucking Nora, her almost fucking Alcide as well as her fucking Warlow and so much more. They come to understand that they may be Mates, but they are not the other person. As Eric told her, he is always hers.

He smiles down and tells his love as he senses her waking up, “Good whatever time it is.” He kisses her shoulder.

Sookie blinks owlishly at him as she yawns prettily. “You and that vampire sense of time cannot tell what time it is?” Her hand is covering her mouth, just as she has been taught, and it makes Eric smile at her even more.

He shakes his head. “My sense of time is befuddled by your beauty, my princess.”

She cannot help the sound of laughter that comes from her. “You are _not_ the Eric I met in Fangtasia either tomorrow or today. Whichever day it is.” She is laughing up at him, her eyes reflecting her happiness.

He pulls her to him and nuzzles her. “I am the same man then and now. I just hid myself away. How would I have known that I was meeting my Mate, my other half, at that time?  Plus, you were with Bill Compton!” He growls the name out.

She giggles in his arms, relaxing there. She tells him, “We have so much ahead of ourselves.”

He nods, breathing in her scent. He can smell his own and Godric’s laced throughout. “But think of the happier times coming. You have Godric to woo you, which will be interesting to watch. Then there will be my own wooing, so you don’t forget who I am”, he teases her.

She laughs, and then looks up into his eyes, “We are going to be ok, right Eric?”

He nods looking into her own, and frowns. He looks closer and then remarks, “Sookie, your eyes are definitely blue now.”

She smiles. “Permanently? I don’t think so, Eric. People’s eyes don’t change.”

He nods, looking into them. “They are blue the exact shade of mine. I wonder if once you Bond with Godric, they will change to reflect his eyes as well as mine.” He chuckles. “My lovely, unusual Sookie. You will always be a surprise to me.”

With that he kisses her, but the kiss soon turns hot and sultry, and when he pulls back to give his wide grin, he tells her, “Greedy?” teasing her. He loves being able to let loose his inner self.

She laughs up at him, “I want you to be mine, no questions.  So, yes I am greedy!”

He kisses down her neck, telling her, “I like.”

She just moans as he makes his way down her body, proving to her once again that she should have chosen him as her first lover. His talented mouth soon has her squirming under him as he worships her breasts. She can feel him getting aroused on her thigh, and she is admittedly panting for his attentions. She has received nothing but him for the last however long they have been here in this room, and she can say it only feeds her addiction to him.

Eric soon moves down her body, eliciting moans from her as he makes love to her body with his mouth. He pulls every trick he knows to please his woman. Instead of using her to please himself, to get himself off, this woman is the one he tries to please. She always will be, just as he is always hers.

When he reaches between her shapely thighs, he smiles as he can see how wet she is for him. “Oh, lover, is this all for me?”

She leans up on her elbows to lift an eyebrow at him, “Who else do you think it is for? Do you not think of yourself capable of pleasing me?”

He growls playfully back at her and captures her eyes while he laps at the moisture that he is sure to have come from the heavens themselves. No matter how badly he wants to let his eyes roll back from her taste, he never lets his eyes break contact with hers.

Sookie is captivated by watching Eric between her thighs. He has always enjoyed her watching him please her, but feeling his emotions as he is doing it adds a whole new side of things. His so talented mouth… She used to dream of it, but the reality is so much better.

When he feels her getting close, he stops, then moves up her body, sliding into her in one movement. At her shocked face, he captures her lips. They both open their mouths to each other at the same time, and they fall under the Bond, their tongues starting to mimic the movement of their bodies.

He finally allows her to catch her breath and watches her eyes as he tells her, “I love you.”

She sighs out in pleasure, “Always, and a day…”

He smiles down at her as he makes love to his beloved. When they get closer to that moment, her mouth is on his neck, and he begs of her, “Do it, bite me and take me as your Bonded, my love!”

His fangs are down and slide into her neck as her teeth break through his skin and the light that bursts in the room is enough to make them cum at the same time. Their souls binding to each other as only Soul Mates and Bondeds can, making them both become what they were meant to be.

Now they are only missing the third in their souls, and he is more than welcome in their love.

* * *

Godric is panting in his room, a smile on his face. He had luckily been off the phone with his contacts when their pleasure built in him, and he too had seen the burst of light in the room as it exploded from him.

He shakes his head at the joy he can feel from the two, and their love for each other. He can also feel the yearning from the two for him. That alone has him feeling as though he is the age he physically looks – something he has not felt for centuries.

He leans back in the chair, realizing that they managed to complete the Bond in two days.  Tonight would have been when Bill had Sookie attacked to give her his blood. Instead, she is safe in Eric’s arms, and he dares anyone to try to attack her now. The Bonding alone will override another’s blood in her. His, being her Mate, won’t be rejected, and he can’t wait for the time for them to go forward in their bonding.

He looks down and sighing, checks over his plans. He has already, with Roman’s blessing, told his King that he will not be in his area and that he may be retiring from his position. He offered Isabel to be his replacement while he is considering his position. That would allow him to remain here, without having to swear to the Queen, holding his position in the other state.

He grins as he looks through the other plans. Tomorrow will be interesting. In Eric’s name, he had sent Pam to Bon Temp to capture Bill. He has proof of him moving there, a couple of weeks ago, and he has Pam taking Bill in contempt of the rules. He himself is about to leave to go inspect the home Bill has been in.

Grinning, and only taking time to change to jeans and a hoody, Godric heads outside to fly himself to the home place of his Mate. He revels in the flight, happy to be removing one of the immediate threats to his Mate.

Within minutes, he is landing outside the Compton Plantation. He can hear Bill sputtering at Pam for her silvering him. He is soon by his Grandchild’s side and looks at the Civil War veteran. “William Compton.” The words are growled out.

Bill glares at the vampire in front of him. “Godric. Why are you here?” He is not happy with the site of his Sheriff’s Maker here. What Godric knows, Eric does. He already is trying to find Sookie, no one has seen her.

Godric smiles serenely at him. “I was visiting my Child on the most auspicious day. Would you know he found his Mate just yesterday? Amazing isn’t it? But he had found out that you had been in the area without checking in, and asked me to help with the restraining of you.  He is quite busy Mating and Bonding his Mate.” His smile only grows slightly wider as he notices the panic in Bill.

Trying to calm himself, Bill cannot help but breathe in and holds back the snarl as he smells the delectable scent of the human he had been sent to procure. Why does Godric smell of her?

Godric inwardly smiles as he picks on the younger vampire’s reaction to the smell of his Mate mixed in with his own scent.

He says nothing as he passes by the veteran and enters the crumbling antebellum house. He frowns at the obvious rundown condition of the place. “You have been here for almost a month and not done a thing? Compton, it looks like you were trying to hide your residency from my Child. This is not looking favorable for you.” He cares not for the man, but he likes needling Bill, hoping he hits a button that will cause the veteran to give information away.

He moves through the house, knowing that there had been a file on Sookie for Russell to be able to gain. Godric is looking forward to tearing apart this wretched house to get to said file, as well as anything else he can find here.

Then he thinks of the pluses or negatives of letting the man watch him destroy the house. Godric sighs. He just turns around, and looking at Compton, he tells Pam, “Please take him to Fangtasia. My Child will enjoy his time with him later. He will probably be bringing his Mate along for her to learn about her new life.” He will be able to move much faster if the veteran is gone.

Pam rolls her eyes. “She will be my new sister?” _I will at least be older, if nothing else. But how are they so sure Eric has found his Mate?_ she thinks. _  
_

In that second, Godric realizes that while they will never need to turn their Sookie, they will have to ensure Pam does not know about this situation for a while. Until then, it will need to be said that he will change her, or Eric and he will. Otherwise, Pam would flaunt her age in front of Sookie. This way, his Mate will be superior to her in Pam’s mind. “No, she will be my new Child once we get to that step.” He has not forgotten the memories of Pam’s jealousy of Sookie.

Pam’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t say anything. Godric had personally taught her how to behave when she took their familiarity with each other too far in his estimation. His Grandchild was not to disobey her Maker or him in any way, not when he may learn of it.

She nods, then takes Compton out to the van, and Godric turns around in the house. He wrinkles his nose at the smell, figuring either Compton has no sense of smell, or he is counting on the smell to hide him and anything he has done.

Unfortunately for Compton, his scent is easy to separate from the house’s smell, and Godric is soon tracking him through the house.

He finds the file on his Mate easily, and shakes his head at the ease in finding it. Because of that, he searches out everywhere he can smell the veteran. When he ends up in the attic, he stares at the wall full of pictures of his Mate. A lot of them show how close he has been to his Sookie. Godric’s snarl rings out through the house and scares the birds out of the trees in the area around him.

No, it is not a good time to be William Compton.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,549 words**

**Fairfarren ~**


	10. Gonna Have A Devil To Pay

 

# Gonna Have A Devil To Pay

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/chapter-10-aiw.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 1,790 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _A Good Run of Bad Luck_ by Clint Black

* * *

_Previously:_

_Unfortunately for Compton, his scent is easy to separate from the house’s smell, and Godric is soon tracking him through the house._

_He finds the file on his Mate easily, and shakes his head at the ease in finding it. Because of that, he searches out everywhere he can smell the veteran. When he ends up in the attic, he stares at the wall full of pictures of his Mate. A lot of them show how close he has been to his Sookie. Godric’s snarl rings out through the house and scares the birds out of the trees in the area around him._

_No, it is not a good time to be William Compton._

_Now:_

* * *

William Compton, one time farmer and plantation owner, had built the home he moved in to recently with his bare hands for his wife and children. He had been a supporter of the Confederate States, going so far as to go to war for his beliefs, only to find when he was coming home that all of it had been taken away from him because a vampire decided that she would keep him.

Now here he was being transported to Fangtasia because of a stupid rule. He sneers in the direction of Pamela, knowing that he will have to suffer for his Queen because of his mission.

But the mission! He had been disgusted at first to find out that he was being sent to his home. He quite enjoyed the life in the Queen’s palace, but he had been sent back to BFE to procure a new human for her. He had been close to refusing, until he heard the details of the human. She had been reported to be telepathic. As far as he knew, there were only a couple of species that were telepathic. His King would be highly interested to gain any one of them for himself.

So, he had agreed and left the palace after a fuck and feed with the Queen’s favorite, part of his reward for the mission. He had left to gather as much information on Sookie Stackhouse as he could. Bill had been in the town for a couple of weeks, long enough to glamour people and to have them tell him of how crazy Sookie is, but he had read between the lines and realized that she truly is telepathic.

He had found some other odd items – like Sookie has never been to a hospital in her entire life for herself. She was born at home, and from then on, never needed a doctor so there was no blood type listed for her as well as other normal medical facts on people.

The one time she had been in the hospital was for her aunt, and she had not been able to stay a long time. By the time she had left, she had looked miserable. The townsfolk had thought it was because of her aunt dying, but Bill was willing to bet it had been the pain of being around so many sick, hurt and dying people.

He had learned that when she was young, she had won a spelling bee. Thinking on it, of course it would be easy for her to win, the words would have been in the people’s minds. But she had never done anything remotely close to that again.

Everything else he had found out indicated that she is simple. As far as he can tell, she has used her telepathy so much in her life that there was no way she would be intelligent. She also has a temper to rival her brothers.

Then Bill had smelled her one night when her windows had been open, and that had been it. Even now, he can feel himself harden as he remembers the scent of the woman. He had been working on showing himself in a manner that would capture her interest. Tonight’s plan was to allow her to be beat almost to death, then he could become her knight in shining armor. By giving her his blood, he’d heal her and be able to control her. _  
_

Bill had planned to keep her here until she was completely under his sway. He grinned inside, careful not to give anything away as he had planned to take that sweet innocence away from Sookie.

The Queen wanted her telepath, and she had planned to bond her, then eventually turn her. But, she was going to ‘allow’ Sookie to be with Bill as a reward for coming to New Orleans and being part of her court.

Bill would slowly ruin that innocence until she was as bad as her cousin, allowing anyone and everyone to have her.

The only exceptions were Eric Northman and his Maker. Bill had no idea why it had been imperative for him to keep far from them. To have found Godric with her scent had been alarming.

Sookie had been in her bed two nights ago. Knowing it took three exchanges and those needing to be a day for each exchange, there is no way Eric had Bonded and Mated Sookie. However, to have her missing yesterday did not bode well. The shifter had been no help either on where she had been. He had planned to talk to her today, but when he had appeared at the farmhouse, Sookie had not been there. As it was, the fact that she had told the Shifter she had a new job was not good. This is a woman who doesn’t change much.

Bill had been getting ready to go over and find out what he could from Adele. She had been surprisingly easy to glamour, and she had confirmed that Sookie is telepathic. The only thing was, there was a strong block in her mind to what Sookie really is. Her answers were more robotic than normal, only repeating “Human” each and every time.

This had made him dig, his glamouring being one of his gifts. His strength being another one. But, no matter how he tried to get around that block, he never got any more from Adele.

Sookie’s brother had been a piece of relief in this damn town. He had tried Adele for a drink, but she had normal human blood. However, Jason Stackhouse was like his cousin. He could be glamoured never to let Sookie have a chance of knowing what he is up to. Bill had soon decided that he would be his feed and fuck. Knowing that the young man did not swing that way made it even more enjoyable.

But now.

Now he is wondering what will become of him, and he is curious as to whom Eric’s Bonded and Mate could be. It will make waves in their world, he being one of the oldest around. It surely won’t take long for them all to know who it is. With Eric being who he is, the human will be turned in one way or the other. Eric was not known to be gentle with his fuck and feeds. And even if it is true that the fucker had actually met his Mate, well, Bill was sure that he wouldn’t change that much from the man he had met when he was younger.

To distract himself from thinking of unfavorable thoughts, he thinks back to Sookie and the nights he had spent outside her window masturbating to her scent. There had even been the times he had glamoured Jason to meet him there and had him silenced as he fucked her brother under her window. Those had been the nights. Even now he felt the hunger for Jason and Sookie. He had thought of trying to get Jason to come with them and present a full set to the Queen. Sometimes she likes to be fucked by a male, and this would satisfy her. Truly the only one who had satisfied him this much was Hadley.

He then grins as his plan is already being acted on. One way or the other he would have Sookie Stackhouse. His research on her shows that she is very loyal to her family. So he has arranged to have a murderer continue his spree in their hometown and ensure that Jason will be blamed for the murders.

Bill will have the murderer eventually come after her and by that time, Jason would have built a reputation of being out of control and it will be up to Bill to rescue Sookie and have the real killer be exposed.

It would not take much for him to glamour Jason to do any of it, and him being so subtle about the glamouring, after taking in consideration his sister’s mind reading skills, had covered his glamour. It is possible, but since there is no reason really to do it, no one bothers. Wanting to make sure that his glamour was fool proof, Bill had learned how. Now he is glad he had, since there is no way for Sookie to read what he has done to her brother. Plus the boy is known for being an idiot.

It had surprised Bill that Jason was actually just lazy. He had a mind that many would have used to further themselves in life, instead, he used it to get all the pussy he wants and being the big boy in the small town.

Before he can think any more on it, the van jerks to a stop, and the back doors open. Bill looks up as Godric is there, and there is pure rage on his face. Not understanding what had happened with the vampire nicknamed Death to make him so angry, Bill is confused. There had not been enough time for the ancient vampire to find his wall. It is the only thing he could imagine would piss the ancient vampire off. Since he was always protective of Eric, he wouldn’t like that wall…

Godric roughly grabs him and soon has him in the basement of Fangtasia, chained to a wall with silver that is not wrapped.

Without saying a word, the vampire disappears from the room. Then, after a short wait, the door is thrown open, and there are four footsteps coming down the stairs.

Right before they came into sight, Bill catches the scent of the woman he had been thinking of, and is shocked to see the change in her, the color of her eyes, and her body is much curvier. Then he caught the tones to it, smelling Eric and Godric on her.

He couldn’t help the snarl that escapes him, but before he could say a word, Sookie is in front of him, slapping him hard enough to make his head rock to the side. When his fangs drop, Eric and Godric are right beside her.

Sookie gives him a look of hatred, and says in a dark voice to him, “How fucking dare you!”

From the snarls, he is guessing he knows now who Eric’s Mate is, and that they had found the wall…

* * *

**Final Count: 1, 870 words**

**Fairfarren ~**


	11. Chapter 11 You Held Me Down, But I Got Back Up

# You Held Me Down, But I Got Back Up

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Chapter-11-AIW.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 3,556 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Roar_ by Katy Perry

* * *

_Previously:_

_He couldn’t help the snarl that escapes him, but before he could say a word, Sookie is in front of him, slapping him hard enough to make his head rock to the side. When his fangs drop, Eric and Godric are right beside her._

_Sookie gives him a look of hatred, and says in a dark voice to him, “How fucking dare you!”_

_From the snarls, he is guessing he knows now who Eric’s mate is, and that they had found the wall…_

_Now:_

* * *

Eric and Sookie soon make it out of their room, well, soon being a relative word. They had showered, but Eric found himself needing to make sure she smelled of him, not that Sookie complained about the way he turned their shower into a better memory of their first instance of shower sex.

In her mind, there is nothing better than for her vampire to hold her up with one hand while her back is against the wall and he is lazily thrusting in her, their mouths more interested in each other. Her hands roam his perfect body, and the sounds he is making let her know he appreciates it.

His other hand is also roaming her body, tugging at her nipples, caressing the rest, until he finally grabs her hair. Every time he does it, a thrill runs through her body. It is possessive, though not in a Vampire kind of ‘Mine’, but in a human male’s claim on his woman.

Only when they both got close, did Eric move any faster. Sookie is completely dependent on his movements, not able to move her own body, but she doesn’t mind. Who would mind a tall Viking who instead of pillaging his way, is making love to her?

After they both cum, he nuzzles into her neck, content to listen to the shower beating down around them and her heartbeat. She is also content being in his arms, feeling his emotions as he nuzzles her, loving her. Then they both jolt as they feel white hot rage pour through them.

Eric growls out, “Godric.” His rage grows as Godric’s does. For the vampire rarely got this mad normally, and to have him this angry means it has to do with one of his Children, or his Mate.

Reacting to the anger from them both, Sookie quickly rinses off and jumps out of the shower to find him there holding a towel for her, his body already dry. “Godric is angry? What could have set him off like that?” She is worried, since she cannot see the gentle vampire being easy to anger.

By the time she has dried herself off, Eric is coming back in the room fully dressed, and holding out some clothing for her. She smiles at him as she pulls on the jeans and the red halter top. She can feel Eric doing something with her hair but truly doesn’t care as she is worried about Godric.

The situations that could be responsible are running rampart in her head to the point she can feel panic starting to creep up on her. Sookie finally asks Eric when he is done with her hair, while slipping on the red pumps he had brought for her, “Is he hurt?”

Instead of Eric’s voice answering her, she hears, “No, a mo stóirin. ( _My Darling_ ) I am not hurt.” And with that Godric walks up to them. Since he needs to calm the beast inside of him, he takes Sookie into his arms, only sighing in relief as he holds her. Then when Eric come by and lays a hand on the two of them, the memories catch up.

Godric is the one who catches their petite Mate and he growls. “I want to know how we can make her better prepared for that transfer!” He is frustrated from everything, but it makes him upset that she faints from their touch.

Eric is also shaking his head, and he takes his Mate from his Maker’s arms and sits them on the bed as they wait out until she wakens.

Needing to work off some of the sheer need to get revenge, Godric is pacing. He is so angry, and he finally asks, “Did you see?”

Nodding his head, Eric just shakes his in disgust. “Everything as well as you thought that maybe there is more to the Stackhouses than we thought. “

Grinding his teeth, he clenches and unclenches his fists as his eyes also are black with his rage. “A fucking wall, Eric. And the pictures on that wall are not ones you get from normal surveillance. I even left and went to her place and asked Adele to remember any previous Glamouring. Bill has glamoured almost everyone in town, and done it making sure he has covered himself in case Sookie looks. Worst of all, since he couldn’t have Sookie, I am gathering he took her brother many times. A lot of the so-called booty calls that Jason was on, were in fact being Bill’s fuck and feed. I _smelled_ him! Under her window with her own brother!” He is growling, his voice not screaming, only because he didn’t want his Mate to be upset from waking to him doing so.

Eric is vibrating with hatred and wondered if this was the same as it was in the previous timeline. “Bill had always been somewhat odd, but even that I couldn’t believe. Or rather didn’t want to think about. Who would want to imagine something with the man who had the woman whom you loved in his thrall? I want to know if somehow he had managed to glamour her if he was that powerful.”

Godric shakes his head immediately. “She didn’t react to any of it. That is in the mind, and it would have transferred. But not having his blood would explain it. If he can do this with normal Glamouring, well, with a Blood Tie like that, he can manipulate as finely as a glamour. Tell me, who was more in control in the beginning, did she seem to grow more attached to him as time went on as he gave her blood?” He already knows the answers, but Eric needs to think through this on his own.

Thinking back through it, Eric can see what his Maker already has. “You know it did. I _knew_ she was in love with me, but him giving her blood so many times muddled everything up. And I didn’t know he gave her blood again after we started to bond! But to find that Sookie only knew it from Alcide’s memories and how her body tried to reject it…” They both knew there was no way that the Vampire had missed the smell of a bond starting.

Remembering that time with a growl, Godric nods. “Because you started the Blood Bond and you are also her Mate. Her body didn’t want it. But he probably compelled her through the blood in her already to take his. He knew that she was falling for you, that he was losing his blood bag. His asset. He was in love alright, but with her blood.” He is shaking his head at the pain that his two Mates went through and so much of it can be traced back to William Compton.

A low growl comes out of both of them as they consider that timeline and how much had gone wrong, but then Eric muses, “As much as things went wrong, we still found each other. I wonder if something was trying to fuck us up. So many times we were close, but then something always seemed to happen to separate us.” He can’t stop the idea from being in his head… something just seemed to always mess it up. It was like a group of bad writers got together and refused to allow them to have a happy ending.

Godric nods but he is now paying more attention to his little Mate. “Eric, we need to find out what we can do. It is way too convenient to not be able to pass information to each other with a touch, but we cannot have her being knocked out. There is no way I want to refrain from touching the two of you. I literally cannot do it. Just like when I came in, I _had_ to have her in my arms, to reassure myself that she is fine.” He trembles, his inner beast surging to the front as it remembers the need to have its Mate safe. Safe is his arms, or Eric’s.

And that makes him pause. He can feel that the beast is ok with Eric holding her, somehow knowing she is safe in his arms, as safe as his. Are they Mates? Then his earlier thought comes back. Does it matter? He is fine with Eric and Sookie being Mates, his own beast and soul is calling for them. And while it _needs_ Sookie, it also has no issues with Eric. He already knows from his reactions to Bill, he has no patience or tolerance with another man with his Mate. But Eric?

Eric is watching his Maker, feeling him debating himself. He has no idea what is going on, but all he feels is the steady love that his Maker has for him, and the growing love for their Mate. He is also maintaining a bead on his Mate, waiting for anything to show that she is coming to.

He finally brings up the only answer he can think of, “If you didn’t know anything about the memory transfer, should we call the Doctor? Or do you have other sources that may have an answer to this mystery? I, like you, don’t want her collapsing each time we touch her at the same time. To be frank, I am looking forward to the first time we can both be with her. In fact, I am going to talk to her about it, and see if I can prepare her some.”

Weary with his worry, Godric washes his face with his hands. “I will check with Roman and see if there is anything he knows. If not, we will call in the Halfling. I am guessing, that once we both Bond to her, it might stop the blackouts. She already is changing in her scent and looks, I can see more of the Fae in her now than I saw before, even in your memories.”

Eric nods, his own eyes tracking the minute differences even since he had her earlier in the shower. She is becoming…more. There is no other explanation, she has a glow that lights her up from the inside, and her beauty is more obvious. There were changes going on in her face and body, but slightly at this time. It may not be what is thought to be popular nowadays, but for both Godric and he, she is perfect. He finally mentions out loud, “Also, ask about the eye color. Her eyes were my shade, I wonder if it is a change because of the Fae or if it is cause of the Mating Bond being completed with us. If it is the later, then it will be interesting what the mix of eye colors will be…”

Godric can’t help but smirk at the thought of his Mate having a trait of his. Then he and Eric both stop talking as they feel her coming back to them.

Rubbing her eyes, as she feels Eric support her as she sits up, “What happened?”

Godric reaches out and holds her hand, hoping that nothing happens, but even then is a rush as he feels Eric’s thoughts come in. He sighs. “It looks like any time we three touch, everything is exchanged. Even the short time between the last exchanges caused another one. But we can’t have you blacking out, nor can either of us not touch you.”

Shaking her head in horror, Sookie immediately tells them both, “No! Never!”

They both reassure her that they won’t but Eric tells her bluntly, “We can’t have you passing out if the two of us happen to touch you or even the other when one of us is touching you. Something needs to be done, lover.” He is calm, but there is a layer of worry under his words.

Thinking on it, Sookie remembers what happened last time, and she tells them, “Both of your ideas are good, but if I am remembering Godric’s recall, we have a vampire in the basement of Fangtasia that both of us want a piece of. I cannot believe he has been with my brother!!!” Tears are in her eyes as she thinks of the shame Jason would be feeling if he could recall it. And then she wonders if that is why he started to hate vampires…

Since they were all touching, Godric and Eric are shocked. They can hear her thoughts… Eric finally asks, ‘ _Sookie?’_

She looks to him, “Yes?”

Godric slowly begins to smile, and Eric along with him. “We can hear you, and you can hear us when we touch.”

Sookie’s eyes grew huge and she started to shake her head, “No! I-No!”

Pulling her towards himself, Godric cradles her head between his hands, looks deeply in her blue eyes, and thinks, ‘ _Sookie. Stop. You don’t hear everything, and I bet it is because you are not wanting to. This is not your nightmare in person. I am thinking to you. You can hear me. WE- the three of us- will find out more, and I bet that we can regulate it. Calm down. Please. You are making both of us worry. Would you like us to sit here worrying, or would you like to do something about Bill?’_

She stares into his eyes, and then Godric lets go of her, and tells her verbally, “It only happens when the three of us touch. I don’t think it will be a problem, though it would be a great benefit if this could be expanded on. Think on it, a stoirin, if I can hear your thoughts while sitting in court, no one will ever know about your ability. This is something I greatly desire, limiting the knowledge of it will help us hinder greedy ones. Also, you are turning more Fae. This will cause enough issues alone, but I will never give you up, nor keep you hidden. Who all knows the abilities that can happen when two ancient vampires Mate and Bond with a Fae? Telepathy would be the last thought on people’s minds.” His mind is running with all the possibilities.

Eric nods. “We just need to know who all Hadley has told about you, as well as the Queen and Compton.”

Closing her eyes, Sookie calms down, then takes a deep breath. “Let’s deal with Bill, then we can see from there where to go. Maybe he can also answer the questions Godric and Roman have about Sophie Anne’s children.” Then she turns to Godric, pleading with him, “Can you first call Roman and see if he can find anything? I want to know what we can expect and so on.”

Godric finds himself nodding, needing to please his Mate, and he notices Eric’s smirk at him. “Of course.” He puts a hand to her face, and examining it, he smiles and leans forward to kiss her cheek. “Get a jacket, a stoirin, we fly tonight.”

She gulps, but nods, watching him leave.

Eric grins, and pulls her back to his front, his mouth by her ear, “I don’t think it will take long, lover, for you to fall for your other Mate.” Chuckling as she gives him a look, he raises himself off the bed, then holds his hand out to her.

She sighs, but takes his hand. He leads her through the house and opening the closet in the hallway, grabs a jacket and holds it out for her.

She glances in the closet and sees a couple of other jackets, a cranberry one, and another leather one, but brown. She asks him as she shrugs into the jacket he held, “When did you buy all of this?”

He is in his own jacket, and moving in front of her, as he gently fixes the collar for her, “I ordered it all the other night and had it delivered along with some food and other items for you. I remembered your size from when I had remodeled your house. Though, it looks like I may need to get additional clothing.”

At her blank look at him, he tugs her over to a mirror that will show her upper body and lets her see what Godric and he have already seen.

Her eyes widen, “Oh my word! Eric?”

He glides behind her, and meeting her eyes in the mirror, his hands slide down her body as he tells her, “I don’t know, but I can say I like. Sookie, there is much we don’t know about Fae, nor about the Mate Bonds. We will find out. This is not something YOU have to face; WE will be beside you every step of the way.” He ducks his head down, and asks, “Agreed?”

She nods, sagging back into him, and closing her eyes, as she feels him almost caressing her through the bond, sending her love and reassurance. She can feel an echo, as though someone else was doing the same and her eyes fly open as she smiles. “Godric.” She breathes out.

Eric smiles, “Nope, it won’t take long. And yes, you are feeling Godric.”

Then, before her eyes could make out his movement, Godric is behind her, beside Eric. Eric had made room for him, and all three stare at the picture they make. Godric breathes out, “Beautiful.” He smiles at her.

Then looking deliberately at Eric, he tells them, “Roman is looking into it, but he suggested touching Sookie when she is prepared for it.”

She takes a breath, then nods, bracing herself when Godric leans into and touches the two of them. The memories rush through, and Sookie found herself lost in them, but not like before. She is living through them in that second, and she realizes that is why she is knocked out. When it was over, she had Godric and Eric holding her and watching her worriedly.

She smiles at them, “That worked, but we cannot be too long without touching. I _live_ your memories.”

They look shocked, then look at each other. Eric muses, “It could be a side effect of her telepathy…”

Godric looks back at her, and holds her closer. “We will find out what the limit of time is, and that way we can find out how long to be apart. But I am happy you are not out, a stoirin.”

She smiles, then looks at them. “Let’s get this over with.”

Godric casts a look at Eric, and when he nods, he sweeps up his Mate in his arms and is out the door and in the air before she can react. He rises so slowly, and watches her carefully to make sure she is ok.

When she gets over being startled, she stares at Godric, curious.

“You and Eric have so many other firsts, I wanted this to be one for us,” he answers the look.

She smiles, then stares out. “I thought this would scare me like flying in a plane did.”

He pulls her closer, “Maybe it is the company this time?”

She grins at him, and then comments to her other Mate, “About time you caught up, mister.”

He laughs freely as he glides to a spot beside them, “I made sure the house was locked down.” He then levels a look at Sookie, “You need to eat, my lover. As much as I wished it did, my blood will not nourish you like yours does for me.”

She blushes, and Godric chuckles. “Would you like to eat before or after the meeting with Compton?”

She cannot help the feeling of hatred towards the civil war vet. “After. I don’t think I can eat anything until we are done. Plus if anything makes me sick, I can hide the reaction.”

The two vampires look at each other, both making sure that they will ensure she eats. Eric thinks, and finally decides to have an Italian place nearby to Fangtasia deliver for when they are done. He soon texts Pam and asks her to do it, and takes care of some trivial things that Godric had left for him.

Sookie just shakes her head, realizing that Eric’s know how with technology, is sitting in her brain. As soon as she saw him with the phone, she had wished to know more. And it poured in.

Godric was watching her, and quietly asks, “Do you wish for a phone?” He had felt her desire, and it was not sexual in content.

She smiles at him, “I guess I will need some things to be Eric’s assistant.”

Eric chuckles, as he continues to answer emails, “At least, lover. I will take care of it, if you will allow me to.”

The three share a look, the memory of all the times she has refused to allow him to. She does however admit, that the shared memories show her what Eric is meaning by his ‘helping’. He only wants to give her what he thinks she already owns. She is his, and all that he is, is hers, as all she is, is his.

Before long, Godric gently lands with Eric. Swinging her down, he gives her a look, then Eric takes her hand. He walks in with her through the main door, Godric walking after them. He is watching their back, not hiding his care of them.

The crowd parted before them, and both vampires feel when their Mate flinches, and send her their love and comfort. Eric heads to the basement, wanting to deal with Compton as soon as possible.

They walk through the doors, Pam joining them as they head down the stairs.

Eric cannot help the triumphant look he gives when Compton realizes that Sookie is his, and then he is as surprised as everyone when she slaps him hard enough to rock his head.

Then his little spitfire fires at Compton, “How fucking dare you!”

Both Godric and he share a shiver of lust for their Mate. This will be interesting…

* * *

**Final Count: 3,781 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **


	12. Set Me on Fire

**Pre Edit Count – 2,426 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Burning Bridges_ by OneRepublic

* * *

  _Previously:_

_The crowd parted before them, and both vampires feel when their Mate flinches, and send her their love and comfort. Eric heads to the basement, wanting to deal with Compton as soon as possible._

_They walk through the doors, Pam joining them as they head down the stairs._

_Eric cannot help the triumphant look he gives when Compton realizes that Sookie is his, and then he is as surprised as everyone when she slaps him hard enough to rock his head._

_Then his little spitfire fires at Compton, “How fucking dare you!”_

_Both Godric and he share a shiver of lust for their Mate. This will be interesting…_

_Now:_

* * *

Eric cannot help the smirk as he watches Compton. He can’t deny this is a satisfaction that he has so many times daydreamed about. Unseen by Compton, Godric is touching him and stands behind their Mate with both hands on her shoulders. Not holding her back, but as a stance of solidity behind her.

Compton snarls at Eric, “You going to allow your human to treat me like this?”

The look on Eric’s face is gleeful as he answers the prisoner in front of him. “I allow my Mate and Bonded to talk and treat you any way she wishes. You know Mates are not forced to act subservient to any and are considered equal to any vampire.”

Godric chuckles in their minds, ‘ _And even if not, Eric wouldn’t allow anyone to treat you any different. A stoirin, you will be equal to everyone, and we will fight for that right. Now, do what you need to, then we will work him over. This is your chance to get even for anything you wanted to ever let loose on him.’_

Sookie doesn’t bat an eyelash, and sends back to them, ‘ _While we all know he would repeat history, I still cannot take out the anger I have for actions he has not done. Just…we need to find out what we can. I don’t want to deal with the godlike Bill. That was torture._ ’

Both vampires look at the weakling in front of them. If it wasn’t for the two of them living through it and the memories of Sookie and Eric, it would be hard to realize what type of future this vampire would have. With Sookie’s thoughts, the intrusion into her house came to mind, and how he treated her. Neither could stop the growl.

On the other hand, Pam is watching them all with a sense of fascination. Eric had announced to her he was Mated and Bonded to a hybrid, and that his maker is Mated to the same person. She remembered the teachings from the two about Mates and is trying hard to not hate the woman in front of her. In the span of a few days, she has taken her place with Eric as the most important woman in his life.

But, feeling the emotions of her Maker and how happy he is makes her stop and think if she really wants to travel down that road. Plus the woman had gumption. She liked that.

Godric, after a moment of talking with his Mates, and making sure Sookie doesn’t want a piece of Bill herself, tells them his plan and they both agree. He backs away and heads to the cabinet on the wall as he casually tells Bill, “Now that my Eric has found his Mate, and Bonded with her, it is time to introduce her to this new world of hers. And no worries, I showed them _everything_ I found.”

Growls ring out in the room as even Pam had been disgusted with the veteran’s obsession.

He pulls down some tools. They smoke his hand since they are silver and he has no gloves on, but he handles them as though they caused him no pain.

Sookie internally grits her teeth, not liking this. Godric had said nothing of this.

Coming back to his Mates, he casually hands Eric some gloves, and puts the tools on a table near Bill. He looks up at the vampire, commenting, “Needless to say, none of my progeny or their progeny liked it. Nor did the subject of it. Now, you don’t want to be angering some of the oldest vampires on this continent, do you?”

Bill sneered, “I know of some who are as old as you are, or older. I demand you call my Queen.”

Eric lifts and eyebrow as he looks over the tools Godric had selected and nods his approval. “Now why would I be calling the Queen over a simple discipline job in _my_ area? That is why there are Sheriffs.”

With the sneer on his face, Bill tells him haughtily, “Call the Queen. She will explain to you.”

With a look at his Maker and Pam, Eric pulls out his cell phone, calling to his Sookie, “Come here, lover. I wish to make sure you can hear when I call her. I look forward to her greeting my Mate and Bonded. I had hoped to do this later, but I wish to hear why Compton is so sure that the Queen is not going to allow the Sheriff she selected for this area, one of her most prosperous, to carry out the normal punishment for a vampire not checking in, and also who had been spying on you, the Mate of an ancient vampire. The laws for Mates are really quite clear.”

Bill looks at him in shock, not knowing that there are separate rules for Mates than others. But his confidence comes back, knowing that the Queen really wants this telepath. And he can see why since she looks even more otherworldly than before.

Eric dials the Queen, and when the phone is answered, he announces himself. “Eric Northman of Area 5 for the Queen.” He rolls his eyes at the office type answer. His Mate giggles and he cannot help but smile down at her. His other hand reaches out and carefully traces her face as the line is picked up.

“Eric, what can I do for you today?” The Queen literally purrs into the phone.

Sookie gives a look of dislike to her Mate, and his smile gets bigger as he answers, “Your Majesty, as per tradition, I am calling to give you the joyous news of my Mating. I have also Bonded her to me. My Maker had come to protect my area while I was securing my Mate.”

A shocked pause came through the line, and then she asks, “May I know of the new Lady of Area 5’s name?”

With glee present in the Bonds with his family, he tells the Queen seriously, “My Mate, and Lady of Area 5’s name is Sookie Stackhouse.”

A quiet, almost unnoticeable gasp is heard and Eric and Godric’s eyes meet for a second then the Queen asks, “How did the two of you meet? Is it like the legends? You must come to introduce the two of us, and let me know.”

Eric cannot help the smirk, “We met one night when I was checking my area. She found me walking on the side of the road. And yes, it is as legend tells, the drive, the need to have your Mate is very intense. Godric had left the honor of me informing my liege of this happenstance in her Kingdom. But he had informed Roman of the honor the Bloodline has in having Mates in it. He had been most eager to register us under his protection as rare and unknown as we are at this time.”

And with that information, the Queen of Louisiana fumes. Roman would be sure to be issuing that protection of the two and her hastily made plans to get them here so she can manage to have Eric killed to have her Fae telepath is unraveling as quickly as she can make it. Either way, she figures getting them here in New Orleans is a way to see if there is a way to separate the two.

Godric is holding his rage at the Queen to a slow boil, not wanting to worry Eric nor Sookie with it. But he tells himself, this may work to their advantage. He meets Eric’s eyes and in a signal they had perfected in the first years of Eric’s life, he gives his approval.

With the same politeness, Eric answers his Queen, “I would be more than happy to bring her to meet you. I just ask for a couple of days to settle our Bond. Unfortunately, my Mate is angered by an intrusion of her privacy and finding out the perpetrator had used her brother unwillingly in his trespassing has the Bond in a flux. Godric had found out about it as he had followed up on a tip sent in to me of a vampire who had not checked in as per the Authority’s rules. Imagine his surprise when he did the check through of the vampire’s residence to find a wall dedicated to my Mate in the attic of his residence? He apprehended the vampire for violations against the rules, but had called me as soon as he had determined the Bond had been finished.”

Sophie Anne seethed on the other line. How could Bill get himself caught? And to have evidence as well as use the brother in that method? If he hadn’t been caught, she wouldn’t care, or she could have gotten him out of the situation if the person hadn’t been Eric’s Bonded and Mate. “How unfortunate. I am unsure why you are calling me on this matter? I would have thought you would take care of the matter yourself or has taking a Mate made you soft, Northman?”

Eric chuckles. “I am calling you because the vampire in question demanded it. Since I had to call to announce my Mating to you as _tradition_ dictates, I figured I would grant this one request. I am feeling…magnanimous let’s say. I am looking forward to teaching my Mate how to punish others and feel this will only solidify our Mating as well allow her vengeance.”

Still seething, the Queen tells Eric, “What is this vampire’s name who thinks they can demand of my Sheriff to call me instead of taking his punishment as they should?”

“William Compton. A troublesome vampire I have had the misfortune of meeting before.”

“I know of Compton. You have evidence to prove your claim I am gathering?”

Eric smirks, “Of course. I take it you wish me to send you the paperwork?”

“Yes. I look forward to being introduced to your Lady, Northman. Just let me know when we can arrange it, I wish to make sure to have time for this auspicious meeting.”

Eric’s eyes meet his Mate’s, as he tells her, “I will do as you requested.”

With that the phone hung up and Eric hung up as well, as he grins down to his Mate. “It looks like we have carte blanche, my lover. Are you ready to learn?”

She smirks back at Eric as she saunters closer to him, “More than ready, my Viking.” Her finger trails down his chest and he growls at her. “And after he is suitably punished, mayhap we can go finish celebrating our Mating?”

His eyes flash and his fangs descend as lust hits him not only from his Mates, but from himself. He grabs her hand and pulls her closer to him, with a lusty look he tells her, “Nothing would be more enjoyable.”

Godric has his mouth shut and is working on not letting his fangs drop. Never would he have imagined their Mate to be so sexual. He can’t help the cocky grin though as he realizes that their Mating had given this vixen in front of him freedom to let herself free. He cannot wait until he can woo her.

Eric had pulled her closer to him as he claims her in a passionate kiss, his hand moving to her hair, knowing it sends a thrill through her as his other hand holds her possessively close to him. **_His!_**

Bill widens his eyes as he watches the two, and the low growl of lust and the smell of his arousal is enough to break the two of them as Sookie holds up a hand to her nose, “Oh my stars!! What is that stench?”

Not able to hold in the delighted laughter, Pam informs her new mistress, “That would be Compton’s arousal.”

Within seconds, Eric is holding the vampire up in the air at the limit of the chains as he snarls at him. He calms to tell his Mate, “My lover, I think it is time to introduce you to the art of torturing. The sooner we are through your lesson, the sooner we can get back to the celebration of our Mating.”

Sookie nods, then walks over to the table, Godric moving beside her. He hands her the defanger, “The first thing, is to take his fangs. That is his punishment for spending so much time before checking in.”

Sookie looks over the device interested. “How long do they have before this is the punishment?”

Godric grins at her, “They have three days. Most times it is a slap on the wrist, to being wrapped in silver. But, Compton here decided to test the limits of your Mate’s patience with stretching it out to weeks. If he had come in before Eric had found out, Eric would have been forced to allow it to pass without punishment, it being Eric’s fault for not governing his area better. But this time, Eric did know.”

Sookie nods as she takes it all in, and then turns to Bill. “Eric, can you bring him down, I can’t reach him as he is.”

Bill looks in shock as the Viking does as his Mate requested and forces him to kneel. Pam had loosened the chains to allow more movement when Eric had him in the air. Godric moves behind Bill as Eric lets go to stand behind his Mate, telling her softly, “Godric will force his mouth open for you. I will help guide you, if you will allow it.”

Sookie smirks, and the two move closer to the vampire in chains before them.

Upstairs, the vampires smirk as they hear the Civil War Era vampire scream as their new Lady takes his fangs.

* * *

  **Final Count: 2, 434 words**

****Fairfarren ~**  **

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my site, www.kittyinaz.com, this story is published up to chapter 14. Feel free to follow me over there!


	13. On His Face is a Map of The World

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Chapter-13-AIW-6.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 2,045 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _From Yesterday_ by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sookie nods as she takes it all in, and then turns to Bill. “Eric, can you bring him down, I can’t reach him as he is.”_

_Bill looks in shock as the Viking did as his Mate requested and forced him to kneel. Pam had loosened the chains to allow more movement when Eric had him in the air. Godric moved behind Bill as Eric let go to stand behind his Mate, telling her softly, “Godric will force his mouth open for you. I will help guide you, if you will allow it.”_

_Sookie smirks, and the two move closer to the vampire in chains before them._

_Upstairs, the vampires smirk as they hear the Civil War Era vampire scream as their new Lady take his fangs._

_Now:_

* * *

Taking out the fangs was the first step, and Eric had wanted that step taken care of. Pam documented it all for the Queen, on paper. None of them wanted any confessions wrung out of him where the Queen would see it, so they would do that later.

What came next is not something any vampire would have wanted another to witness. The vampires upstairs had been entertained, to say the least, with the inventiveness of their new Lady. She had taken to the lessons with a gusto they would have been shocked to hear in the previous timeline, but in this one, no one knew her.

Bill has now taken to begging her, telling her this is not her. His voice is hoarse from all the screaming she has caused him. Eric is leaning on the wall, only giving tips as she goes along. He is enjoying the inventiveness of his Mate.

Godric is the one who has been ensuring Bill is held down for his Mate. He touches her or Eric often, allowing them to make the link. This helps to formulate plans for the torture of the vampire in front of them.

Eric is the one who often reminds Sookie of just what they know of this timeline and what he has done already.

The fact that her brother was violated is one of the worst, to Sookie’s mind. To Godric and Eric, it was him being so close to get the naked pics of her in the poses he did. Some of them had to have been him standing right above her.

They teach Sookie the uses of silver clamps. Godric makes a few more trips to the cabinet when they realize Sookie is a very good student.

After the club closes, the three of them leave Bill to Pam’s tender tendencies, knowing she will work to get additional information from him. Back in the office, they all collapse on the couch, Eric holding Sookie to him as she leans against him, and Godric, not thinking, lies down with his head in her lap. Her hand falls naturally to his hair and plays with it.

“Godric?”

“Hmm?”

“Why was your hair so short in Dallas?” she idly asks.

His eyes close and feeling the movement of her hand through his hair, he tells her, “No idea. I really don’t know what happened in that timeline. I wish I did. I wish I knew why I never noticed you, or why I decided to give up. I can’t even fathom it, nor could I before I came here to meet you. This is something that, as you know, both Roman and I are curious about and suspect that Warlow had something to do with it. But we have no idea and even though Compton rambled some information, it really is nothing more than we knew before hand.”

His own hand wrapped around his lover, Eric is smiling as he notices the by play and how the two are not even noticing the intimacy they are sharing right now. But he carefully says nothing, allowing it to play out.

The three are there, sharing the time between them, and they are thinking on the revelations of Compton. Godric idly thinks of how odd it is that Compton seems to be almost desperate to get to Sookie and wonders if it is because of the lure of the Stackhouses.

But Eric picks up on it and mentions aloud, “It is odd. The last time, there was nothing giving hint of Bill’s use of Jason before then.”

However, Sookie shakes her head. “There was. Jason never did drugs, and all of a sudden he is into V? And then there is the hatred he had of vampires that sent him off to be part of the Fellowship. I bet it was because of Bill. And that bald headed vampire, Liam. He was scary when I met him.”

Eric chuckles. “He is frightening to the fangbangers, but I have noticed he always leaves with one. But you are right, lover. From your memories of Jason, there is not much to point out that he is what they would call a user. I can see his impotency problems being caused by the knowledge of Bill using him the way he did, though. And your memories show that he became more of what you call a horndog?”

Sighing, Sookie’s fingers run through Godric’s hair, and she finally asks, “Is there anything to stop him from going that route?”

Godric smiles up at her, “I don’t doubt that Eric and I will work with him. If we cannot get him help normally, I would rather glamour it from him. He need not have PTSD from something that can be erased and replaced with other thoughts. In fact, that might be the better idea, if you can help provide girls he might have been with. And we may actually encourage him to use that brain of his.”

Sookie laughs. “Who would have thought that Bill would actually find out that my brother is smarter than most think?”

Eric shakes his head as he gazes down at her, “But you knew.”

Sookie gives him this look. “Of course I did. I lived in his brain most of the time before I acquired the shields. There was no way he could hide when he was scheming for anything. Grades to pass, girls to have, ways to not have to work as hard. He owns the house he lives in; bought his truck with money he saved, and bargained the guy down to a lower price. But too many things came easy to him, and he never wanted to work for it. There was nothing I could do to change it, so I learned that you can only change the things you are allowed to.”

Pam sashays into the office, and looking at the three, comments, “Well isn’t this cozy?” She cocks her hip and puts her hand to rest there, eying them all.

Eric gives her a sharp look, but the damage had been done. Sookie and Godric realize their positions, and Godric goes to move. Shockingly to Eric, Sookie pushes him back and gives Pam a look. “Can we help you, Pamela?”

Pam raises an eyebrow at the remark and then pointedly looks at the two of them. “If you are allowing anyone to share, can I take a turn?”

Eric and Godric growl and within seconds, Eric is holding her in the air. “ ** _Mine_**!” His fangs were out and Sookie remembers him only doing this a few times.

Pam was struggling as she gasps, “I was only asking since it looked like you were sharing with your Master.” By then she has run out of air. She conveniently forgot that they were all Mates, especially since it might get her a chance to share with her Master. She needed to make sure that nothing has changed.

Godric is standing behind his Child, in front of Sookie as he spits out to her, “If you were going to be invited, you would have been. What is between us is none of your business. We have no intention of telling you anything here, and now, with this childish behavior, I am going to caution Eric to not say anything at all. You can learn with the rest of the world.”

Pam is gasping, and Eric finally lowers her and with his fangs still out, brings her in front of his face. “I command you to never mention this, nor to ever ask again. I also command you to forget that Godric is Sookie’s Mate as well as mine. Understand?” He forces the last part through her, doing what is commonly a glamour. It is not something normal for vampires to do to each other, though older Makers have the ability. And it is NEVER mentioned. There are too many chances of it backfiring. But since Pamela only found out about their relationships today, he is ensuring that there is nothing to remember when she leaves the room.

She nods frantically, still trying to get air into her lungs. While they do not need air, no vampire feels good about holding their breath. The scenting that they do at all times is a critical part of them, and is often taught to them by their Makers as being the difference between a live vampire and a blood stain.

Eric drops her to the floor. She sprawls out below him and is shocked to her core with the reaction she got from him. But she can feel how resolute he is in this.

Godric looks over Eric as he is fighting to bring his bloodlust to calm. He finally tells Eric, “Go, take Sookie and I will meet you back at the house.”

Without waiting, Eric takes his beloved fae with him, sprinting out of the building and they are in the air in seconds. Godric closes his eyes, remembering the few previous minutes of peace with longing. Then he turns and heads back downstairs to the vampire there. He ignores the chastised Pamela on the floor where Eric left her. He knows she will be lost due to Eric’s command and ripping of the memory out of her.

He stops and admires the work of his Mate. Bill is suspended in the air, obviously having his shoulders dislocated, and unable to do anything more than moan in pain. In different places all over his body, there were thousands of silver coated toothpicks inserted. None of them would kill him, but the pain of each being inserted against an acupuncture point is an agony of itself. Sookie had taken Eric’s instruction very well in this. She had learned where to place each one where it will cause him the most amount of pain.

In addition, he was missing his cock, and she had coated the remaining area and his balls with layers of silver and plastic. In between each layer was acid that would eat slowly away and expose him continually to either relief or agony, depending on how the acid reacted. In addition, the pain of the acid on his body eating away enough to allow each layer of silver to not allow him to heal.

She had also applied a supply of blood that he can access only if he keeps his head in a truly painful position that causes the silver covered rope to burn his throat. So there is the life giving, healing blood dripping on him, and he can lean back and swallow enough to heal him, but to do so he would be in complete agony during the entire time.

He shakes his head as he walks around the vampire. “Sookie is a good student of ours, is she not?”

Compton opens his eyes at the elder vampire and moans.

Godric smirks. “Yes, I think she has learned well this lesson. I have to thank you. She would not have been as attentive if this had not been so personal, but then, fucking her brother and violating her privacy is a good way to earn her anger.” He shakes his head. He had gone to Jason’s to confirm that fact from the pictures on the wall. It is something he would never wish for his Mate to know had been done to her brother, not when she had been so close to it happening to her as a child.

Compton tries to speak, but the blood in his mouth from his fangs being removed causes him to swallow painfully then he croaks out, “What is she?”

The smirk on Godric’s face is bigger as he answers him, “She is Eric’s. And that is all you need to know. Now, let’s see if you have any additional information to give me. Even if not, I wish to give my Eric and Sookie time to bond. So I need something to do, and you are here. What an excellent way to waste some time.”

From the basement comes more screams as Godric cranks the chains to stretch the vampire even more, making all the toothpicks in him move and cause new pain. The entire time he is doing this, he is imagining all the pain this vampire has caused each of them. Even more, once he is in a rhythm, his mind turns back to his plan. His smile during that time is one that will haunt Compton for the rest of his admittedly limited lifespan.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,245 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15 was just published yesterday, 1/20/2015 on www.kittyinaz.com


	14. I’m Not Perfect

**Pre Edit Count – 2,981 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Perfect_ by Hedley

* * *

_Previously:_

_Compton tries to speak, but the blood in his mouth from his fangs being removed causes him to swallow painfully then he croaks out, “What is she?”_ _The smirk on Godric’s face is bigger as he answers him, “She is Eric’s. And that is all you need to know. Now, let’s see if you have any additional information to give me. Even if not, I wish to give my Eric and Sookie time to bond. So I need something to do, and you are here. What an excellent way to waste some time.”_ _From the basement comes more screams as Godric cranks the chains to stretch the vampire even more, making all the toothpicks in him move and cause new pain. The entire time he is doing this, he is imagining all the pain this vampire has caused each of them. Even more, once he is in a rhythm, his mind turns back to his plan. His smile during that time is one that will haunt Compton for the rest of his admittedly limited lifespan._

_Now:_

* * *

Eric is looking down at his Mate tenderly as he works on his laptop, waiting for Godric to come home. He had been shocked that Sookie had managed to keep up with him, truthfully. From the time they had come home to when they finished was a blur to him. He just knew she enjoyed it as much as he did, and he can feel the new infusions of their blood in both of them.

He looks up from his tender recollection to see Godric come in, heading to the shower, covered in blood. Eric lifts an eyebrow as he asks, “Did you end him?”

In the shower Godric grins. “Not yet. I am thinking Sookie should have that honor. No, I just made his life more painful. It’s amazing the set up she left him in, and I made sure it stayed in place. But those silver coated toothpicks? Ingenious. That is where all this blood is from. It squirts out of him if you stretch him any. I would liken it to wringing out a fruit for wine in my human days.”

Eric chuckles at the thought. Then his face sobers as he looks down at their Mate and says, “Godric, she was not like this previously.”

Godric comes out, his pants low on his hips as he towel dries his hair. He sighs, explaining, “And expect many more changes, Eric. She is not the same person. She is changing as much as you and I are. More than the physical. This is the Sookie that should have been, the one that would have been without Compton’s interference. You would have found her even without his interference. It was her grandmother that sent her to Fangtasia. Bill only went to control her.” He throws the towel into the hamper, making his way to them.

Sighing, Eric leans his head back. “I know. It’s just hard when I try to reconcile the two together. This Sookie will be able to deal with our world much better. But, she told me she wanted to be the girl I met in the white dress.”

Sitting on the bed, Godric runs his hand through her hair, smiling when she curled under his hand. “To you, she will always be that person. To me she will be this woman. And that is best. You love her for herself, and I will come to love the woman she is now. You too will love her, but she will have the joy of knowing you remember that girl. I envy you, Eric. You know things about her that you found out. You got to know her one on one, and while you may know everything now, I know you don’t depend on that information as much as I try not to.” He looks up into his Child’s blue eyes, letting him know how sincere he is being.

Eric lifts his head up and says frankly, “She is coming to care. Today was a perfect example of that, until Pam interrupted it. Even then, Sookie didn’t want you to move. Keep doing things like that, and you will find she loves it.” He offers the hope, knowing he would have loved to have it in the past.

Godric nods his head, his mossy green eyes watching over his Mate. “I arranged for the Shifter to come to Fangtasia tomorrow. I figure we need to move ahead and get as much done as possible. There has been a rumor of a summit being called. Roman is tired of all the monarchies thinking that the Authority is just something they can ignore as they wish. Sophie Anne will be brought up to show this. Roman is taking charge, and do not be shocked to find out that we will be more than the rulers of Louisiana.” He says the last softly, amazed by Sookie’s responses to his touches.

Eric looks back over his emails and sees the one from his brother. “I saw it earlier, and was going to ask if you know anything. I take it we are waiting until then to overthrow the queen?”

A look that reminds Eric of the Godric he knew as a young vampire comes across his face. “No.”

An eyebrow is raised on the other male and Godric explains, “Compton has given enough to have her brought up on charges. Roman and I have talked, and we both agree that the sooner we act, the better it is. The timeline you had erupted so quickly into such a mess, I am not sure what had happened. I also want to get rid of this Rene, he should have murdered the first woman, or even the second. But if my plans went right, there will be much talk of the capture of the murderer tomorrow.” His grin was playful, but there is the vengeance in helping ensure that events from the previous timeline never happen, and saving their Mate from grief.

He then settles in bed next to his Mate and smiles as she moves closer to him, her arms still around Eric. He moves a tendril of hair off her face, and murmurs tenderly, “So beautiful, inside and out.”

Eric nods, his eyes watching the two. Then he laughs. “Tomorrow, before the Shifter comes, I will have to cut my hair. She murmured a request to do it again before she fell asleep.” He runs his hands through his hair, actually glad to finally get rid of it. It was easier to take care of when it was short.

Godric cannot help the laugh. “She fondly remembers the short hair. I do to. It looked good. And it fits better with the times.”

Looking up slyly at his maker, Erics asks, “Is this why your own hair has been shorter?” He remembers having to dunk his Maker into a lake to get rid of the smell of him. And how he cut off the dreadlocks which were infested.

With an enigmatic smile, Godric settles behind his Mate, feeling the pull of the sun. “Come, Eric. Let’s sleep, and when we waken, see what changes to our world have happened.”

Eric just smirks as he shuts down for the night. Sliding under the blankets, mostly for his Mate, he chuckles as the day takes him.

* * *

The next day rises, and Godric wakes as is custom for him, after 1 pm. He opens his eyes and is pleased to see Sookie’s now blue eyes meeting him.

He cups her face tenderly as he greets her, “Morning, a stoirin.”

She smiles. “Morning, Godric. I felt you awakening through the Bond. I thought you may want me to wait before rising.”

He grins and leans forward to kiss her on the cheek. “I greatly appreciate it. But you need to eat, a stoirin. If I am correct, the kitchen is upstairs?” He remembers with the turmoil of last night, Eric didn’t get a chance to order for her.

She laughs. “You need to look at what Eric has done. He has gotten these windows that block UV light. If you are willing to test it out, I can give you some of my blood for you to see if they will work or not. It is what Eric had asked of me yesterday, using himself as the guinea pig.”

Smiling, Godric is soon out of the bed, helping his Mate from the bed. But when she blushes, he raises an eyebrow.

Sighing, she asks, “Can you grab me that robe over there?” Eric had ripped the clothing off of her so there is nothing to use.

Looking at her, then remembering last night, he laughs. “There is no cause of your embarrassment, a stoirin. We are Mates, and I expect, knowing Eric’s appetites, you will often be loved to sleep. Besides, I find you quite perfect.”

She snorts, as she looks up at him. “Far from it. I know I am not a beauty model. I can hold my own in a small town but, you both have had seen beautiful woman from all of time.”

Cocking his head to the side, Godric asks, “Do you not believe me or Eric when we call you perfect for us?”

Sookie laughs. “I am surprised by it continuously, but I do accept that Eric loves me as I am. I am not perfect, but I try for him. But you… I just can’t see what attracts you to me besides the Mating Bond.” She looks away blushing.

Godric is soon kneeling in front of her, moving her face by her chin to face him. He breathes out, “You are breathtaking to me. Your body is that of a goddess reborn, your mind fascinates me, and your soul calls out to mine. You are my opposite, but yet, perfect. I am well aware that you are not considered a beauty in the world as it is now, but you will find through time, that standards change. There is no overall beauty. Marilyn Monroe is often remembered for her beauty, but her curves are the closest to rival your own beauty. Believe me, I would much rather have you than some stick.” He caresses her face, and then his hand rests on her neck.

She blushes even more, feeling how sincere he is through the Bond. He smiles at her, and quickly moving, grabs her robe and holds it open for her to slide into.

Looking into his face and seeing the look of adoration, she nods and slides out of bed into the robe. He closes it around her, and holding her close, kisses her on her throat. When she turns her head to the side offering herself to him, he chuckles. “Not now, a stoirin. I much rather wait until we at least Bond the second time. I do not think I have the will power to refuse you after that. I do not ever want you thinking you are only dinner to me. You are so much more.”

She smiles leaning into him, relishing the feel of his arms. “It won’t take long, Godric.”

He nods his head, his face content resting in her neck. “I’m glad to hear that, my Sookie. Go get ready for the day, and we will head upstairs to check out these new windows.” He gives her a kiss on her throat, and watches her head into the bathroom. He sighs, a smile on his face, and he whistles softly heading to the closet that holds their clothing. He is quickly dressed and out of the room, before he hears Sookie enter the room from the bathroom.

While she is dressing, he is booting up his laptop, checking on his investments, making sure the ones he set up for his Mates are doing as he thought they should be, and checking on the ones he had set aside for the state.

Shaking his head at the fact he needed to finance the state for the foreseeable future, he is glad that he can quickly gain back the money. He has also started buying up property in the state to use for investment purposes. Once the state changes hands, he will have Sophie Anne’s property as well. He also knows that a lot of the vampires he wants to use, who are slowly trickling into the state, will rather be paid with land.

He is soon making decisions and doing what he can so that he can be ready when the state is given to him. He also sends a transcript to Roman of what they found last night.

His head rises when he hears the doors to the closet open and he smiles at the site of his Mate in a black sweater dress. “I like that.”

She looks down, asking, “Will this be alright for the club?” She smooths the dress worrying.

He gets up and cupping her cheek with his hand, “You are the Lady of Area Five. You can go in sweats and no one will say a word. If anything, I would not be shocked to find Fangbangers imitating you by wearing sweats the very next day.” They both start laughing knowing that it could very well happen.

Sookie sighs, then offers her wrist to Godric, and he shakes his head again. “Contrary to what you might believe, I will not go up as fast as you saw me before. I never seen a vampire go up as blue flame before. Too much is unexplained, but we will try to do what we can, a stoirin.” He offers her his arm, and she slowly takes it, worried about him.

He smiles at her, “No worrying. I promise I have so much more to live for that I do not care to take chances anymore. Now, let’s get you some food.”

And with that, he escorts his Mate and future Queen upstairs, only pausing to unlock the door. He walks out with her confident in what his Child has put into place to allow them time with their Mate in the sun.

Sookie is more hesitant, but she relaxes as she feels nothing from the Bond from Godric. Her smile gets larger as he walks her into the kitchen and seats her on the stool at the counter. “What would my lady wish to have to eat? Breakfast, lunch or what you call it, brunch?”

Lifting an eyebrow to him, reminding him of Eric, she asks, “You can cook?” She is amazed.

He smirks. “I had 2 days of planning and waiting for you two to come up for air. I decided that I wanted to be able to take care of you. So I had the Food Network on the TV in the background. I may not be able to cook much yet, but I can make you something for today. I wish to be able to provide for my Mate as you will for Eric and I in the future.”

She grins at him, and tells him, “I would like a brunch. Surprise me.”

He grins back at her, and is quickly moving around the kitchen, making her a spinach and cheese quiche and then in a break, serves her a fruit dish to snack on as he works.

Sookie watches him, noticing that he knows when to slow down and take time with the dishes, that vampire speed works, but not for everything. Then he starts asking her questions that she knows he could have pulled from their memories, but it is obvious that he wishes to learn from her.

Godric is careful with his questions, making the effort to know his Mate’s preference for food. Eric won’t be awake until a couple of hours later, and this is the time they have to forge their Bond. He will make sure that Eric and Sookie have some time during each day to be together and allow their own Bond to flourish. It will take work on all their parts, but what is worth keeping that is not worth the work put into it?

Sookie answers his questions, what type of fruits she likes, if citrus bothers her, if she liked meat and how she likes her steaks. And so on went the questions.

When she mentioned that she loves a lot of her family recipes, Godric promises to take her to her house and will read through the books if necessarily. He can reproduce them if needed.

By then, she had eaten the quiche her Mate had made for her, and when it was mentioned about the reading of cookbooks, a voice came from behind her as Eric makes his entrance. “No need, I read them all and can reproduce them. I too wanted to cook and care for my Mate, so I took note of what she likes.”

Sookie laughs as he comes up and kisses her, then holds her. She blushes, “I am sorry. I should have brushed my teeth already.”

The two vampires look at her oddly, “Why?”

She rolls her eyes, “Bill had commented that vampires hate the sight and scent of food.”

Eric leans down and gives her a kiss that tells her the answer of that one. When he lets Sookie up for air, he tells her, “I enjoy the scent and taste of it. I like the differences that there are from when I could eat. But a lot of humans eat fast food and that disgusts me. But this? This is nothing, min älskade.” He rests his forehead against hers, and sends her a burst of his love and they both sink in the Bond for a moment.

Godric nods from the other side of the counter, where he has cleaned up the mess from his cooking and put the leftovers in serving sizes. “I agree with Eric. I suggest you ask Eric or me if we like something or not. Compton is not a very good person to base your thoughts and actions on, a stoirin. For now, I think it is time for us to sit and talk. As much as I enjoy the benefits of a quick touch to share thoughts, I am hoping we can learn to limit those exchanges. To learn of one another this way.” He stops and is leaning on the counter in front of her, smiling at her.

When they all agree, Eric swings his Mate out of her chair, and grins down at her. “Tonight we announce who you are to us. We have a lot to take care of tonight, but my lover, you look delectable.”

With that, he kisses her, and soon she forgets everything in the passion of her Mate and Bonded. Godric looks on with a smile on his face. Yes, life is so much better now than he ever imagined.

* * *

**Final Count: 3,201 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)


	15. I Give Her Hope

**Pre Edit Count – 2,529 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Story of My Life_ by One Direction

* * *

_Previously:_

_When they all agree, Eric swings his Mate out of her chair, and grins down at her. “Tonight we announce who you are to us. We have a lot to take care of tonight, but my lover, you look delectable.”_

_With that, he kisses her, and soon she forgets everything in the passion of her Mate and Bonded. Godric looks on with a smile on his face. Yes, life is so much better now than he ever imagined._

_Now:_

* * *

Settling in a chair, Eric has Sookie in his lap, Godric sitting across from them in a chair. He chuckles at the site of the Fae in the Viking Vampire’s lap.

But he clears his throat and tells them, “The Shifter is coming tonight. How do we want to handle this?”

Sookie lifts an eyebrow. “Are we not just going to do the ‘Sookie is mine’ shit?” Her voice deepens as she said the ‘Sookie is mine’ part, making the other two laugh.

Eric kisses her temple. “No, lover. You are not just mine, I belong to you also. Mating is not the same as what Compton claimed. We are both going to claim you as our Mate, and our Bonded. The reason behind this is that we want no questions. Before we were going to see how far the Queen would go to obtain you, to see if she would break our own laws.” He looks down at their hands joined together, and marvels at how small her hands are next to his.

Godric then tells her, “But she has done that all on her own. Roman received proof of it last night, and that is it. The game is up. There is no leeway for Mated couples. Eric announced to her his Mating. She had contracted with an assassin for his death. The assassin, when he looked into it, found out the whole Mating thing, and reported it to Roman. That is that.” He grins, not able to believe all the planning they had done, was over in seconds because of something so small.  That item that threw her plans was that the assassin she hired knew Eric, and he was more loyal to Eric than a upstart Queen.

Sookie is just shaking her head. “All that, all the past timeline, and it ends like that?” It just seems too easy to her.

Eric chuckles. “Sookie, we still have all the shit with Russell, Warlow and then there will be entirely new problems with us being the leaders of the state. We also need to get ready for the Governor Truman Burrell to make his move. He was way too prepared for it to be because of the Factories to be blown up. No, the anti glamouring contacts and so on? I think he is already preparing right now for that.” He nuzzles her neck, trying to calm them both from the painful memories of that time.

Nodding his head, Godric tells them, “Roman and I thought so too. So to make it where the state is ready for it all, Roman decided that I need to become King as soon as possible. I am going to look for any buildings on the spots you had noted in your memory. I am also going to try to find that scientist that made the Hep V. as well as making something to be able to detect if the True Blood has been tampered with.” He has made all these notes, but he grabs his phone to pull up the app to make sure they are covered. Too much is at risk for him to miss a step.

Leaning her head back, Sookie sighs. “I see what you mean. But, you cannot deny that I have a reason to want to kick her and Hadley’s butts. However, y’all are correct. We need to look at the bigger picture.”

Godric leans forward, clasping his hands in front of him, his elbows on his knees. “Sookie, Warlow is the biggest part of that picture. All this needs to be done, but I want us in place and everything ready for him. I have a bad feeling about the Fae and their part in all of this. Too much happened when you came back.”

Sookie shudders and Eric pulls her closer to him, his chest vibrating with a purr trying to calm her. “What is it, my lover?”

She closes her eyes, “It seems it all revolves around me. If I was not here, maybe not as much would happen to y’all.”

Eric growls, but Godric is kneeling before her in a sec. “Never mention this again, my Sookie! You are **ours**. Without you, I would end myself, and Eric would follow. Would you wish that for either of us? Do you wish to have neither of us in this world? Because that is what would happen. Please never think this; the pain it causes is not something to even muse about.” He begs her to see reason. The thought of what she said, the possibility… is not to be had.

Gasping at the pain shooting from both sides of the Bonds, and her own when Godric told her what would happen has her breaking down and crying. Eric wraps her up in his arms, his eyes meeting his Maker’s. It is a hard truth, but one that needed to be said.

Neither of her Mates believe in holding back truths. They had seen what happens when they do that. It became a huge problem, one that neither wishes to even to have happen.

Sookie acknowledges the truth as she feels Godric’s hands on her back and their thoughts come rushing through. She nods, and tells them, “I know. It did need to be said.”

Godric leans forward and rests his head on her back. “We do not wish to hurt you, a stoirin, but you saw for yourself what would happen when we try to be gentle. Which would you prefer us to do?” He hates to see the tears, and knows through the Bond it is upsetting Eric as well. He also knows no other way to do this.

Tears are still falling from her eyes, but she tells them, “Exactly what you are doing. I am sorry. It’s just the year I was gone, nothing happened.”

Sighing, Eric pulls her closer to him. “I missed you. I was miserable, I looked everywhere for you. But, it is not just you. So much was already in play, min älskade. Do not think yourself to blame. I have my suspicions that a lot of it was to make you feel the way you did at the end. Willing to give yourself up to Warlow just to save everyone, but you felt that as though we gave you up. That we didn’t care for you, and that could not be farther from the truth.” He wishes she would think on his memories of that time, or at least remember he never gave up on her.

“I agree, a stoirin. There is much to question on that timeline, and we will be on the lookout for any oddities this time around. But, first we need to deal with all the issues in front of us. Be aware of the issues and we will be ahead of any new ones, hopefully.” Godric murmurs to her.

Then the two look to the windows, and see the sun is down.

Eric sighs, then asks, “Do you wish to freshen up, my lover? We will be leaving for Fangtasia soon.”

She nods, and giving them both a kiss to their cheeks, heads downstairs to their room. They both watch her and then Eric tells Godric, “We will need to watch her.”

He nods. “I think you are on to something. It does seem that everything was to make her life so bad for her that giving her life to save you and the other vampires she cared for was the least she can do. She so wanted to give up.” The pain of that is there, and knowing she is thinking that now is something that cannot happen.

Rubbing his face, Eric nods. “Never again. Enough on that. What do we need to do tonight?”

Godric chuckles. “I think we need to clean out your office. Then we need to announce the Mating, and wait for Roman to come to ask me to be King. Afterwards, I will announce my intent to pledge to you. Until then, we have the murder charge to deal with for Jason, clear his memories for Sookie, deal with her grandmother, and all the other little issues. I also need to make sure someone understands in Dallas that Newlin is much more of a threat than they are taking him. There is plenty to do, Eric. Let’s not bother fate with giving us more.” He clasps him on the shoulder.

Laughing, Eric agrees. He gets up, stretching, and then smirks as he feels the lust coming towards him from both his Mate and Maker. Soon. Soon he will be able to satisfy both of them.

* * *

Eric has them both in the back of his SUV as he pulls into Fangtasia, and they are all laughing as they exit the vehicle, Sookie on Godric’s arm. Eric opens the door, and he grins as they walk through.

Entering their office, he tells them as they both stop in shock. “I wanted to make sure you feel like this is yours too. I had them sweep the office today as they set this up. I left the one on the phone to make sure, but…” He walks over, and taking the receiver off, he crushes the tap and puts the phone back together.

Sookie is looking in shock. The office she had become accustomed to has changed, and there is somehow room for all three to have desks and fit comfortably in it.

Godric just nods, heads to the desk in the middle, and grins as he sits down and gets to work. “Eric. This is greatly appreciated.”

Sookie just nods, completely blown away by the fact Eric did this so fast.

Eric turns her around to face him, and asks as he ducks his head down slightly to be able to look her in the eyes directly, “Sookie?”

She just shakes her head then tells him, “I am just… blown away. But, I am not sure what you are wanting me to do?”

He smiles, pulling her closer to him, “Right now, just be yourself. There is enough to make your mind feel like it is getting stressed. I need you by me right now, so we will deal with anything together, and you will learn by my side. If you see things that need to be done, you can work at it. Never feel as though you are obligated to do anything. You have a lot to learn, and you know this.”

She looks around then sighs. She knows from Godric’s and Eric’s memories that there is much to this world she is now part of that she couldn’t safely deal with without being taught. She knows their memories won’t help if she needs to react in seconds.

Watching her eyes, Eric nods finally. “Never think you are alone. We will be by your side for everything.”

Godric also mentions as he works, “I will be using you a lot when I take over the state. We will be busy and you will find your niche then. Right now we are in a holding pattern knowing that change is coming. Take the time to learn what you can, a stoirin.”

Taking a deep breath Sookie finally nods. “It is hard, but you both know why.”

They nod as Eric escorts her over to the desk beside Godric. “And you know what we think of it.”

Nodding, she looks nervously at the computer in front of her. Eric leans down and teases her, “It won’t bite, lover. Just open the lid. I bought you one that has tutorials on it. Just sit down and learn. We will be here for awhile. I never go out before 10.”

And with that he kisses her on the neck, and heads to his own desk. Both Godric and he keep an eye out on her, but they also keep a watch on the door.

Her desk is the farthest from the doors. Neither male wants to take the chance of anything harming Sookie, and this arrangement insures that everything has to get through both of them to get to her.

Soon it is only the sound of clacking keys as the three get enthralled with their work. Around 9, Sookie sighs, leaning back in her computer chair. “Eric?”

He looks up and lifts an eyebrow at her.

“What do I do for an email address?” She rubs her hands over her face as she tries to understand the technology that is being taught to her.

He gets an evil smirk on his face, “You want me to really answer that?”

She gives him a look, then asks Godric, “Since Eric wants to be a frat boy, can you help me?”

Eric roars with laughter as Godric looks up mischievously.

“Lover, Godric often has a dirtier mind than me.”

Sookie just stares at Godric.

He tells her, “I would love to help you, a stoirin. What would you like to have as a name?”

And that starts a debate that has them laughing. Sookie gets a fine education on how dirty her Mate’s minds can be. SexyTits, BiteherwithMine, Heaveninbetweenherthighs, GandETightLittleAss are a few of the names they come up with. As time goes on, they get much worse until Pam interrupts their fun with a knock.

She looks in at the three of them gathered around Sookie’s desk, Sookie fighting with Godric to have her keyboard, while Eric is holding her close.

Pam shakes her head. “I won’t nor can I ask. But there is someone to meet with you three? The Shifter?”

Eric nods at her, his grin still in place. “Have him wait out there. We will be out there shortly. Is everything I requested on the stage?”

She nods to him, stiff.

His grin gets larger as he shifts to hold Sookie closer. She takes the opportunity to try to get her computer back. “We will be out there momentarily.”

She rolls her eyes and closes the door.

Sookie immediately tells off Godric. “I thought Eric was joking! I am not going to agree to having Godricscumswallower as my name!!!”

Godric blinks innocently at her. “You won’t give me the pleasure of your mouth on my cock, a stoirin? I dream of it, crave it. And wouldn’t you swallow it?”

She chokes on the laugh from his so innocent look. “Nope. That look is so not working, buster! I know better now!”

Eric is laughing so hard he almost has to sit.

Looking at him over her shoulder, Sookie continues, “Like you are any better, Mr SookieridesEric and Telepathicswordswallower! Ugh!”

The two cannot help but collapse in laughter at their Mate, while she huffs as she pulls the computer from Godric’s hands. She types in a name and nods.

Eric looks over her shoulder, “KingsTelepath?”

She grins over her shoulder. “It works. It’s not like I will use it before Godric is announced King.”

His eyebrow rises higher, “But you are mine also!”

She sighs, “But Godric will be King. I think you need to be a King too.”

They both look at each other, then start grinning. The idea was too perfect. Godric asks his progeny, “Texas or Mississippi?”

Eric tells him. “I’ll take Mississippi. Sookie can have Texas.”

Eyes widening, she frantically tells them, “No! Besides, I am not a vampire. There is no Sookie takes Texas!”

Both of them crack up laughing. Actual blood tears leaking from their eyes, unable to hold it in.

Staring at both of them, the telepath shakes her head. “I broke them.”

At that statement, both give up. Eric grabs Sookie, and holding her to him, he kisses her temple. “My lover, I love you.”

With that, they both clean up and are ready in seconds, but still chuckling. Godric pulls her into his arms, kissing her temples, and just enjoying a second of being close to her. He finally sighs and asks her, “Are you ready?”

She nods, and with that, the three of them exit the office, ready to face the beginning of their future.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,761 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 will be published on Monday on www.kittyinaz.com


	16. Kingdom Come

**Pre Edit Count – 2,622 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_Previously:_

_And with that, they both clean up and are ready in seconds, but still chuckling. Godric pulls her into his arms, kissing her temples, and just enjoying a second of being close to her. He finally sighs and asks her, “Are you ready?”_

_She nods, and with that, the three of them exit the office, ready to face the beginning of their future._

_Now:_

* * *

The three of them glide out of the office area of Fangtasia. Eric moves them through the crowd that opens up for him then he makes a production of seating Sookie between them. When he is sure she is comfortable, he is soon slouching in his own seat.

Sookie can’t help the laugh at the thoughts going through the fangbangers. “They have no idea what to make of me. Nor of Godric. They cannot tell if we are human or vampire. Which I don’t understand, I am obviously human.”

Godric chuckles, “A stoirin, there is nothing obviously human about you anymore. The otherness is coming through loud and clear, so there is nothing to tell them what you are. Since they don’t know what else there is out there, and you are not human, then you must be vampire.”

She looks over at him, trying to see what the difference in both Eric and Godric that the humans can see. Her eyes furrow, and she finally asks, “Eric they know is vampire, but they are confused by how human he looks right now. I am not seeing that either.”

Eric leans towards her, taking her hand in his, “It’s because of our mating, lover. Godric has only a first level blood bond with you, and I am fully mated and bonded with you. Somehow, this gives us a more human appearance. I noticed the paleness is gone. And since this is all after our mating, then I am suspecting it will be the norm. Godric had been unusually pale when you met him in Dallas. I had often indulged nightly until meeting you, so it is not a question of drinking.”

Sighing, Godric puts his elbow on the arm of the throne like chair Eric had added for him and Sookie. He rests his head on his hand, an eyebrow lifted watching the idiots below them compete for the attention of the three on the dais. “I am not sure what happened. But, if I remember correctly, is this not the night that you two originally met?”

Eric thinks over it, and then glances at his Mate, a smirk on his face. “And we will be getting that dress as soon as we can, min älskade. I have many day dreams that revolved around that dress.” He shifts in the chair remembering some of them.

She lifts an eyebrow then tells him frankly, “When you get your hair cut, I will think about wearing it.”

He laughs, bringing her hand up to his mouth for a kiss, enjoying this much more than any other time. Then his eyes darken as he takes in Longshadow.

Godric notices and tells him, “We can deal with that tonight. Ginger is here so it will work.”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/sam-trammell-aka-sam-merlotte-2.jpg)

The three nod, then before they can talk about anything else, Sam barrels up towards them, growling out, “Sookie!”

She looks down at him with an eyebrow lifted.

He shakes his head, “What the hell are you doing here? You said you were going to be an assistant. Instead I find you here, sitting beside Northman! He is a womanizer of the worst type, and he will only use you!”

Godric and Eric have low level growls starting, both leaning slightly in their chairs. The vampires around the club also move closer, looking forward to blood being spilt. They had caught the tell tale scent of the woman being bonded to their Sherriff, and therefore their new Lady of Area Five. But now, they can also scent Godric’s scent and hers reflecting the beginnings of a blood bond between them also.

Then there is the looks of all three, causing the elders of the vampires to smile, knowing they are witnessing something rare, a true mating.

But, they are also waiting to see how their Lady reacts to this. They already had an example the prior night with Compton, but in front of them all, they wish to see how she handles this two natured who is being too familiar with her.

Sookie cocks her head to the side, looking Sam over. Her eyes reflect all the pain she had gone through with him and his lies. “I am here with my Mates. I am not sure what you are trying to imply, Shifter. It is not like you have been all that honest with me in the past, even knowing the few secrets I have.” Her voice is hard by the end, letting him know she knows, and she is not happy.

Growling, Sam makes a movement towards her, to yank her off that throne she is seated in, “What has he done? There is no way the Sookie Stackhouse I know would be sitting here on a fucking throne when her brother is in jail.” He is growling, and reacting. This is the woman he has loved for such a long time. What is she doing here?

A corner of her lips lift as she asks, “Is he? You may want to check your sources before you demand information.”

A thought came through her mind, and touching both Godric and Eric for a second, she barely reels, but she passes the information regarding the police officer that just walked in and would call in a raid later because he was so nervous being in here. None of them want to deal with that issue.

Eric quickly texts Pam on his phone. He watches as she leaves to deal with the issue immediately, and Eric caresses her hand in thanks for catching that.

The whole thing is done in seconds, but Sam caught it. “What the hell, Sookie? You letting this fanger use you like this?”

Her eyes snap, and he rears back even more as he catches the difference in eye color. He then  notices that the woman he has loved for the past couple of years, who he has yearned for, looks nothing like the Lady sitting on the throne next to her Sheriff and his Maker. No, this is a true Lady, and more fitting for those terms than most nowadays.

Sookie stares down her nose at the former friend; former because she has decided that those that had not supported her choices last time, nor look like they will this time, she didn’t need. It will hurt, but the last time taught her that those that truly care about her, will be there for her no matter what.

Eric and Godric are still lightly touching her, and they hear her decision. They look at each other both acknowledging the pain their Mate is taking on now, instead of later. They suspect she still hasn’t realized that the long life she has now from being Mated to Eric will make these life decisions easier as time comes, but they both know how much they hurt now.

Sam shakes his head, trying to clear what is obvious to his eyes and he finally demands, “Are you not going to talk to me? Has he already made you into his pawn, seen but never heard?”

Sighing, Sookie tells him, “Obviously you don’t want to support my choices. For your information, I am not his pawn, nor his fuck and feed that I know you are thinking. No, I am his _Mate_ and his _Bonded_. I am also Godric’s _Mate_ and we are forming a blood bond. Now, what does your limited experience with Mates and Bonded tell you I am?”

The rest of the vampires kneel. The fact that neither vampire on the dais made any objection to such a serious claim, tells them all they need to know. She truly is their Lady. And she is the Lady of Area Nine also. The woman in between the two vampires is as powerful as any monarch, especially with the two she is Mated to.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/svu_profiles_hero_elliot.jpg)

Before anything else can be said, a clapping noise is heard from the shadows, and Roman emerges. He nods to the two in front of him, “Congratulations on your Mating. She is exquisite. And perfect for being a queen.”

Godric lifts his eyebrow to his Child, waiting for the reason. Eric, though, as the Sheriff of the area, greets him, “Welcome, Roman, to my club. How may we help you?”

With a slight smile on his face, Roman tells him, “Your Queen is dethroned, Northman. After you announced that you were Mated to this beautiful woman beside you, she hired an assassin to kill you. With this information brought to my attention, I also looked into her past, and let me tell you, your loyalty is to be admired. You have helped bail out your own area many times that they are probably not aware of. But either way, as per our traditions, I am here to offer Godric the Kingdom of Louisiana.”

The entire club grows quiet, even Sam just staring at who he realized is the Guardian, his mouth opening and closing.

Godric on the other hand, looks at his Mate, and smiles. “I accept. I also name my Mate as my Queen, and my intention to pledge in love to both my Mate and my Child, Eric the Northman. He is also to be my Second.”

Roman smiles as he nods. “All hail his majesty, Godric and his Queen, Sookie. Eric the Northman is hereby named Second to his Maker.” He grins, knowing how many plans have been thrown awry with this move.

He then looks around. “Let this be a warning also. The Authority is taking action. The three in front of you are the only Mated beings in the world right now. Mating is considered sacred to all races. There will not be any interference in their Mating tolerated. We are also going to be cleaning house. For all those of you who are spies, let your masters know that they better get their houses in order.” His eyes sweep the club, letting all know he means business.

Then he turns back to his Maker and the brother he has never been able to acknowledge along with his Maker’s Mate. He smiles and bows to them, “May you reign long and justly.”

With that the rest of the room bows to the new royal family of Louisiana.

Then Roman accepts Godric’s wave of a seat near him, and the four turn back to the Shifter standing below them.

Sam is staring at Sookie, shocked. He had come to see the woman he loved, maybe rescue her when he heard that she was here at Fangtasia. He was in the middle of confronting her, and then to find that she is not only Bonded to the Fanger, but she is Mated to him and his Maker!! And now it has been confirmed by the Guardian of the Vampires, who is answerable only to the Ancient Pythoness!

And now, she is named Queen of the State. How can he compete with this? He cannot, not unless he pulls in some big guns…

Sookie’s eyes widen and she tells the Shifter, “Don’t you dare, Sam Merlotte! I will never be with you, especially with the attitude you have right now!”

He growls at her, “Children, Sookie! How can these fangers give you the white picket fence, the children of your dreams?” He smirks, knowing he has her there.

Her fingers tighten on the arm of chair as she retorts, “And how much of a normal life would I have if those children are like me? And who exactly could I have those children with? You? Why would I want puppies with a man who wouldn’t make a move in five years in his attraction to me? Who wouldn’t tell me what he was, knowing I would not blab the secret cause of my own? How could I trust someone like that? And knowing what I do, I am best not ever trusting a two natured with being in a monogamous relationship.” Then her eyes widen as she reads his intent, “Don’t you dare. You know what a Mate is. How rare they are, the fact that none of them, once mated to each other, can mess around without being in pain.”

Roman stands up as he hears this, but before he could do a thing, Godric is there, holding the shifter in the air. “You insult my Mate, my Queen?”

Sam growls around the hand holding him in the air, “She ain’t your Mate!”

Godric’s eyes glow, and he tells him, “Because you wish it otherwise, does not make it so. She is the Mate of Eric and I.”

He shakes him, and turns him to stare at her, his face next to his, “Look at her. You can tell there is something different about her. Remember the legends? For that, look at Eric! You _know_ him! Has he ever looked more human-like before? You know there is no shortage of blood for him, so if it was a question of that, it would have shown much earlier. Let go of your wishes. If you try to kill us, she will die along with us. If you try to take her from us, we will hunt you down, with your own kind helping us!”

At that Godric drops him on the floor, and he steps to his Mate, smiling at her gently. He tells Sam, “She has already rejected you. If she truly wanted you, neither Eric nor I would stop her, and we would refuse the Mating. But instead, she has accepted Eric completely, and she is now Mated and Bonded to him. She has accepted me as her Mate, and has started the Bonding process. Know now that there is little I would ever deny my Mate, and then only if it endangers her life. I have answered her every question, I have answered questions she didn’t know to ask. What of you?”

Sam snarls, “It is not my secret to tell!”

The crowd laughs around him. Eric shakes his head. “Leave, Shifter. And think not of trying to get her. She does not want you, nor can I think of any reality she would want someone like you – someone that is already fucking around on the woman he claims to love, someone who would not tell her the truth of him, who did not make a move until she was taken already.”

Sookie lifts her eyebrow at Eric, and he tells her, “I can smell trouble on him, one that I had not smelled in years. And he is willingly fucking her, min älskade.”

She turns to him, and bluntly asks, “Who?” And when she receives the picture, she shakes her head. She looks to Godric, “We have trouble.”

Roman watches her, and smiles. “This will be interesting. I also will tell you Shifter, you may want to ask your Guardian about Mates. And the changes coming for all species.”

With that, Eric nods at Longshadow and Thalia to remove the shifter.

The rest of the crowd jeered the man as he was thrown out, the fangbangers, as always, taking their cue from the vampires in the crowd.

Godric settles back in his seat and shakes his head. “Maenad already?”

Sookie nods her head. She leans back in the seat, and within seconds, Eric is holding a Gin and Tonic for her. “Lover?”

She smiles as she accepts the drink. “Looks like it is beginning, gentlemen.”

Roman just smirks, “But the ending will be much different. Much, much different.”

* * *

**Final Count: 2,668 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters available on www.Kittyinaz.com


	17. Beyond the Edge of Night

**Pre Edit Count – 2,081 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Northern Lights_ by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

_Previously:_

_She smiles as she accepts the drink. “Looks like it is beginning gentlemen.”_

_Roman just smirks, “But the ending will be much different. Much, much different.”_

_Now:_

* * *

The humans were escorted out of the club and the vampires inside were the first to swear loyalty to the new royal family.

Eric had announced that Pam would be taking his place as Sheriff of Area Five, and Godric announced that the capital will become Shreveport. Then Godric sent out the call for the rest of the vampires to come in that he wanted in the state.

After all that, the four of them left for Eric’s home. There were plans to be made, and Pam was informed that Fangtasia is hers.

After they settle in, Roman kneels before Sookie, and to her surprise, swears his loyalty to her.

Looking at her shocked face, Eric tells her gently, “As the Mate of his Maker, you are now his Maker also.”

She looks to him, “What about you?”

He grins at her, “I am your Mate. Godric and I don’t think we are Mated to each other, but soon it will not matter.”

Roman nods as he stands up. “Once Godric pledges to him, it all becomes minute to everyone else. But Eric knows why I do not swear my loyalty to him. You are another case. You are the Mate of my Maker, the one I hold above all others, and now you are beside him. I will protect Eric with everything I am, but that is because of the pain you will suffer, and therefore Godric will also. When it comes time, you will understand so much more, but for now, our relationships have to be kept quiet.”

Then Sookie remembers something, and glares at Godric. “How can I be your Queen? I thought we had to pledge and I am not vampire!”

Eric cannot help his laugh from the fiery spirit of his Mate. Roman, too, is amused knowing that many would not question Godric on anything.

Godric has a mischievousness look on his face. “You were the one who assumed, a ghra. Mates are a whole new world of rules. And as my Mate, you are my equal. When we were not going to expose our relationship, there were intricate steps we had to take. But now? Now I pledge with the knife for love, and to save you from listening to the idiots who hope to have an alliance with us. No, as my Mate, you are my Queen. When we are bonded in love, we will be pledged by the knife and there will be no excuse for any proposals to be entertained.”

Roman nods. “This is smart. I expect to have some backlash, but the matter of Mates is sacred, the Ancient Pythoness has announced this to all. In fact her decree came moments after the assassin exposed the Queen’s treachery. There was no question of hiding it at that point, Master.”

Nodding, Godric tells him, “I suspected as much. Mates have always been celebrated for the rare occasions that we have them.”

Wondering since they had told her, she asks, “What happened to the others?”

Roman raised an eyebrow as he tells her, “One was killed, which made the current rules. The others have died or are in other dimensions now. Mates only share the same lifetimes. Whoever has the longest determines the possible length of their mutual lives. This is the first Fae/Vampire mating. But the fact of your Mating calls for instant peace between your races. And since Vampires are not mortal, nor are Fae, you three are pretty much immortal.”

Thinking on what he says, she asks, “Then why the whole thing with Warlow? If I am the Mate of you two and there is no way to separate us? Why? It seems senseless.”

Eric leans back in the couch he was sharing with Sookie and Godric. “We don’t know. There is something more, something we are not aware of. Godric and Roman have fought him through the years, and he is the one who mortally wounded me in battle. We don’t know if he knows and has worked to actively separate us, or if it was all luck and chance on his end.”

Sighing, Sookie tells Eric, “And you believe that as much as I believe the world is flat.”

Nodding, he leans forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped in front of him. “Too many chances. No one is that lucky. The AP has interfered many times, and she has the gift of knowing the future. This ties her hands many times, but in the matter of our line, you will find she will interfere. It is her line also.”

Her eyes widen and she asks, “Who is she?”

Godric tells her, “My Maker. This is not known to others, but you need to know. She also is the leader of the Guardians. Roman is the Guardian of the Vampires, and you know the Guardian of the Fae, Niall. There are others, Guardians of the Weres, Witches and so on. They all form the council who hand down the rulings on all species. They are also the one who orchestrated the Revelation, and the Weres are the next to be exposed. Some, like the demons and angels are not wishing to be revealed, since humans have a different look on them. Fae are often mistaken as Angels, being of the same species.” With that said, Godric frowns and then looks at Roman and Eric.

Eric sits up, and he swears, “No. No!”

Sookie is confused, but Roman is shaking his head. “It would explain much. Why the drive to have her, why so many want her, where her telepathy comes from. And it would explain the light you have seen her use, Eric. It is similar to a Fae’s but not. But why her and not the rest of the family?”

Eric looks off, growling. He pulls Sookie to him and holds her close. “No.”

She turns and feeling his panic, holds his face in her hands. She stares into his eyes, and finally asks, “Why is Eric so upset?”

“Because if what we think is true, you will be hunted. You are not Fae, you are Seraphim. And that is so rare, that it is not even your blood you will be wanted for. No, it will be for what you will become as you age. You will become one of the truly immortal…” Roman trails off as he looks at her with that information in his head, and he realizes she matches the description of a female.

Godric sighs at Eric. “You know if she is, denying it will do nothing. If we are right, because of the Mating there is a good chance that she is moving into her transition.”

Sookie shakes her head. “I don’t understand.”

Looking at his Mate, Godric tells her, “Seraphim, or as humans refer to them, Angels, are one of the truly immortal ones. To be one, you don’t have to be pureblood. One of their line, yes, but you could be 1/1,000,000 part, and transition to a pure blood. Theoretically all humans and Fae are part Angel, but in reality, that is false.   They are in fact rare, and at one time, the Fae tried to breed with humans to enhance the chance of the race coming forth. But one of the things that signify the race? They are all Mated. Every. Single. One.”

She shakes her head. “Ok, but why is Eric so upset and why would I be hunted?”

Roman clears his throat, all his thoughts running through his head. “Because they are all Mated, and immortal, people will try to force Matings. They may not be able to die, but they can be tortured to the point that one would wish for the gift of death. Legends abound with the fact that all the other races can Mate with Angels, but Angels are Mated by the heart.”

Looking into Eric’s eyes, she softly asks, “And you are worried by this?”

He nods. “I don’t want you ever to die. But at the same time, I would rather you die than suffer to that extreme. If it ever gets out, you will be taken from us. Experimented on, raped, tortured beyond your imagination. The only way to escape is to leave us. Why would I wish this?”

Godric softly tells him, “It won’t come to that. Now that we suspect, she will be protected, the secret kept.”

Eric interrupts him, still staring at his Mate, “And secrets are never kept. You taught me that Godric.”

Washing his face, Roman leans back in his seat. “There is more to this than we thought. If she is Seraphim, then is the time coming? The time of revelation of all? Is this why the AP is more active lately?”

Eric closes his eyes. “And it would explain why Warlow wants her. If he believes that he can force a Mating, then he would be immortal.”

Sookie then tears up. “Wait does that mean to you two?”

Godric nods. “Mates share the same life force. If you are immortal, then so are we.”

“Then you can be taken to force me.”

Godric and Eric look at each other in surprise, but Eric is the one who closes his eyes as he realizes his spitfire is right. “She is stubborn, and will fight for herself. But for the ones she loves?”

Looking up at the ceiling, Godric shakes his head. “It will not come to that end. For now, we work aggressively in finding those to help defend her. And we work to find as many allies. If it is the time, if the trumpets are going to be sounding as foretold, then there is more coming that we expect.”

They all nod, and Eric leans his head against his Mate’s. “I never thought nor wanted this, Sookie. I was thrilled with us being Mates, being given this second chance at life. But never at the cost that you may suffer more than you did in the past.”

Sookie smiles at him, and tells him, “It is more than worth it, to know this type of love. We will deal with it, Eric. We have gone through too much to give up now. I didn’t think you would be one to give up, Viking.”

He smiles, feeling the love she is sending. “And I won’t be. I will fight until the ends of the earth and universe for you, min älskade.”

She smiles back, and tells him, “Maybe that is what is needed. A love like ours.”

Godric smiles at the two, and says nothing. He is not jealous, feeling the need of Eric to be reassured. But a thought occurs. “What did happen to the Angels?”

Roman looks at him from his place. “They were chased from this plane.”

Godric frowns. “But what would chase them. I remember their legends, the fiery spirit of them. Why would they give up this place?”

Eric tells them without moving an inch from his look at his Mate. “The females were all killed.”

Sookie shakes her head. “I thought they were immortal.”

He shakes his head, his long hair falling forward. “The males are. The females are subject to one horror. Childbirth. The few females left were raped to the point of dying in childbirth.”

Godric and Roman stare at him. “How do you know this, Eric?”

He looks from his Mate to the other males. “Because the last one was an ancestor of my family. You may recognize her name in fact. Freyja. It is the secret of the Vikings, and we are named the defenders of them. It was what made us different from the others, why we were so tall, athletic and so on. Nothing of what a normal human was at the time. We failed, and have been cursed to become part of the past.”

He looks at his Mate. “If this is true, then you already have my loyalty and life. I will call all others who are left, and become the King you need, min älskade.” At that announcement, they all stare shocked at the Viking who seemed to grow before them all.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,078 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **

**[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif) **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 is up on the site... and chapter 20 will be up on Monday.


	18. My Heart is Singing

**Pre Edit Count – 2,313 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Ordinary Love_ by Ben Rector

* * *

_Previously:_

_He looks from his Mate to the other males. “Because the last one was an ancestor of my family. You may recognize her name in fact. Freyja. It is the secret of the Vikings, and we are named the defenders of them. It was what made us different from the others, why we were so tall, athletic and so on. Nothing of what a normal human was at the time. We failed and have been cursed to become part of the past.”_

_He looks at his Mate, “If this is true, then you already have my loyalty and life. I will call all others who are left, and become the King you need, min älskade.” At that announcement, they all stare shocked at the Viking who seemed to grow before them all._

_Now:_

* * *

Sookie is shaken up and confused, but Eric soothes her, and soon she is sleeping in his arms.

Godric watches them before asking Eric, “How many can you call?”

His eyes caressing his Mate’s face while watching over her. “The entire Kingdom. There are more than you can ever guess.” He chuckles. “When we mentioned me being King, I never thought once that I would be the one to be calling back together the lost remains of the Vikings.”

Roman is shaking his head. “How did we never know who you were?”

Looking up at them, Eric replies, “Because for some reason a lot of my race are the descendents of the Angels, but we took the aspects of the females. Any dark headed Viking often ascended, but hardly any females ever did. I was sworn in as the last King, and after I became Vampire, I thought I was done with it. Then, about 700 years ago, I was informed that I am still the King to be of the Vikings to come. I never understood it, but dismissed it as a wish.” He waives his hand in dismissal as he had felt at the time.

Godric watches him. “Will we need to move back to the Old World?” He needs to know what must to be done.

Shaking his head, Eric tells them, “Where I am is my Kingdom. Vikings were scattered around the world. There is no land that is my Kingdom, my people are my Kingdom. It is one of the most essential truths out there, and my Kingdom is no different.”

Roman is watching him carefully. “But would it be better for you to have land?” Thoughts are chasing in his head, as he tries to think of ways to protect the Seraphim in his brother’s arms.

Eric looks up with a question in his eyes, “Why?”

Roman settles back, crossing his leg over his knee. “I was planning to talk to the two of you about this. Texas, now that Godric is not there and handling things personally, is going down fast. Plus we three know that the Fellowship of the Sun is going to become a much bigger problem. I am suggesting that I go ahead and name Eric, King of Texas. This will not alarm people when he calls his people to him. It will also put you in a better position with Russell. He cannot just swarm this state, not when he knows that Eric has Texas and will retaliate.” Nothing is said about the fact that since they are Mated to the same person, once they pledge the states will end being separate, but they will rule both together.

Eric sighs, his eyes looking slightly defeated, but he nods.

Godric can’t help the smile. “You two are already Mated, the pledging between you is what I wish. Between the pledging for me and Sookie, you have nothing to worry about. I also can assist with helping you get the state back in control. There is not much trouble, but Texas seems to attract rebellious souls. All in all, it is a good state for you to gather your Kingdom to.” The more he thinks of it, the more the state is perfect for his Viking.

Roman turns his head to the side. “Is this why you have never taken more than a Sheriff position?”

Nodding his head, Eric tells him, “Even if I thought it would be highly unlikely, I had to be ready. But all in all, I just wanted an ordinary life. Especially once I saw how wrong it could easily go, I just wanted to love Sookie. But, I will do anything to keep her safe.” The last is said with the sadness that they won’t have the normal life they had hoped for.

Knowing the same feeling in regards to his Mate, Godric nods. He has a thoughtful look though, “I suspect this may have been another reason Warlow wanted you dead. But either way it doesn’t matter. It is what it is. We need to ready ourselves, and there is no time to waste.”

Roman chuckles. “No indeed there is not. A maenad already here? I do not envy you. As you already know, the Authority is getting its own purging right now. Lilith’s blood is already disposed of. I am done placating the Sanguinistas. It sounds like much more is coming.” He shakes his head, still not understanding how the previous timeline came about, but he is doing his part to end the threat.

With that said, and their plans discussed in more detail, he leaves, needing to fly back to the Authority to control everything. He promises that Texas is now Eric’s so he can start his call to his Kingdom with the promise that they will have a place.

Godric and Eric are soon taking their Mate downstairs, and Eric makes sure the estate is locked down. He lays down Sookie and then sits heavily in the chair that seems to be permanently by the bedside now.

He rubs his face, then sighs. “I will perform the ceremony when I rise. Once I do this, it may alert a lot of Supes that something is going on. Nothing is secret.”

Godric just laughs at him. “You say that, and it is a great thing to keep in mind, but truly? This is a huge surprise. I knew you were a King as a human, and there is no mistaking your carriage as anything but royal. But, to find out that you are the one who inspires the King Arthur legends?” He just chuckles. He is going through Eric’s memories now, and is being highly entertained by them.

Eric looks guiltily at Godric, then shakes his head. “I hate that legend.”

Godric cannot stop chuckling. “It makes sense why you hate it so much. I wonder how it was born, if you are the King that will come.”

His head falling back as he registers his Maker’s laughter. “It’s a joke. More of it is what is foretold to come, not what had already come. Camelot? No idea. My father’s palace was not that intricate. Guinevere? I am guessing to be Sookie, beause I never had a love like that. Mordred and all that shit? No idea. I had no children of my loins. The closer you are to the line of Freyja, the rarer it was to have children. Males have a hard time impregnating females.” Though he had tried. There had been no denying that fact.

Godric shakes his head. “Then how were the Vikings so…blessed?” He manages to get the comment out, without laughing too hard.

Eric looks up at him and then laughs. “Thralls. Males seem to get them pregnant so much easier, and our females had no issues. But we bred true.”

He leans forward. “Vikings are more Angel than any other race on this planet, but we had the same issues they did. As long as they lived among us, it was fine. We were their protectors, and they were the living ancestors. As you mentioned, they were all Mated. It is what accelerates them into becoming Angels. But not all Mated humans, Fae, or any other species is Seraphim. I had a horrible feeling, but I dismissed it. I never wanted Sookie to become hunted for her womb, for the fact that if you Mated an Angel you would be immortal.” He wipes his hand down his face, and nibbles on his thumb as he thinks on what all he will need to do.

Looking at their Mate, Godric nods his head in understanding. “Maybe this is the time that we need them. Didn’t Angels guide humans?”

Snorting in laughter, Eric says, “They are the peacemakers of the races. Since they can come from all, they are all. Demons, elves and all the rest are their Mates. But Seraphim bear the children that will come forth their kind. Somewhere in Sookie’s woodpile, there is an Angel. Female. Males are the protectors, and while they are able to impregnate, that is not what they are known for. But I know more about the females than the males.” Eric chuckles, but then he had known of Freyja, and had been told by his mother he had met her when she was dying.

Godric watches Eric, and he just laughs. “Well time to get to work. I think we will need another place to meet with our charges.” Then he gets sly, “Do you want a castle?”

Eric rolls his eyes as he gets up to grab his laptop.

Godric following him, laughing. “We can name it Camelot even!”

* * *

Sookie wakes to Godric watching her, as the previous night. She smiles at him as she asks, “Any more revelations after I fell asleep?”

He smirks at her, “Other than finding out Eric is King Arthur and you seem to be the Lady Guinevere? Nope. None. Oh wait, Roman named Eric King of Texas.”

Sookie is just staring at him. “King Arthur? Really? I wonder where his Excalibur is.” The look she gives Godric is sly.

And with that Godric cannot keep the laughter in. “I suggested building a castle for him, he gave me a dirty look.”

Sookie grins at Godric, glad to find that yesterday was not a fluke. No, Godric had a wicked sense of humor, and it well matches her own and Eric’s. Then a thought occurs to her. “Does this make you Lancelot?”

Godric couldn’t help it, he actually falls off the bed laughing. “Lance-celot? Oh this is going to be so much fun!”

Sookie is grinning at him from the side of the bed, and he is grinning back up at her from the floor. He reaches up and cups her face. “No matter what, a ghra, I love you. I will do whatever it takes for you to be safe.”

Sookie blinks down at him, then blinks again. “Love? Already?”

He leans up on his arms, his face just barely from hers. “Yes. I suspected that I would fall and fast, and I have. You are perfect, a stoirin. There is nothing that I would want to change, and why fight it? I have learned my lesson, and know that love is one of the strongest forces on this earth. It is what I suspect is making you, your true self. Angels Mate for love.” He is gentle as he tells her, and it is all over his face his true feelings for her.

Staring into his moss green eyes, Sookie admits she has always loved this ancient vampire, but when he left, she shut her heart. It is what made letting Eric in so hard. But while she is more open, she tells him, “You left me once. You left both Eric and I, and it hurt both of us so much. I couldn’t understand why your death affected me that much, and I had so much to deal with all at once. I may love you, but you are still gaining my trust.”

Godric’s face softens and he cups his Mate’s face. “And I will do all I can to gain that trust. I am not leaving. I have way too much to live for. You, Eric.” Then he grins up at her. “To pick on Eric about being a legend in England…”

Sookie laughs, and her face lightens up. “Though, you know, he fits the profile!”

Nodding, Godric stands up and holds out his hand to help her out of the bed. “I know! It is what makes it even better. This will be something we can use for a long time.”

She is walking to the bathroom and then stops. “Oh…Anytime he gets highhanded with me, I have a way to cut him down to size.”

They both chuckle, then get themselves ready for the day. Godric soon escorts her upstairs, talking about what meal she would like. Soon he seats her at the counter and is quickly making her lunch.

While he is busy, they talk about what they need to do since they are in charge of two kingdoms, Sookie telling him, “I am not taking Dallas or any of that shit.”

Godric chuckles as he plates up some breaded thin pork loins, with a creamy sauce made with chive and onion cream cheese with chicken broth, rice and asparagus. He watches her as she takes a bite, and feeling her pleasure, smiles.

“I suggested that since Eric won’t allow a castle, we purchase an office building. I would rather be more businesslike than the present monarchies. Too many like clubs and such. We are not a secret anymore, and I suspect that we will be more in the view of the public. So…”

Sookie sighs, but she nods as she eats tiny dainty bites. “I agree. I am not sure how my shields will hold up in a setting like that…”

Godric leans forward across the counter and asks, “How were they last night?” He had sensed the initial flinch just as last time, but he didn’t remember her in pain.

Looking up into his eyes, she thinks as she continues to eat. “Not bad now that I think about it. I seemed to pick up the issues, but the fangbangers thoughts of sex did not seem to intrude as much.”

Nodding, Godric said, “I figured as much. If you are becoming Seraphim, then your shields and such will become stronger. There will be less issues with your telepathy; it will begin to work to protect you, not to have you working so hard to make sense of everything. It only makes more sense that way.”

When he lifts an eyebrow asking if she is done, he takes her plate, and replaces it with some cut up fruit.

Sookie chuckles. “Making me watch my weight?”

He laughs. “Never. Wanting to make sure you have all you need to be healthy. I plan to make sure we have food for you to eat. Don’t think I didn’t notice you not having anything more than what I fed you yesterday,” he tells her severely. That is not acceptable, and he will be bringing it up to Eric also.

Blushing, she tells him, “I truly was not hungry. But I will try, Godric.”

He comes around the counter, and cupping her face in his hands, his eyes look into her blue ones. “And that is all I can ask. Now, let’s see what buildings we can buy, and how we can sneak the name Camelot into it.”

With that the two laugh, and head off into the living room.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,605 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters posted on www.kittyinaz.com


	19. Across the Sea of Years

**Pre Edit Count – 1,953 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Kashmir (Live)_ by Led Zepplin

* * *

_Previously:_

_Blushing, she tells him, “I truly was not hungry. But I will try, Godric.”_

_He comes around the counter, and cupping her face in his hands, his eyes look into her blue ones. “And that is all I can ask. Now, let’s see what buildings we can buy, and how we can sneak the name Camelot into it.”_

_With that the two laugh, and head off into the living room._

_Now:_

* * *

When Eric wakes, he again wakes as he once did as a human. The only bad part, is that Sookie is not here with him. He understands though. Godric is using this time to bond with their Mate.

He smiles as he realizes that the two of them have not realized something — Sookie is Angel, and they may actually have children. One of the constants of the legends is that with a Mated Angel, there are children. The males, no. But, the females? He wonders how it would work.

Remembering the conversation before he fell asleep, Eric sits up on the bed, the sheet that he is sure Sookie had covered him with falling to his waist. He has some sleep pants on, but that is it. And he only wore them for his Mate.

He runs his hands through his long hair and sighs. Luckily, he didn’t have it cut. Before anything happens, he will call for someone to come today to cut what is left after the ceremony. The ceremony is an old one, and the cutting of hair is known. There will be blood of course. What ceremony has ever not needed blood?

He is debating one aspect of it, the one that should involve his Mate in the calling. Her blood will be needed, a drop, but he doesn’t wish to lock her into anything. The second the calling goes out with her blood, she will be his Queen.

But, if he wishes to claim her as his, he should leave the choice to her. He remembers many a time that someone had chosen for her in the previous timeline and how angry she would be. He smirks as he remembers a couple of times he had done it to make her angry at him. He loves her fiery spirit and has since he met her. In their one on one dealings when he had called for assistance with Longshadow, the deal she made had him staring at her and agreeing. She agreed to be on call to him, and he couldn’t think of anything better. Her slapping him had only made it permanent, his need to make her his.

Smirking at the memory, he grabs his phone and after sending some instructions out, he gets up and heads to the bathroom. Once in there, he hits a button and a safe appears. Eric had long ago thought up unique places to keep his treasures. This is one that had to be kept safe no matter what. As the safe scanned his eye and then his hand, he patiently waits. Once the click is heard, he opens it to a chalice and a knife.

Both are old, older than any human would ever guess. They have been handed down the centuries to end up with him as a human and when he had been searched out, handed to him again as a vampire. He carefully grabs the two, then closes the safe, the only items remaining in it are some items he had slowly retrieved from his human life. His father’s crown is the only missing thing, and he will be retrieving that soon.

Carrying the pieces out of the room, he heads into his sparring room. In the corner is an altar, one that he maintains in his beliefs. He sets everything down, and kneels before the altar, waiting on his Mate and his Maker to come down. He starts the flame on the oil brazier.

Soon they enter the room, Sookie in a black shirt paired with some pants of the same color. The color brings out her eyes, as well the golden color of her skin.

Godric is also wearing black, and Eric wonders if they had planned it somehow. He dismisses the thought, and holds out a hand to his Mate. “Min Älskade, this is your choice. When I was to call, it had been foretold that I would have another to make the call with. Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined it would be you. But, I offer you this choice. By doing what we are doing, it may be taken as a pledging by the knife. You will register with the ones to come as their Queen for sure. I did not want to do this without you, but I wanted you to be aware of what happens if you agree.”

Sookie looks behind her to Godric then back to Eric. “What does this pledging consist of?”

Godric answers her softly. “In the most basic way, it is a handing of a knife to the other, and that one accepting it. The more intricate way would be to exchange blood. I am taking by Eric’s stance that this will involve everything the ceremony will have.”

Sookie bites her lip, then asks, “Would it be binding? Would it be accepted by all the vampires that we need it accepted by?”

Godric smiles at his Mate, and nods. “Just like any can tell with a sniff that you are Bonded, they will be able to tell a love pledge. No worries about that, a stoirin. This is about what you want. Do you want the pomp and circumstance, or do you mind it just being the three of us witnessing to your union with Eric?”

She shakes her head as she smiles at Eric, taking his hand. “I much rather it be this private for us. I just didn’t want to find out that there will be questions on this. But what of Godric?”

Eric smiles as he brings her to kneel beside him. “Just as Godric is his own person, your Bond with him is that, your own. While we will be together and act as one, there are some things that will be our own. Our Bond, our Pledge is between us. It will be a living entity as is the Bond. I am now the King of Texas, and I can and will share that with you and Godric. But what I am doing now, can only be between the two of us. Godric is not one of us. He is not a Viking, nor does he carry the gene, I suspect. I carry it, and you are one. This will be what I think the call will need, but it doesn’t require it. It is why I wanted to make sure that you were fine with this. You are accepting your position as my Queen.”

She then grins at him, “As your Guinevere?”

He moans and mutters, “Had to tell her didn’t you?”

At their laughter, he sighs. “Ready, lover?”

She stops laughing and nods. “Just tell me what I need to do.”

He nods. “To do this, I will be speaking Old Norse. I have to sacrifice my hair, and drops of our blood. The hair part is easy, but the blood will need to be done with our hands clasped and joined with the knife in between us. Then I need to pull it from our hands, and that will draw the combined blood of both of us, and I suspect will join us as pledged. If for some reason it does not, before we leave here, we will be joined if this is what you wish, min älskade.”

She smiles at him, and taking the knife from him, kisses the blade and hands it back to him. His eyes brighten with her doing this, something he had not thought to inform her of, and starts chanting the ceremony he had learned at his father’s knee, never imagining he would be the one invoking it.

Godric watches as the two of them start glowing a light blue, neither looking away from the other. He smiles, knowing that this pledging will be one for the books, and is feeling very privileged to be the one witnessing it.

Eric takes the knife from her hands, and kisses the blade. He never loses his eye contact with his lover, even when grabbing his hair and jerking the knife through the length. He dumps this in the chalice, then taking his other hand, he holds it above the chalice with the blade edge side against his hand. Sookie then puts her hand on the other side of the blade, clasping his own to the point they both can feel the blade pressing down on them.

Meeting her eyes, he says the part that he was to add if his other half was to be there. He faithfully chants it and is shocked when Sookie starts chanting with him. Unknown to the both of them, the glow Godric had noticed before was brighter, lighting the room.

Then Eric grasps the knife, and Sookie holds their hands closer at the same time that Eric yanks the knife down, cutting both their palms, then having them join. Blood splatters on his hair, and without Eric lighting the contents, it starts burning in the chalice.

Neither notices it as they both feel the Bond that Eric had talked about settle around their shoulders, as though a mantle had been laid on them. Eric himself turns slightly more golden, matching his Queen. Sookie and his hair actually lighten, matching in color exactly.

A gong sounds, and they both feel connected to thousands of others. They can hear the answer from them as a resounding, “Yes!”

Then the fire in the chalice blazes higher, engulfing their hands that are still being held, but no heat is felt by the two. When the flame dies, there is nothing in the chalice; in fact, it looks like it is brand new.

Eric smiles at his Queen, the one that he knows was always meant to be here, beside him. Then he grabs the knife and to his astonishment, it grew to the length of a broadsword.

Sookie, though amazed by what had transpired, laughs in delight. “Excalibur!”

Rolling his eyes, Eric stands up, and reaches down his other hand to help his Mate, his Bonded, his Queen, and more importantly to him, his wife, up. But before she takes his hand, she glances at it, and her brow furrows, “What is that on your hand, Eric?”

He looks at it, and can see the rune that his family used for the symbol of the Seraphim, or what his people called the Valkyries. Then he picks up her hand, and shows her that the symbol is repeated on her hand.

Godric smiles and as he leans forward to see, he comments, “I take it the ceremony took. Hail King Eric and his Valkyrie Queen Sookie. May they live forever.”

Sookie gives him an odd look, and he looks at her with an eyebrow raised. “I truly wish you both the life, and though I know that you will not live past me, my heart never wants to think of either of you not in this world.”

Then his eyes get the mischievousness that Sookie is becoming used to. “Besides, who else would help me tease King Arthur here?”

* * *

**Final Count: 1,936 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are posted first by a couple of weeks at www.kittyinaz.com


	20. Nights Move Fast

**Pre Edit Count – 2,021 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Smoke & Mirrors _by Lifehouse

* * *

_Previously:_

_Godric smiles and as he leans forward to see, he comments, “I take it the ceremony took. Hail King Eric and his Valkyrie Queen Sookie. May they live forever.”_

_Sookie gives him an odd look, and he looks at her with an eyebrow raised. “I truly wish you both the life, and though I know that you will not live past me, my heart never wants to think of either of you not in this world.”_

_Then his eyes get the mischievousness that Sookie is becoming used to. “Besides, who else would help me tease King Arthur here?”_

_Now:_

* * *

Later that night, the three of them are checking out office spaces and talking about what they need to do. Unfortunately, it looks like there will be trips to both states that they cannot put aside. Eric is examining ways he might bribe the Maenad to move on. If that proves unlikely, he is more than willing to pull the same stunt to end her that Bill had come up with when he was stuck in New Orleans in the never ending yahtzee game.

He smirks as he realizes that he never ever has to hear the sound of the fucking dice in a cup. How a vampire can ever stand it, he would never know. But again, this was the queen he had found in a pile of scratch offs.

Looking through the financials of the state he now is King of, he smirks at his Maker.

Godric raises an eyebrow at Eric. “Yes?”

Sookie is leaning over with Godric looking at offices and, feeling the mischievousness of Eric, rolls her eyes as she mutters ,”Both of them, frat boys!”

Godric chuckles at her then gives a pointed look at Eric.

Eric tells him politely, “Thanks for taking care of my state.”

Godric chokes, then growls at him, while looking at the account set up for selling off some of the shit Sophie Anne had accumulated for some unknown reason. A boat? With no light proof room? He shakes his head and continues to look at the offices he now owns.

Sookie however leans back, covering her face. “What did she do, buy shit and never take care of it?”

“Yes.” Came to her from two separate people.

She rolls her eyes, and finally asks Eric, “You have any ideas for offices? You have lived here for how many years?”

He raises an eyebrow and tells her frankly, “Why do you think I chose a warehouse for Fangtasia?” He goes back over some of the information he is getting from Roman and frowns. “Godric, I thought you owned Hotel Camillia?”

Godric looks up and nods. “I do. Why?”

Eric looks up at him. “It’s listed as a possession of the state along with a couple other properties I know you own. For that matter, there are a couple that I invested in with you on here.”

Frowning at the information, Godric pulls Eric’s laptop to him. He then type in his log-in information and shows Eric the spreadsheet. “They are mine and here are the property records to prove it.”

Sookie watches the two men, surprised that they could remember properties as they are viewing them, much less be able to remember them in a list.

Godric is growing incensed and finally calls Roman. “How up to date is this fucking list you sent Eric?”

Roman is surprised by his normally calm Maker and answers him, “These are what were reported to us. Why?”

Comparing the lists, Godric replies, “Because the state was mainly backed by properties I own. I am seeing very rare instances that it was _not_ something either I owned, or Eric didn’t already own. What is going on?” His eyes are dark as he tries to understand what is going on. He never would have allowed this to be true! Even in the event of his passing, everything went to Eric, and Eric would give what each of his Children would receive from him. His will is very explicit.

Roman’s eye snap black as he hears this. “I am not sure, but I will find out. If this is true, you may be owed a lot of money, Godric. And I hate to say it, Eric may end up with hardly anything from the state.” He rubs his forehead with his thumb, shaking his head. They were going to be much worse off if this is normal for the states.

Eric shakes his head as he tells Roman, “I have plenty of my own properties in the state. It was always a backup for me to move closer to Godric. But, we need to get this straightened out. How could this happen?”

The tall man is working on his computer on his end as he tells them, “I have no idea. And, it makes me wonder how much is true from the states. Goddamnit! This is not something we need right now, not with all the other issues!” He growls out, thinking of all the work it will be for him to send his audit teams around to make sure everything is on the up and up on the states.

Sookie slowly asks, “Maybe that was the plan? If the other things didn’t get us, this will? It was too easy to take two states and give them to Eric and Godric. Maybe someone anticipated this?”

Eric snaps his head up and he stares at his wife. “That is a very unpleasant thought, min älskade. **Very** unpleasant. It would make all the moves we just did to save us completely null and void.” He shudders as he thinks that they are even further behind now.

She nods. “Exactly. Except the calling. That could have not been planned for. But this? Too easy. All we did was eliminate one way for Russell to come at us, and left plenty of other ways.” She sits back with her arms wrapped around her.

Roman is seething as he is reading through the files. “She could very well be right. Problems that you guys had, we are countering in this timeline, but it seems that there are more lined up. Gentlemen and My Lady, it seems we need to be on top of our game.”

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Alexander-Skarsgard-134.jpg)

Eric growls and starts stalking back and forth, his hand running through his freshly cut hair. Sookie had chosen the shorter cut he had when she came back from fairy. It didn’t bother him, but right now, it was a nervous gesture he rarely uses. He often preferred to think, but the sheer need to do something — anything — to protect Sookie was pressing in on him. How could they be constantly one step ahead of his Mates and family?

Then he stops and stares at Sookie. “Roman, where is Nan?” Thoughts are running through his head, connecting dots that there had been no clue of before.

“I have her in Nevada taking care of a fuck up by De Castro. Why?”

Eric is punching buttons on his phone and starts cussing as he tosses it down in rage. “’Cause Compton is missing. Check on her. I would not put it past her to have done something.” He had wanted to move the vampire to another location, only to read the report stating that he is gone. Someone had broken into Fangtasia.

“Or his bitch of a Maker.”

Eric’s head starts nodding. “Son of a bitch. I knew we should have ended him then and there. But I couldn’t until Godric became King. Knulla!” He stands and clenches his hands, thinking through the alternatives left to them.

Roman sighs. “Deal with what you can. I will put a request for him as the Guardian. Hopefully someone will think twice and let us know.” He leans back in his chair, and realizes he has to move now. But, he isn’t liking the implications.

Eric agrees, and Sookie reaches over to end the call. She sighs, but before she can say anything, Godric comments, “I think it is time for us to take care of business in Bon Temps. We need to check on Sookie’s Gran, take care of her brother, and anything else in that place. Get something done tonight and crossed off our lists.”

Sookie sighs and nods as she heads out of the room. Eric is staring after her, not liking the melancholy feeling that came over her.

Godric watches the two, and cannot wait until he is part of the Bond they share. It is times like this he works to not be jealous and remind himself that she admitted to loving him, but needs time to trust he will be here.

He also reminds himself to be busy doing something tonight so that the two of them can have some time together, without him.

Eric looks over at his Maker’s face and tells him softly, “She loves you. I feel it.” He can feel the sheer need of Godric for their Mate.

Godric nods. “She admitted it, and told me that the previous timeline had hurt her. She trusts that you will be there for her, no matter what. You proved that to her, and I failed. She had no idea why my passing hurt her so badly then, but she is hesitant to trust me now. Even though I didn’t do it this time, I acknowledge that the pain I caused in the past is responsible.” He sighs.

Closing his eyes as he thinks through her past, he finally nods. “Too many people left her, didn’t care for her the way she deserved. I think it hurt her, and I will be frank, I am relieved that she does love me and admits it. Be patient, and you will receive a gift I cannot explain.” Eric opens his eyes to his Maker.

Godric nods then rises as Sookie makes her way back in the room. He smiles at her, asking, “Are you ready a stoirin?”

She shrugs, telling them bluntly, “I guess. I am sorry, but I am not looking forward to the thoughts from there.”

Eric comes to her and pulls her into his arms. Kissing her head, he tells her, “We will be there. We love you, and you just need to remember that. One night is nothing in the lives that we will be leading from now on.” By the end he is looking down into her eyes. When he sees her acceptance, he tells her, “Who knows, maybe the lady in the lake is there.”

Her eyes narrow. “No way Buster. No meeting any lady of the lakes. You got me.”

They all laugh, and soon are walking down to the vehicles, Godric taking point and opening the door for the two of them to sit in the back as he drives. Sookie asks, “Is there a time I can drive?”

“No.”

She rolls her eyes at her vampires, and settles into the plush leather seats in the back of the SUV. She grins as Eric gets in and immediately wraps his arms around her, murmuring to her, “I make a better seat belt, lover.”

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/VS-2.png)

She settles in his arms, holding his marked hand in hers and examines the mark.

He watches her, looking at the mark himself. Within minutes, they both have sunk into their Bond, sharing their emotions, causing Sookie to relax, and thus relaxing both Godric and Eric.

Unfortunately, the time for their relaxation comes to a close as Godric pulls down the bumpy driveway of Sookie’s Gran’s home.

Sookie looks up and sighs. “Eric?”

He is nuzzling her neck as she sits with her own head in his neck. “Yes, Lover?”

“If I get stupid, help me.”

He sighs. “If you need it, of course I will help you. You never need to ask, Min Älskade.”

She chuckles. “And that worked out so well the last time.”

Godric parks the SUV and opens the door, holding out a hand to his Mate. “But, this time you won’t fight the help. Asking is one thing, accepting is another. Come, a stoirin, let us meet with your Gran.”

Taking a deep breath to center herself, Sookie takes Godric’s hand and slides out of the vehicle. Eric is soon beside her and offers her his arm. They all know her Gran would have a hard time accepting Godric as a suitor for Sookie’s affections. If she had such a hard time with Eric with the Warlow factor, they are sure she would have the same issues with this relationship.

Adele exits the house, staring at her Sookie. The noticeable changes are a huge shock to her. Sookie walks with her head up, her eyes are a different color, and both she and Eric seem to subtly glow. She has never seen a couple more suited for each other than them.

It makes her to stop and realize, she needs to trust her granddaughter, because she has no explanation as what is going on.

Sookie is staring at her Gran as she comes to her own conclusion. When they stop in front of her, she hears that her Gran is resisting an urge to curtsey. “Sookie. My child, what has happened?”

With a slight smile to her face, Sookie tells her. “A lifetime was accomplished, truths found and the course of history changed. What has happened here in Bon Temps?”

* * *

**Final Count: 2,255 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

 


	21. Flow Like a River

# 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,316 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Holding On to Heaven_ by Nickelback

* * *

_Previously:_

_Adele exits the house, staring at her Sookie. The noticeable changes are a huge shock to her. Sookie walks with her head up, her eyes are a different color, and both she and Eric seem to subtly glow. She has never seen a couple more suited for each other than them._

_It makes her stop and realize, she needed to trust her granddaughter, because she has no explanations on what is going on._

_Sookie is staring at her Gran as she comes to her own conclusion. When they stop in front of her, she hears that her Gran is resisting an urge to curtsey. “Sookie. My child, what has happened?”_

_With a slight smile to her face, Sookie tells her. “A lifetime was accomplished, truths found and the course of history changed. What has happened here in Bon Temps?”_

_Now:_

* * *

Refusing to step inside the house if her Mates are not allowed inside, Sookie takes a seat on the bench and both her Mates seat themselves beside her, allowing their mysterious connection to work for them.

Adele is watching the three of them, and frankly, she is confused. Before, she saw Eric and Sookie, how right they seem together, how much they glow together. Now, Godric right beside them does nothing to diminish their glow, but Godric and Sookie seem to be as right for each other as Eric and she does.

Godric glows more silvery, and when the three are together you can see a blue hue to their colors. There is no defining line to Sookie, she looks like she would be lost without either one. There is no doubt that Eric is Sookie’s, nor that Sookie is Eric’s, but there is something there between Godric and Sookie.

Unknown to her, the three are reading her mind at the same time. They discuss it quickly, faster than one would think they could communicate, but the answer is the same, it really doesn’t matter.

Godric is the one who decides to break the silence. “Adele, when I last left here, I gave you a gift of not being glamoured. Unknown to us, you had already been glamoured. If you would allow, I would like to give you those memories back, so that you know what is ahead for all of us. Then, we need to call Jason. Unlike you, we need to block some memories, some memories that will drive him into doing things he never would normally do. But he is a victim, and we wish to give him his happy life back.”

Eric shakes his head in his mind, thinking back to when he confronted Jason at Godric’s house. If he had taken the time, he might have found out so much. Instead, he thought he was going easy on Sookie’s brother after he had saved them under Godric’s wishes, and because he was the brother of the woman he was attracted to.

Never would any of them have suspected everything that has been going on, and there was no way they were going to tell anyone not of the bloodline. No, the way things are going, they needed to play their cards close to their chests. But, Godric is right, they needed to deal with Bon Temps and get this done.

Plus Eric has a vested interest in getting rid of the Maenad before she attacks Sookie. He should have known there was more to the fact that, of all the people in Area Five, she was attacked that night.

Sookie glances at him as she hears him, but then she turns back to her Gran. Her eyes, examine the woman in front of her as Godric leans forward slightly and undoes the glamour Bill had left on her.

Adele is blasted by the memories of Compton showing up. She recalls his relentlessness to find out about Sookie — the questions he asked, the way Jason trailed after him with the look of pure misery on his face as they both answered Compton’s questions. The woman even remembers the day Compton had tasted her to see if she was the source of the Stackhouse’s unique taste, and the way he had spit out her blood, disgusted.

Memories of the sounds that woke her many a time, and how she witnessed Jason being violated under Sookie’s window, shock her. Compton seemed to smile as he watched her watching him, as if he wanted her to catch him. It was obvious that he glorified in the knowledge that she had to witness this and knowing that Sookie would never find out.

She remembers him telling her in great detail on how he planned to make Sookie feel alone and drive her to him, how he would set up Jason to take the fall for the deaths of the woman in town, and even for her own murder. Too many things she now remembers, and her eyes fill with tears now that she knows how the two men in front of her saved not only her life, but also Sookie’s and Jason’s.

She finally tells them, “I am so sorry. I didn’t know. I really should have listened to Sookie. I have no idea why I was so bound to have her uphold the family honor.” She shakes her head, trying to erase the memories in her head, but truly…well not happy to have them, but happy to know what had been hidden from her.

Sookie finally sighs as she reads the suggestions Bill had put on her. “Gran, Bill made sure you would not support anyone that was not him or someone he approved of. There was no way you would approve of Eric. If it wasn’t for me telling you of the contract, then you would have found another reason to dislike him. I am sorry I never looked for another reason, but it fit you so well.”

She looks away to the darkness, shocked she can see so much better now than in the past. The sorrow of what all happened to her family because of someone opening their mouth to the wrong person is almost stifling.

Eric takes her hand in his then tells Adele as he comforts his Mate, “Sookie will need time to get over this. But at the moment, time is something that is not in abundance. There is much that is already happening, no matter what we try to do to prevent it. So, we need to know what your decision is, and then make plans around it. You are suspected to be a weak spot in Sookie’s defenses and we are to make sure that this will not happen. Jason is another, but our actions regarding him will be setting guards on him.” He squeezes Sookie’s hand, and tells her how much he adores her, how much he will support her, and hears Godric doing the same thing.

Godric sighs as he goes through Adele’s mind through Sookie. He is directing her to look for things that she normally wouldn’t look for, and he is finding that Adele is basically already compromised. There are still blocks that he cannot remove, and has no idea how to do it. He pushes the information to Eric to make sure he knows, then he leans back in the swing, his eyes staring at nothing, as his mind twists and turns to figure out what to do.

Eric glances at his Maker then back to Adele. He finally tells her bluntly, “I need to know your decision.”

Sookie glances at him, then back to her Gran. She had read for Godric all he needed, and she knows she needs to back out of this. There is a huge potential for more pain, but she just can’t let go of her family. Not yet.

Adele stares at the three of them, then tells them, “I will do whatever is needed to support my granddaughter. I also support removing Jason’s memories of what happened to him, and while I wish I could make the same request of myself, I just can’t. Not knowing what I do now. There is more danger in this world, and if I am not aware of it, I can make everyone’s lives so much worse.” She sighs, her age getting to her.

Eric and Godric glance at each other, then at their Mate between them. She looks up at Eric, then over to Godric. “I just can’t. I have to let them go soon enough, but right now? So much…”

Adele leans forward and takes her granddaughter’s hands in hers. “If these gentlemen have an idea, you need to listen to it. I was foolish, and while it might have been because of the glamour, like you said, it was something that you would not question. This is not what our relationship is, Sookie.”

Sookie then looks at her with fire in her eyes. “No, our relationship is one in which you did not tell me all the truths that I needed to defend myself. That timeline was one of hardship. Continuous hardship, and the only time Eric ever got a lengthy rest from it was when I was taken away to Faery. Even then, for me it was 10 to 15 minutes, while he got a year of frantically searching for me.”

She got up, telling Godric and Eric, “I need to walk, I will make sure that no one attacks me.”

They didn’t like it, not with Compton on the loose, and so much not going their way, but they both felt how badly she needed the time.

Sookie met their eyes, then tells them, “Fine. Gran, issue them an invitation to the house, and I will go to my room to pack. Will that be safe enough?” There is a huff in her mind, but they both forgive her. Eric stands up, and after the invitation is issued, he gives Godric a glance and escorts his Mate and wife to her room.

Godric watches them, and then listens to them as they enter the house. Then he turns his eyes to her Gran. “She has lived several lifetimes in one previous one, and then finding that all we are doing is not working to eliminate all the pain is not helping. But for now, we need to get you and Jason safe.”

Adele turns around and watches him. She finally asks, “Do you love my Granddaughter?”

He doesn’t see a reason to lie and tells her with a slight movement of his head, “Yes.”

She nods, then, after thinking, asks, “As much as Eric?”

He has a small smile on his face. “I am getting there. But Eric has loved her for those lifetimes, and worked very hard for her love. I do not think anyone will love another as Eric loves her.”

She lifts an eyebrow. “Don’t underestimate yourself. Her heart is big enough to love many. But it is up to you to prove to her you are worthy of it. Those lifetimes have hardened her, but I am thinking it might be a good thing for her to be hardened if the past caused her that much pain.”

She then sighs. “What are you going to need me to do?”

He looks around idly and tells her, “I will call some witches I know, and have them come out to put up some wards and such. You may need to live in another house, but once you are back here, there will be guards, and the house will be much more protected. It may need some physical work on the house, but this is the only way I or Eric can think to protect you as much as we can. To be frank, you are already compromised. There are still walls in your mind that I cannot take down, and I cannot have you risk your granddaughter or Eric.” His words are harsh, but he sees no reason to pull punches.

He gets up to lean against the banister, looking out on the world. “There is much to our world that I do not know, but we are getting a short and brutal education on it. There are things that Eric knows that I had no idea existed. Your granddaughter is integral to everything we find, and there is little Eric or I would not do to protect her.”

Adele nods to herself and stands up. “Do you need me to call Jason, or you will visit him?”

He is still staring out in the night, then looks at her over his shoulder. “I will visit him as well as handle some other items that need to be dealt with. Eric and Sookie will be heading home. They need some time to assimilate some huge changes they have been exposed to. I wish to give them this time by taking care of you and Jason, as well as some others in this town.”

He looks off into the night and comments idly, “This sleepy town is about to be bombarded by the supernatural world. I have some ideas to protect it. It is the least I can do for the town that Sookie lived in and somewhat protected her from the outside world.”

Adele comes closer and she tells him, “I thank you. For everything. For giving me back my granddaughter. She may have changed, but underneath it all is the little girl that used to play in my garden as I worked, twirling around in a white dress dreaming of her prince to come.” Then her voice turned to the past as she comments, “Funny enough, she could never pick if he was tall, blonde and blue eyed, or the dark soulful one. Seems fitting now doesn’t it?” She turns to him and gives him a hard look.

And with that, she heads into her house to pack up what she will need to be safe for her granddaughter.

Godric is staring out into the night, then as he runs his mind through her words, a smile appears on his lips.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,368 words**

****Fairfarren ~** **

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Eric-Gif.gif)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two more chapter left to publish on the site. You guys have 4 more. Just saying. Kittyinaz.com


	22. Chapter 22 Together We’d Stand Forever

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,734 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Those Nights_ by Skillet

* * *

_Previously:_

_Adele comes closer and she tells him, “I thank you. For everything. For giving me back my granddaughter. She may have changed, but underneath it all is the little girl that used to play in my garden as I worked, twirling around in a white dress dreaming of her prince to come.” Then her voice turned to the past as she comments, “Funny enough, she could never pick if he was tall, blonde and blue eyes, or the dark soulful one. Seems fitting now doesn’t it?” She turns to him and gives him a hard look._

_And with that, she heads into her house to pack up what she will need to be safe for her granddaughter._

_Godric is staring out into the night, then as he runs his mind through her words, a smile appears on his lips._

_Now:_

* * *

Godric soon left, after talking with his Mates about what is going to happen tonight. Eric had stated that they would take Adele to the safe house so that Godric can deal with the rest of Bon Temps and not need to come back.

Then both Sookie and Eric asked that when he was done, for him to come home to them, that they wished to talk to him. Neither would touch him, and when he raised an eyebrow, Sookie grinned at him. “It will be quicker if you just hurry. Incentive.”

He had reached for her, and Eric had carefully stepped back so that he would not read what they wished to talk to him about. Godric had chuckled, but he had carefully wrapped Sookie in his embrace, taking her scent into him. “I need no incentive with you, a stoirin. I will finish what needs to be done, and I will let you know tomorrow how it works out. Or tonight depending on what happens.” He kissed her on the forehead, just relishing in the moment.

They all nodded, knowing that he was referencing their odd connection. It has calmed down some, and they now realize that they need to look in the memories for them to make sense. Before, it caught their attention. Now they are learning to not leave so much time between the touches, and this makes it easier on them. As Sookie commented, no one wants to know all the time what has gone on in the others’ minds when they are separated.

But, as evidenced earlier, they will and have used their connection to be able to act as one when needed. However for now, they will deal with what needs to be done, and use the memories if the time necessitates it.

Godric gave her a chaste kiss, then took to the air to head to the Compton place to see if he was there.

* * *

Eric and Sookie watch him leave, and they both look to each other. He cups her face gently, “He will be back, min frudu.”

She smiles as she looks up to her husband’s eyes. “I know. I hope he will be happy with the news.”

Eric just breaks out in a huge grin. “There isn’t a reason he wouldn’t be. Now, let’s get your Gran and get her to the safe place. We will have someone here tomorrow to pick up the things you wish to have come home. And they will then start with the improvements to the home. Luckily, I remember the trouble spots…”

With that, the two head back to the house, Eric teasing Sookie for the mess he had found her home in, all along knowing that he and Godric will be working harder than normal to make sure that it is never that bad again.

* * *

Godric enters the decrepit antebellum home and knows that the house is still unoccupied. While he has a huge urge just to burn it down, he prevents himself from doing so. As he walks around, he notices how sound the structure is and gives thought to asking Sookie if they can use it as the capital. The building they picked out in Shreveport is nice, bet he truly wonders if it would be better to be located here. Maybe they could keep the Supe community and the more in depth staff he and Eric think they need here, and use the office in Shreveport to house the rest of the workers.

He sighs, then exits the building, texting a were and witch to come and ward the properties. His mouth lifts up in a smirk as he realizes that he is also eliminating the chance of Compton coming back. With that in mind, he issues an alert to notify him if Compton is seen in his area. While Roman is doing what he can, it won’t hurt.

With that, he takes off to the Stackhouse residence. Soon he has Jason in his thrall and is inside the elder sibling’s home.

Jason is looking at him, and Godric can see the horror in those eyes. He finally tells the younger man, “I am here to help you with the memories, Jason.”

Jason shakes his head. “Why would you do that? You did the same thing  _he_  did. Just come in. What use is it to have to issue invitations when you guys can get in that easily?” His anger is present, the same anger that would lead him down a much harder path.

Godric sighs and leans back in his seat. “What it can do, once I set it up so no one weaker than me can glamour you, is make it harder to get an invitation in here. Not even I will be able to garner one unless you wish me too.”

Jason looks off in the distance. “You know, don’t you? What that fucktard did to me?”

Godric nods. “We got it from your Gran and from Compton himself. To be frank, Jason, this is a fucked up mess. What he did has no excuse. We are finding hints why it may have happened, but we are not sure.” He looks to the side, trying to figure out what they can do for this poor man.

He growls at the ancient vampire. “It happened because he wanted Sookie!”

Shaking his head, Godric corrects him. “That may have been the reason he sought you out, but once he was drinking from you, something snapped in him. He did all the rest in greed. Greed for you and for your sister. Sookie thinks it will all stop when he has her, but I don’t think it will.” And there it is, the one thing he has tried to keep from Sookie and Eric. The horror for the two of them would be too much.

Jason’s eyes grow in horror. “You cannot allow that piece of shit to have my sister!” He dismisses the rest of the vampire’s statement since it doesn’t make sense to him.

With a low growl, Godric states, “Your sister is Mated to Eric and I. There is no one who will willingly fuck with us now, and those that would, well, we will make sure they think twice. There are things in play that no one could imagine. I cannot tell you more, because you are a point that someone may try to use to get through to Sookie. But, before I remove the memories, I want your agreement, with you having all the facts.”

Jason frowns. “You can remove these memories? Why?”

Godric looks at him, and sighs. “For your own piece of mind. There is no need for you to suffer when there is nothing to be gained from it but pain. I would do it for your sister, but she wouldn’t want it, nor can it happen with her. That is one good thing, she is immune to our Glamour.” His fingers twitch, but that is all that moves on him as he watches the young man in front of him.

Jason thinks on it, and finally asks, “You sound like you know what can happen. What happens?”

Godric looks at him, and frankly tells him. “You won’t be able to perform sexually, but I think you have had this already happen. It leads to you being addicted to V and getting in more trouble. Because of this, you take out your hate on your sister after seeing her happy with the bastard who did this to you. She has no idea what is going on, nor could you tell her in any way. You also help kill a vampire because of the need for the blood. Because of the way you are brought up, your basic personality, this haunts you. The guilt of it and not being able to reconcile the hate from what Compton did to you drives you become an advocate of killing vampires.” He says it all in one tone of voice. There is much pain ahead for Jason, and it was from one vampire’s actions.

Jason is staring at him, and he finally looks down. “Is there a way to help me? Without taking the memories away? I need to learn my lesson, and there is no way I will learn it if I lose them.”

Godric leans forward, his mind in deep thought. He finally asks, “What do you suggest then? I don’t want you to suffer for another’s insane ideas. You mean much to your sister, and therefore you mean something to me. Help me, Jason. I know you are smart enough.” He clasps his hands that are resting on his thighs, with the rest of his body in that position, his head cocked to one side.

Jason stares at him, then thinks aloud, “People are raped often, there is therapy for it right? And  _he_  ain’t getting away with it, is he?”

Godric shakes his head. “For what he did, and many other things, he is being hunted right now by all Vampires, and most Supes. As soon as we hear where he is, we will go after him. There is much he needs to answer for.”

Jason nods. He thinks about it then tells Godric, “Can you do that thing that I cannot be glamoured, unless I give you and only you permission to do it? And make it seem not so immediate. Then I will go get help.” He nods to himself as he thinks it through.

Godric smiles at him. “I think that would work, Jason. And may I suggest, you might want to apply yourself to more than being a supervisor of a work crew. That mind of yours is something to be admired, not used to get in as many panties as you can.” He smirks at him.

Snorting, Jason leans forward. “I make you a deal, you treat my sister like she should be, and I will sign up for college. I had wanted to help people, and maybe I can do that instead of watching others work under me. Or do that and watch people under me in a more direct way.”

Godric nods. “This sounds like a winning situation. Your sister is my Queen, my literal Queen. See I’ve made King of the State, and Eric is King of Texas. Neither of us will ever be able to leave her. It would cause us physical pain. Eric and she are in love as well as already Bonded and as close as can be. He even married her in his fashion, as a vampire, and as the King of what you call Vikings. Now it is up to her if she gets married in her fashion. I am willing and wanting to do both, but am waiting for her to decide on it.” He informs him of the plans for his sister, so he will not worry about her. Sookie will be one of the most loved people on this earth.

Jason’s eyebrows go up, and he chuckles. “Damn. Long way from being the barmaid.” Then thinking, he looks Godric in his eyes. “I may see what I can do that can help you guys out. If you have any ideas, let me know. But for now, get that glamouring thing done; I suspect you have much to do if you are king of this shithole.”

Godric chuckles. “I think I like you, Jason. I will think on what you can do and let you know.” And with that, he is soon exiting the home, and listens for Jason to rescind the invitation on his home. Then he smiles as Jason then reinvites him into his home.

Soon he is in the air and landing outside the former workplace of the woman he loves. He shakes his head, the memories of Sookie in this place, and how much she fought to not leave here. He enters the building and, seeing the cook in the back is one of the men he is here to see, moves to the bar and announces that he needs to speak with Lafayette.

The cook in the back looks up at the sound of his name and watches the stranger. When Sam turns and lifts an eyebrow to him, he nods, taking off his apron.

He walks out and notices how stiff Sam is and that he is glaring at the young man in front of him. He then asks, “What can this fine body do for you, sir?” Flirting is as natural as breathing to him, and this is one fine assed young man.

Godric smiles at him, loving his love of life. “I need to speak with you for a couple of minutes. Would you mind stepping outside with me so we can discuss our matter in private?”

Sam growls, and is about to interfere, when Lafayette nods. “If a fine assed young man wishes to speak with me, I have no complaints!”

Godric cannot help but laugh as he walks out the door. He laughs harder as he hears the, “Fuck me,” from behind him as Lafayette follows him.

When they are a distance away, Godric turns to face the flamboyant man behind him. “I am going to be blunt. I am a vampire, the King of this area. Sookie means something very precious to me, so I am taking some information I came about to you privately. Stop selling V. I know you don’t hurt anyone to get it, in fact, Eddie is happy with what you do. But, you will unfortunately lead others to him and they will not be so kind to him to get his blood. If another, even the previous or current sheriff of this area, found this out… well torturing you would be the least they would do to you.” He stares at the man in front of him. He also remembers how the man defended and befriended his love when no other would.

Lafayette is staring at the man, no vampire, before him. He is scared, but he stands his ground and tells the man, “I would love to not do any of it, but what chance does a gay black man in a hick town have of getting out of it?”

Godric cocks his head to the side and asks, “What are you willing to do?”

Lafayette answers him honestly. “Anything. I have and will do anything to get away from here. I am thrilled Sookie has managed to get away. She needed to.”

Godric is thinking, and he also realizes that this man has done much for his lady love. “What if I offer you a job, one that can pay for your mother’s care and will allow you out of this town? All you will need to do is help take care of my lady. I will cook for her often; it is a need for a vampire to care for their Mates. But the rest? Shopping and such? She will need someone to go with her that is also a friend to her.” This will also allow Eric and he some freedom from worry. They cannot lock her away, and this will allow someone that she enjoys around her to be there.

Staring at him, Lafayette is blunt. “Why me? Why not Tara?”

Godric tells him honestly, “Because you care. And Sookie needs that. She is changing, physically and mentally, and she needs someone like you to help her. I try, and her husband certainly tries. But there is only so much we can do, and you can do more. Will you accept this deal?”

Lafayette stares at him, and then nods. “When do you wish me to be there? And where is there?”

With a grin, Godric tells him, “I will make arrangements, and you tell me when you wish to be there. There is nothing stopping you from being there tomorrow in fact, but your own wishes.”

The two of them talk over details, and then Lafayette heads back into the bar. He will be tendering his resignation on the spot, and tomorrow will start packing up his place. As he told Godric, he intends to put nothing but dust to this part of his life.

He had been impressed with all Lafayette is willing to do and thinks this will be a good move for all of them. He is a huge weakness, as much as her family is. This way none of the negative tones will be there, but someone who can speak with her and just be with her will be. If the flamboyant man wishes to be turned, he sees no issue with doing it. Anything to make his Mate happy in her long life.

He sighs, remembering he has three errands to run before he can make his way home. He calls out, “Now that you know what I needed Lafayette for, come forward so we can talk.”

Sam walks forward, wary of the vampire in front of him. “Are you done taking my staff from me?”

Godric just stares him down. “If you take too much of my time, another of your staff will be murdered tonight. So feel free to take up more of my time, shifter.” He cocks an eyebrow up as he waits for the shifter to comment.

* * *

**Final Count: 3,054 words**

**Fairfarren ~**

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

 


	23. Chapter 23 In Your Perfect Eyes

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,560 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol

* * *

_Previously:_

_He sighs, remembering he has three errands to run before he can make his way home. He calls out, “Now that you know what I needed Lafayette for, come forward so we can talk.”_

_Sam walks forward, wary of the vampire in front of him. “Are you done taking my staff from me?”_

_Godric just stares him down. “If you take too much of my time, another of your staff will be murdered tonight. So feel free to take up more of my time, shifter.” He cocks an eyebrow up as he waits for the shifter to comment._

_Now:_

* * *

The sounds of the swamp around them rings out in the silence as Sam stands there with his mouth literally open. After a few minutes, he finally gathers his wits together and asks the vampire in front of him, “Why are you here then, not doing whatever you are going to do to save her life?”

Godric just chuckles, then tells him, “If I didn’t have the time right this minute, I wouldn’t be here. I have many things to accomplish tonight before I get home to my Mate. When I leave, I want this small town protected for her sake, not for my own.”

Sam just shakes his head. “What are you doing to her?”

Godric raises an eyebrow. “Doing to her? Besides loving her, caring for her, letting her make her own mind up? Not much. A lot of it is because of her Mating Eric and acknowledging the Mating with me. You were told to talk to your own Guardian to find out more. It’s done and irreversible.”

Sam growls and starts pacing, running his hands through his hair. “She is a good girl! She don’t need to be in the mess you guys always seem to be in. Why couldn’t you just leave her alone?”

Shaking his head, Godric asks him, “Do you not listen to her when she tells you stuff? The entire Area 5 heard her when she told you it was already too late by the time we came for her. Her cousin blabbed about her months ago to the Old Queen. Compton has been all over here, glamouring away the information that he needed to get close to her, including you. Yes, even you gave her up to the man who raped her brother, fed from him and her Gran just to see if the unique taste was from her. So how are we the bad guys in this?”

Shaking his head in denial, Sam tells him, “I would never betray Sookie. There is no way. Shifters are hard to glamour.” He kept coming up with excuses, one after another.

Godric watches him as he tries to convince himself, and finally tells him, “Enough. You did, Compton told us all the people he had maneuvered into this sick game of his. Thankfully we took him, and much got delayed. And unless Jason comes out of his house, things will go differently tonight. What I need from you is an assurance that if I need to have your help to get rid of the Maenad that is here for  _you_ , I will have it. I am already going to see if I can deal with her, before she tries to hunt down Sookie as a warning to Eric and you.”

Sam just shakes his head. It is spinning with the fact that Sookie is going to be further and further from him each day. “How the hell did you guys find her anyways?”

Godric just smiles. “She fell in love with Eric after meeting him walking down the road. I came at Eric’s request to meet her, neither of us expecting our Mates to be the same person. Either way, it doesn’t matter. She is not yours, nor would she have been. You could have dated her for the years until we came if you had admitted that you cared for her. Telling her in your mind is not acceptable. She deserves the words out loud.”

Sam growls at him, but Godric shrugs it off as he looks around. “I need your word, shifter, since you brought the Maenad to my kingdom. Are you going to help?”

Sam shakes his head. “You said you were protecting Sookie from the Maenad for Eric and I. What do you mean that I brought her?”

Godric sighs, looking up at the moon. “We have received information that she is coming for you, she goes after Sookie as a warning to Eric. You never received a warning, so I think she couldn’t find anyone else to warn after she had done it to Sookie. Either way, I will not allow my Mate to be hurt because you had an affair with the Maenad. So again, will you be available if I need you to kill her?” He barely covers their foreknowledge and allows it to be hinted that they were told.

Looking off into the woods, Sam thinks through it all, including that the King of Louisiana is asking him to help. And what the ramifications could be if he doesn’t help. Finally he shakes his head and tells the King, “Putting me in between a hard place and a rock, but yes, I will help if you need me too.”

Godric nods. “I will let you know after I hold court with her.”

Sam snorts. “You really think she is going to come to court?”

Godric gives him an odd look. “If I was in place, she would. You have no idea what the logistics, traditions and so on are for the truly ancient beings of this world.” With that he takes off. He is smiling. He got the agreement he had looked for, and though it may be petty, he had rubbed in Sookie’s new Matings to him. He is only 19, he’s allowed to act his physical age once in a while.

* * *

His next stop is the Bon Temps’ Police department. He looks over the staff in the room as he waits for them to acknowledge him. This is part of the reason he doesn’t often dress in his preferred clothing of hoodies and jeans.

Finally when the humans stop ignoring him, he raises an eyebrow, as if asking if they are ready for him. It makes them look at each other, then Kevin walks up. “Hey kid, how can we help you?”

With a mental sigh, Godric asks them, “Did you get the memo about the change of representatives for the state of Louisiana for the Vampires?”

Kenya nods. Then her eyes widen as she connects the dots. “You are Godric Nervii?”

He inclines his head to her, telling them, “I am here about the murderer who is attacking what is normally called Fangbangers. I will be happy to lead you to the evidence that will convict him, or even give you his next victim. Which would you rather do? If neither, let me know and I will make sure his killing spree is ended one way or the other.”

Andy’s voice echoes as he demands, “Are you threatening us, Mr. Nervii?”

Godric calmly looks up and says, “I take it you are Detective Andy Bellefluer…” With this he nods. “I am not threatening you, I am merely stating that if you are unwilling to take a murderer off the streets, I will be happy to let Shreveport or Baton Rouge know where he is since he has murdered in their areas also. No threats at all.”’

Andy glowers at the young man in front of him. Then Kenya tells him, “He is the new representative for the state, Andy.”

Andy just grunts. “A vampire then? One of those ones that took Ms. Stackhouse?”

Godric smiles. “Ms. Stackhouse is presently the other representative of the state, and she is married to the representative of Texas. So I guess you can say we took her. Either way, it doesn’t matter, that is more of a matter for her and her family. They are fine with it. I wish to know if I can trust you to apprehend this man before another woman is killed.”

He stares at the man, giving no indication of his own thoughts, but letting the man know in front of him that  _he_  will be making Godric’s decision for him. That Godric will be reacting to him and his decision, and the fate of others will be in his hands.

Andy stared back at the vampire in front of him and finds himself feeling some respect for him. He finally asks, “What proof you have? And what is the man’s name?”

Godric smiles inwardly and starts teaching them how to do their job. “His name here is Rene Latnier…”

* * *

Walking away from the police station, Godric sighs as he looks up at the moon. He can hear the people inside calling their sheriff and getting the information he provided them from their other sources. He knows that if anything more happens, it will be on their heads. He has protected all the ones he cares about and done what he can to make sure his Mate will not suffer any guilt.

Now he heads into the air and frowns. He knows that the Maenad is around, he can smell her in town, but she has managed not to infect them yet. He knows Tara will be among her infected, and that from Maryann she will meet a young man named Benedict who is one of the thralls of the Maenad, one that Tara loved deeply.

So he goes up and looks for the house that Sookie had gotten from Tara when it all went down. In this instance, it was beneficial for him to have access to his Mate’s mind. He searches and is soon landing in the backyard of the house. He stands there, his hands behind him, as he waits for her to come out.

Then she is in front of him. He inclines his head to her. “Evening.”

She looks him over and then inclines her head to him. “Evening. What is the pleasure of this visit?”

Godric looks her over and tells her politely, “I have been named King of this state, and I heard you were in town. Now, since this is close to my Mate’s home and where I am planning to set up shop, I wanted to see what you are planning.”

She walks around him, her finger in her mouth. “Mate huh? But I am thinking that she is not fully Mated yet to you. There is another?”

He smiles. “My Child. We are both Mated to the same lovely woman. My Child is fully Mated and Bonded to her, and I have started the process. As you know, once we start there is no way for us to be with another. But, I am interested in your habitation and what you are doing here.”

She laughs as she comes back around him. “I am called Maryann at this time, but you may have heard of me as Callisto.”

He bows his head to her. “Godric Nervii at your service. Now, your intentions, madam.”

She just laughs delightedly. “Oh my, you are a fun one.” She blurs slightly, wanting him as hers, but she frowns as it doesn’t work.

He chuckles. “Mated. Your influence won’t work on me or my Child because of it. Allow me to tell you what I know. My Mate and my Child both already lived through a timeline and got sent back to now. My Mate is one of the ones who kills you. You invaded her home, infected her best friend, and at the time, she was suffering from intense pain she had no idea about. She had not fully come into her birthright, but she managed to end a Maenad. Now you tell me what species can end you.”

Her eyes widen, and she whispers, “Seraphim.”

Godric’s smile gets bigger. “And what do you know of seraphim and their powers, along with the fact that she is Mated to what are considered ancient vampires, who happen to be Maker and Child?”

She is shaking as she steps back.

He raises an eyebrow as he also tells her, “What if I tell you that she also hates you because you attacked her to send a message to her Mate. Who is also the King of legend? What is your decision then?”

Maryann looks frantically around. “I was told that if I came and sacrificed the shifter, my God will come again.”

He shakes his head. “It was a death sentence. Who told you this?”

She murmurs, “Ocella.”

Godric’s eyes harden and he demands of her, “How long ago?”

She whimpers and tells him, “Two centuries ago. I didn’t know I had a shifter in my hands and then he stole from me. I have chased after him until I was given a message to inspect Bon Temps a month ago. I got here only days ago.”

He nods, looking up at the moon. “Now what are your intentions?”

She kneels before him. “I wish to live. Tell me what I can do to insure this. I am the last and tasked with bringing my God and Master back. To die will not allow me accomplish this.”

Godric looks down at the woman who had been so confident just a few minutes ago. He sighs. “I will contact you. Will you agree to abide by my rule and not cause any trouble?”

She nods. “I will swear fealty to you as my lord, and to your Mate and Child. I will never go against the fated trio.”

He nods as he looks at her. “Warlow is coming…”

Her head rises and a fierce snarl is on her face. “He killed my sisters on a fucking whim. He wanted to know if he could.”

Godric studies her, then says, “He is trying to take the seraphim, and has put into action moves to accomplish this. I don’t need to tell you what would happen if he gets his hands on her. I will take your pledge and allow you to live peacefully under me if you agree to come when called to fight against him. I will not waste a life.”

She looks back at him and studies him. She finally nods. “I agree.”

With that, he tells her, “I will get back to you. And leave Tara out of your killings. I know you already have her in your sights, and before you killed her town and the man she loved, she was happy. Keep her this way. She is the one my Mate called best friend until she betrayed her too many times. Her life has been one of misery.”

Maryann nods. “I will collect her. I will not use her for my blood play. My thanks, my lord.”

He nods, then can’t help the grin. “Callisto. I am looking forward to working with you. I may not allow you to kill, but I can and will allow you to party. You can gain what you need to survive from them. Will this be to your liking?”

She grins and nods. Then with his acceptance, she heads to her home, making plans to override the ones that would have lead to her death.

Godric smiles and, happy he is done with his list, takes to the sky, sending his love to the two that are awaiting him.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,601 words**

**Fairfarren ~**

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

 


	24. The Stars Light The Road

 

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Chapter-24-AIW1.jpg)

**Pre Edit Count – 2,889 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Where I Come From_ by Lifehouse

* * *

_Previously:_

_He nods, then can’t help the grin. “Callisto. I am looking forward to working with you. I may not allow you to kill, but I can and will allow you to party. You can gain what you need to survive from them. Will this be to your liking?”_

_She grins and nods. Then with his acceptance, she heads to her home, making plans to override the ones that would have lead to her death._

_Godric smiles and, happy he is done with his list, takes to the sky, sending his love to the two that are awaiting him._

_Now:_

* * *

Landing outside their home, Godric takes a deep breath, then heads inside to find what his love wants to talk to him about.

When he gets in, he smiles at the sight of both Sookie and Eric freshly washed. Eric is messing with his tablet, while Sookie is lying down with her head in his lap. He is running one hand through her hair, as he reads reports about his new Kingdom.

The homey feel of it all is enough to have Godric yearning for it for himself. Then a wave of love and acceptance comes from the two as they look up at him.

Sookie asks him gently, “Everything alright?”

Godric sighs and nods. “I am going to take a shower, I am not enjoying the smells left. I’ll be right back.”

Nodding at him, Sookie watches him leave. Eric’s hand turns her face to him, and he tells her, “It will be alright. He is not lying, he has done a lot today by the smells alone. One of the tasks was dealing with the Shifter, and you know that could have not been pleasant. Cheer up, min älskade. He did a lot tonight, and probably got more accomplished than we can ever think. Godric was made to be a King.”

A laugh from the hallway sounds as Godric walks back in a linen outfit like they had found him wearing in Dallas. “It’s just a bigger job of what we did as Sheriff. For you it should be the same since I am not liking what I am finding with Sophie Anne’s way of handling everything. She agreed to be the central representative under all the guardians, not just Roman. But, the more Supes I talk to, the more it seems she did not follow up on that agreement.”

Godric comes over and collapses on the floor, resting his head back on Sookie, Eric’s leg next to him, completing the circuit needed for their memory thing. He slowly smiles as he feels Sookie’s hands in his hair, ignoring the mess of information coming in. Unless needed, he has decided that he will only examine them if he needs to.

Sookie is watching him, and then softly asks, “Well?”

He opens his moss green eyes to her, and arches an eyebrow.

She grins at the look and tells him, “Since you know why we wanted you home, what do you think?”

Sighing, Godric looks at the two of them and informs them, “I’ve decided to just allow the memories flow. I don’t examine them. But I learned tonight, if I need them, they will present themselves to me. This is much more agreeable to me, since I do not want to worry about invading your privacy. I’d rather talk to you, much as Eric does, and have you tell me things. I enjoy the sound of your voice, a stoirin. Will you deny me it?”

Eric just grins, as he watches his Maker.

Grinning, Sookie tells him, “Eric and I talked when I was getting my stuff from the house. I wish to complete the Bond and Mating with you. I do trust you, and it was my own insecurities getting to me. It wasn’t fair of me to tell you that. Eric feels me, and he bluntly told me that I was doing the same thing that I did to him, and he is right. Life may be longer for us, but why waste any time? The previous time line showed us how mortal you can be. I don’t want to waste any more time when we both love each other.”

Godric turns around, and cups her face. “My love. I never expected this to be what you wish to talk about. But what about the time to woo you? I have made you dinner twice, and have done only a small part of what I planned. You deserve the romance.”

Sookie looks into his eyes, “You give me the romance as much as Eric does. The wooing you wish to do? You can do it still. I will love to be taken out and do all that you wish to do. I can feel how much you are wishing to do this, but why are we wasting time that can be used to make all of us happy?”

Godric sits back on his heels, and he looks at Eric. “Why am I thinking you are asking for more than completing the Mating and Bonding?”

Smiling at his Maker, “I wish to also Bond with you. There is no reason not to, it will only cement the affection to have us all be Bonded. I love you, my Maker. You know this, and it is not a love of a child for a father. No, it is a love of a man for someone in his heart. I know my heart, and I wish to be as close to you as I am to Sookie. Our Bond has faded over time, and I wish to make it strong again. Please, please accept us.”

And there Godric can see that his leaving as he did in the time line they had already lived through did not only damage Sookie, it hurt Eric. He also knows that Eric is truly his lover also. It had been what he had been missing, but he didn’t think their little angel would be that accepting.

Sookie leans forward and pulls him to her. “Godric, I want it all. The three of us. In every way we can be. I want there to be no feelings of ‘I do this to give them time’, when it really feels right when we are together. I miss you when I am making love to Eric, and I know he is missing you. I know what you are trying to do. You want to make sure we will not suffer with the addition of you to the group, but cannot you see that we are suffering without you being with us? You are as a ghost, there without being with us, and I for one don’t want that. I want to be able to feel you in those moments. I want, ache even, to be with you.”

He looks at Eric, and can see the complete agreement that he has with the statement. Godric looks down, hesitant.

Looking up at Eric, Sookie reaches out and holding Godric, the two of them look at why Godric is so reluctant to be with them. When they realize why, Eric tells his master, “No! You are not interfering in our love, in fact it will be more when you join us.”

Sookie then rebuts the other part. “You do not deserve to suffer for your actions in the other timeline, nor is this a dream, Godric. We want you, need you. Why do you reject us??”

The plea from them both strike to his heart, and Godric buries his head in the stomach of his Mate. “I don’t deserve this. So much pain you both suffered through because that version of me rejected you. Why should I not feel some of the pain? Why shouldn’t it feel like a dream? You call me and I come to find not only a miracle, but I find my other half that I have waited over 2,000 years for. Why do I deserve to have the two of you?”

Lifting his head, Sookie leans forward and kisses him deeply, and he loses himself in the kiss. He then feels the movement as Eric relocates them all to the bedroom, and he distantly hears the shutters shut. Then the hands of his Mate. yank the shirt he is wearing apart. He closes his eyes in pleasure as he feel her hands on him.

Eric is soon behind his Maker, and he grins as he sees that his little Mate is taking control of the situation. They need Godric. The ache in their souls as he is not with them is getting worse, and since they are fully one, they can feel how much the other yearns for Godric, the missing man in their love.

If it takes this to convince the vampire that it is time for it, they will do it. Eric already texted Roman to let him know they may be out of communication. Roman heartedly agreed, telling him it’s about time.

So Eric quickly undressed, then moved back behind his Maker, kissing his shoulders, and relishing in the feeling of skin he has had beneath him, on top and in other positions. Eric is normally the dominant, but with Sookie and Godric, he is willing to be what they wish him to be. But he will not deny that he is looking forward to taking Godric as he mates with Sookie. To be one with his Mates. He has in fact worked with his little Mate to make her ready for them if they both wish to be with her at the same time.

Godric moans as he feels Eric’s mouth on him, and at the same time, he can feel Sookie as she kisses down his neck. He can barely keep his mind straight as pure longing is coming through the Bonds he has with both, as they sweep him under their desire for him. He manages to tell them, “Yes. Yes, I want it all.”

Both Sookie and Eric give each other a glance of satisfaction, and get back to showing their Mate how much they want him.

Eric starts off the blood exchange, by presenting his wrist in front of Godric and when he kisses, then bites his place on Godric’s neck; Godric soon sinks his fangs into Eric’s arm. With a roar, Eric tears off the last of Godric’s clothing, and is soon rubbing his aching cock against him. He manages to not come, but it is with Sookie’s help.

When both have finished their first exchange, they stare at the woman who had removed her clothing and is laying back in their bed, her legs spread to each side, inviting them, beseeching them to come to her.   With a growl, Godric is quickly up and between her legs, ravaging her mouth. The hunger for his Mates is alive and sparking within him, and he can no longer deny them.

Eric leans against the banister, watching the two of them. He is stroking himself, relieving the need to be with them, but he knows that they need to connect. He and Sookie talked about this, and the last exchange will be with them all, and when they are in the middle of mating. She wants it, and he will, as always, give her what she needs, wants. He had already told her that Godric and he maintained at all times a first level bond, and while it was getting time to renew it, it will remain that for this Mating. After this, Eric suspects that they will all be exchanging blood so often it will not matter.

And for some reason, if it does not take, Godric and he can rectify the issue quickly. But feeling his Maker so much more, there is no need as far as Eric can feel. It may have been a couple of decades from their last exchange, but they exchange so much that it can last for a long period. The two smell strongly of each other.

Godric is kissing her, loving on her, making sure he is letting all of his love come out for this woman beneath him. He had seriously contemplated just finishing the second Bond with her and holding out for more, but he cannot anymore. Not with the both of them throwing their love and desire for him in the bonds.

Sookie moans as Godric moves down her throat his blunt teeth leaving marks as his hands worship the body underneath him, when her hands move to trace his body, he allows it, as long as she doesn’t interrupt his own explorations, his learning of her body. He has years to make up for.

Pulling the chair to him, Eric sinks down, and watches his Mates with each other, giving them this time to be together, and his eyes roll back as he can feel their hands on him as they are on Godric and Sookie. He feels it all as though he is there, as if he is the one being made love to, and enjoys it all.

Godric has been paying attention to her breasts, and he looks up from them to her. “I think, a stoirin, this is one of my favorite parts of your body.”

Sookie chuckles breathlessly. “That’s funny, seeing it is Eric’s also.”

With that in mind, Godric moves over, and sucks on her nipple, watching and observing her to find where her tolerance is. He smiles as he is proven right – she likes nipple play as much as Eric does. Before he moves, he cuts his tongue in his mouth and suckling, he works his blood around allowing her not to feel pain afterwards. He can just imagine the pain she would be in afterwards.

Repeating the process on the other side, enjoying her body as she arches to him, he grins as he makes his way, lower. “Moghrá, I have been looking forward to tasting you here.” He pulls one of her thighs up and licks the femoral artery.

Sookie watches him with fascination. Eric likes to bite down there also, but he normally spends time between her legs before doing it. Godric is touching her lightly, making her burn, a slow steady burn, but burning nonetheless.

Knowing what she is probably used to with Eric, he wants to have her not anticipating his next moves. It helps, knowing he scented them together in the shower earlier, and his own fingers finding that she is more than ready for him. He has waited so long for her, and he doesn’t think he be as slow as he wishes he could be.

With featherlike touches on her body, not being able to know where he will touch her next was driving her nuts. He was using vampire speed to get her body to the edge, and when she is presented with hand, bloody, she doesn’t hesitate to drink from it. When she feels his blood rushing through her body, she opens her eyes to his, and his hand is gone, as he moves and is biting into her artery, the hand that she had been drinking from, urging her to go over the edge.

As she screams his name out, Godric smiles, then licks his bite closed. He didn’t want to take too much, and there was another chance of having her blood, and Eric’s. He will not be greedy, he cannot be.

But he cannot explain the pure joy that comes when he moves up her body, settling himself between her legs, his cock at her entrance, and feels Eric touching him, then feels him gathering up her cum from between her legs, to use for his own entrance.

Godric is holding himself up from her, not wanting her to feel the combined weight of Eric and him. He looks down at her, and asks, “Are you ready, mo ghrá?”

 _‘Yes.’_  She answers them both, and moans as Godric slides home into her body.

He is thicker than Eric, though not as long. But her body doesn’t care, it welcomes him into it. Godric groans, as he is fully seated in his Mate, his love, his queen of his heart and body.

Then his head drops onto Sookie’s shoulder as his own body welcomes the only male lover he has ever had willingly. The three of them are panting, and finally Sookie begs them, “Please.”

Eric chuckles from above her, “As you wish, lover.”

And with that, time is lost as the three of them make love to each other. None of them remember the final Bonding, nor the second that a bright light flashed from them all, making them one from then on and unleashing all the possibilities that could have been.

No, all the three of them remember of the time is the love, desire and completeness that was circling through them as the Mating is completed. Nevermore will any of them be lonely ever again. The three will never be apart, no matter the physical separation.

The universe itself rejoices in having one of its races welcome its new member, and the fact that the three lonely souls have become one as it had intended.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,894 words**

**Fairfarren ~**

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

 

 

 

 


	25. You Set My Soul Alight

 

**Pre Edit Count – 2,251 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:_ _Supermassive Black Hole_ by Muse

* * *

_Previously:_

_And with that, time is lost as the three of them make love to each other. None of them remember the final Bonding, nor the second that a bright light flashed from them all, making them one from then on and unleashing all the possibilities that could have been._

_No, all the three of them remember of the time is the love, desire and completeness that was circling through them as the Mating is completed. Nevermore will any of them be lonely ever again. The three will never be apart, no matter the physical separation._

_The universe itself rejoices in having one of its races welcome its new member, and the fact that the three lonely souls have become one as it had intended._

_Now:_

* * *

The three wake the following day, and Godric experiences waking up like a human for the first time in centuries. He also felt rested, and then realizes that the other two are just as rested as he is. He grins at Sookie who is in his arms, “Afternoon, mo ghrá.”

Eric chuckles as he lies on his back, his arm over his eyes. “Morning mina Älskades.”

Sookie just laughs as she leans up to kiss Godric. Then she turns over, and running a hand down Eric’s masterwork of a body, she waits until she feels his amusement. “Looks like we will be getting some extra time with each other during the day.”

Godric leans up, and kissing her neck, he tells her huskily, “I certainly don’t mind, nor can I see Eric minding it either.”

As she wraps her hand around Eric’s agreement, she gasps as Eric twists his body to be able to take one of her breast into his mouth, while allowing her hand to remain on his cock.

Her head falls back, and Godric is soon suckling on her other one, as he lays her back down, but she also turns enough that her ass is rubbing against him, telling him, ‘ _All is fair…_ ’

Chuckling, Eric lets go of her breast, and nuzzling her neck, starts licking where he wishes to drink from her all the while, unabashedly moving his hips against her. He reached down, and removing her hand from his cock, he twists his hips and enters her.

At the same time, knowing what he was about to do, Godric cuts his hands open, and soon has his coated cock starting its entrance in her other opening.

They are both careful, using their link to make sure she is not in pain, and moving together to not harm her. When they are both seated inside her, the three of them moan.

Moving as the one soul they are, they are soon nipping at each other, and as Eric strikes at her neck, she bites down hard on his shoulder in pleasure. Godric is a the other side of her neck, and all three drink, no worrying if one would be drained or hurt with them all drinking from each other.

Much too soon to the three of them, they all feel themselves cumming, none of them being able to tell who started it. But Eric is roaring his pleasure out as Godric moans. When they collapse, they are all lying tangled in a mess, Eric licking his mark and healing it, as Godric does the same, then cleans Eric from any blood Sookie may have missed. Both vampires are purring to their Mate, and then, to the shock of them both a humming noise arises from Sookie.

When they checked her, she is out, sleeping soundly, but the noise is not one she is making, it is the same as their purr for their Mate. Eric sighs, and laying back down, nuzzles his Mate.

Godric slides out of their Mate, but wraps his arms around her, then the other laying across her middle stretches over Eric too. He murmurs, “It is shocking, the feeling.”

Eric grins. “It feels much better now that you are in the Bond as well.”

Leaning up and resting his chin on Sookie’s shoulder he asks, “Why didn’t you tell me that you two were hurting?”

Sighing as he realizes they will be talking and not cuddling as he wishes, Eric answers him, “Because she didn’t want to push you, and she wanted the time. As you too wish nothing but to please her, does it surprise you all that much?”

His eyes flicking to their Mate, Godric shakes his head. “No.”

Eric sighs, then closes his eyes, to enjoy the peace and quiet he knows they will not have much of.

Godric looks over them both, then he too lies back down, content to wait until their Mate to wake to make plans.

* * *

That night, in a muggy part of Mississippi, a man is seated behind his desk with his lover on the same side, looking in disgust at his other Child, and her Child.

“A simple plan, really. And you couldn’t control yourself? We needed this to go without a hitch. This plan has been in the works for the past eons, and you fucked it up, not reporting to a fucking Sheriff? What is your excuse this time, William? Fucking the brother too much?”

The vampire before them is still in the chains and with all the paraphernalia that he had been tortured with. The vampire in front of him enjoyed the mastery of the placement of the toothpicks, and how a slight movement will make the pain anew.

He knew his Child was greatly angered by the fact that William’s cock and balls were gone, as well as his fangs. However the person who removed them did it, he wished to know since it look particularly painful.

He leans forward when nothing comes from the other vampire, and he lifts an eyebrow, “What, the cat got your tongue?” And laughs.

Lorena was seething. She has to wait for his tongue to come back in before she can get the answers of who did this, but she will get her revenge.

The tall dark and broody man behind the desk was seated on the edge of the desk and finally waves his hand at the two. “Russell, he is dripping blood all over my expensive Persian rugs! What can he tell us as he is?”

Russell pats his lover’s thigh and stands up. “Not much, though I am looking forward to hearing who came up with this unique torture. As it is, I will be leaving you to it for another night. Lorena can feed you her blood, but nothing else. You deserve it for fucking this up, and just be happy that my Maker or his Maker is not here. Though… on the other hand, you may wish you just stayed suffering until then. I am happy I didn’t fuck it all up like you did. I don’t think you did one single thing right.”

He waves them out of the room, sitting back in his chair. He had long planned with his Maker the downfall of the Gaul and his Viking, but it seems that they must have fucked Lady Luck. As their plans are unfurling against them, somehow they are coming out of shit smelling like roses. Right now, he is actually looking to see how Eric will pull off the shit storm in Texas when they find that the crown is backed personally by Godric. Not that it will set them back as far as they thought, not with Godric in the now and living.

And that is another thing; the blood should have poisoned his mind that the human had provided for him to drink. He should be susceptible to suggestions, like the one they had set up with the church. He had anticipated with the help of Nan that it would be a large enough hole that Godric would have been ripe to walk into the sun.

Instead, it looks as though he is back to normal, and actually took a lot of their plans to isolate the Stackhouse woman that Warlow had commanded them to ready for him. Now they need to step back and find out what is going on. Their little spy in Bon Temps is still active, at least Compton had done that right.

Sitting there thinking he finally tells his lover, “I want the wolf to send out some of the pack to Bon Temps. I want them to take the Stackhouse woman any way they can. I don’t care about the reprisals, time is coming for Warlow to be coming back, and I fully intend to have the woman here ready for him.”

Talbot sighs, looking at his nails. “You know I hate the smell of those things.”

Russell stands, and tells his lover, “Do it. You don’t want to be involved if Warlow finds out about any fuck ups now. It would be highly unpleasant for both of us.”

Rolling his eyes, he leaves, carrying out his errand as fast as possible, thinking about the new human he has on a citrus diet only. He is looking forward to the flavor to be had when that is done…

* * *

The following day when they manage to make their way out of bed, and another bout of lovemaking, and then the shower afterwards, Godric is cooking her a hearty breakfast as Eric grabs their computers to work from while she eats.

Sookie asks them, “I really need to buy some personal things. I will be only be gone for an hour, and it sounds like you have plenty to keep you out of trouble.”

Eric doesn’t like the thought of her being so far, and he can feel Godric’s unease. Sookie shakes her head. “It’ll be daylight, and I can manage to go to WalMart by myself. Anyways, you need to call Lafayette and tell him how to get here and do all that stuff. I don’t like sitting like a pretty china doll, and there is no reason I can’t go.”

Eric rises, and returns with her purse, his wallet and the keys to a car he purchased for her. He hands them to her, pulling a card he gotten last night and handing it to her. “You mentioned last night you were going to change your last name, are you still thinking of it?”

She nods, “Marriage may not be legal here, but changing my name is still available.”

Godric raises an eyebrow as he places the fajita meal in front of her.

She smiles, “I am thinking Nervii-Northman as my new last name.”

The joy that comes from both her Mates lets her know what they think about that. She nods and, kissing Godric’s cheek, asks Eric to grab her social security card as well as her birth certificate. She will take care of that today.

As she eats, they talk on the other plans they have, and Godric brought up the plans on the Compton place. “The way it looked, would be perfect. The other place is great, but I feel leaving such a grand home to fall into disrepair would be a travesty.”

Both Eric and Sookie shudder. “I just can’t Godric, but you can restore the home, and give it to a group to use. But it has too many memories that I rather not associate with a place that I will be at for a long period of time.”

He thinks, then nods. “I apologize. I just was taken by the structure, and the knowledge you like those homes…”

Sookie, as she pushes her empty plate aside, tells him, “There is nothing to apologize for. I would have loved to have a home like that, but I am not that woman anymore.” She hops down, and kissing Eric on the cheek, heads to get ready for her expedition out of the home.

Godric sighs and asks Eric, “Is there anyone we can send?”

He shakes his head. “Not right now. But to keep her here?”

The dark headed vampire nods. He then waves it off, “Since there is nothing we can do, no sense worrying about it.”

Eric chuckles at him, knowing the words are a lie as soon as they are uttered. But he nods and they go to work on the table, soon deep in the world of trying to figure out how fucked up their Kingdoms are.

Sookie soon enters the room, kisses them both, and asks, “Do you need anything?”

Both shake their head, and Godric pulls her closer to him. “Be safe. If anything feels off, leave. Promise me, mo ghrá.”

She smiles and agrees, and is soon happily backing up the car she has no idea that Eric had paid hundreds of thousands for, it being the only one in the states. But nothing was more precious to him than their Mate.

Heading out to the courthouse, she soon has the name change paperwork submitted, and is singing badly to the tunes in her car as she pulls into the Walmart. She heads into the store, grabbing what she needs, as well as some treats for herself. She pays and is heading out.

As she walks to the car, her mind picks up on an odd thought and she spins as three large men descend on her, her scream quickly muffled.

* * *

**Final Count: 2,247 words**

Thank for the reviews and for reading this.  I will say we will be continuing this later, but I am already getting Eric’s Vikings on my list.   When I can, I will leak some for you to  ~~drool~~ look at.   This will be continued in the 2nd part of the Learn to Live Again trilogy, All This Time…

**Fairfarren ~**

[ ](https://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2014/07/eric-gif.gif)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is done. I am working on soem other things, but I will be working on the sequel hopefully soon. But I have a few other stories, obligations and so forth to finish. To keep up with what I am doing, as well as being one of the first to be notified when the sequel is done, feel free to follow me on my site, www.kittyinaz.com. Thanks for reading!


End file.
